Fallen
by SolitaryLotus
Summary: Allen and Kanda have always been less-than-friends, but dark secrets have brought them together. Will both exorcists give in to the darkness that threatens to take over? SPOILERS, YAOI, MINOR OCs. Yullen.
1. Distant

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Awesome! I got the first chapter up. I hope it's satisfactory. This story stemmed from an RPG that my friends and I worked on. Several late nights later, we had enough material to start a story, so here it is! For accuracy purposes, I only added in a few OCs that fit well enough in the future chapters. There is some speculation as well, considering we were left at such a cliffhanger in the manga. Whether the speculation is right or not, it made for a good story. As always, reviews are appreciated! Enjoy.

Edit: This fan fiction is now yaoi related! Don't like it? I don't care. ^_^

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Distant**

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite..."_

The words were threading through his mind like an eerie echo, a memory of something that had long been forgotten and was just being brought to the surface again. Darkness surrounded him and he closed his eyes to the crushing black, trying to think of anything but those haunting lyrics, but to no avail.

_"...Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to..."_

Louder and louder the words became; more painful memories rising to the surface with each word that floated on the non-existent breeze like a wisp of a cloud, dancing and twisting until finally fading into the next. With hands clamped over his ears as if to shut out his own thoughts, the boy curled up into a tighter ball.

**"S-Stop..."**

_"...Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao..."_

**"Leave...leave me alone!"**

_"...Daichi ni taruru ikusen no..."_

Tears were welling up in the boy's eyes and seeping through tightly shut eyelids as the song became increasingly more unbearable and the face of an all-too-familiar man suddenly flitted through his mind.

**"M-Mana..?"**

The man faded into the distance, face screwed up in agony and one hand reaching out towards the boy. His cracked voice resonated in the 15-year-old's head.

"Allen..."

**"Mana!!"**

_"Yume, yume.."_

The lyrics taunted as the man's face disappeared from the boy's mind.

**"Mana!! Come _back_!! No!!"**

::

Allen jolted awake, sitting upright and sweating bullets. Mana's face was still fading from his mind as he tried to clear his foggy tear-stained vision and collect himself. He was alone in his room and the lights were out. Vaguely he remembered where he was and what he'd been doing. _Th-That's right...I came home from the mission in Paris and went right to bed. _Extracting himself from the now hopelessly tangled sheets, the white-haired exorcist sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, stepping onto the cold stone floor. Every night for three weeks now, he'd been having nightmares. Most ended up the same as this one, with him jolting awake and in a sweat. Allen found a small rag and went to the personal bathroom that all the exorcists had available in their rooms, turning on the water. Dipping the rag under the slow-running stream and wringing it carefully out, he wiped the sweat from his face and neck. A glance at the old clock hanging on the wall told him he didn't have time for a proper shower. Heaving a sigh, he leaned on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror, water still running. There were dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the ugly scar on his bare chest still hadn't begun to fade. A dark figure was present behind him, with that same emotionless expression that he'd grown to hate so much. He stared at his own reflection with self-hatred for several minutes before forcing himself to tear his gaze from the mirror and turn off the water. Dressing quickly, Allen opened the door as he buttoned the last button on his exorcist coat, pasted his usual fake smile on his face, and started down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Along the way, Allen passed by several exorcists and finders that he'd become friendly with and gave them a cheerful wave and nod of the head. Not that it was uncommon; practically everyone in the Order could be considered his "friend". Everyone loved the young spirited exorcist, and even though they had been told of his association with the Noah clan, no one thought any different of him for it. The only ones who remained suspicious were the dark figures that lurked in the hallways from Central. _In fact, I think everyone likes me here...even Link acts...civil. Except...him of course. _"Him" being a certain dark-haired samurai with a foul mood and sharp sword. The very thought of the perpetually angry exorcist made Allen's nose wrinkle in distaste. _The least he could do is act civil to me like Link does. He always has a wasp up his ass._

"Morning, Walker."

The voice shook him out of his thoughts and Allen spotted an uptight blonde man heading his way. He mentally groaned. _Here comes my babysitter._ Link approached, eyes narrowed in a grimace. He resembled the very person who had just occupied Allen's brain so much that the young exorcist couldn't resist a stifled chuckle. Laughing these days was something infrequent, and Allen was slightly surprised that something like that would crack a real smile on his face. Link was indignant, but said nothing, shadowing Allen like usual.

"Morning, Link." Allen answered, as cheerfully as he could. The white-haired exorcist's smile faded as soon as Link failed to respond. He continued towards the cafeteria, head slightly down, until he ran into something rather hard and was forced to take a step back, looking up to examine what he'd disturbed. "Ah! Sor-" As he realized who it was, Allen's voice caught and his eyes widened. _I...am so dead..._

His soft grey eyes found a pair of harsh sapphire ones. "Che...watch where you're going, _baka_ Moyashi." The deep voice dripped of annoyance. Long raven-colored hair was caught up into a ponytail, gathered on the top of the samurai's head with two long pieces hanging down and framing his face. The fiery eyes narrowed and the tall boy abruptly breezed by Allen and into the cafeteria, without so much as a backwards glance.

"Morning to you too, grumpy pants..." Allen mumbled as he moved to follow. Unfortunately, the other exorcist heard. With a swift movement, he drew his sword and Allen soon found himself staring at the sharpened tip of the blade, eyes widened in shock. "K-Kanda?" He managed shakily and held up both hands. "Take it easy..."

"You _dare_ call me such a thing again and you'll be cut in two." Kanda answered with a dark glare. Allen narrowed his eyes. Now having lived with the short-fused exorcist for nearly a year, he wasn't as scared of him as he used to be. "Cut in two? You couldn't move fast enough to do that. You're a slowpoke, remember?" He cut right back. Kanda raised his eyebrows briefly before narrowing them sharply. He gripped the sword tighter. "You really want to die today, don't you, idiot?" His expression worsened at Allen's response. "Wow, even your _brain_ is slow; you can't even remember my name." The samurai scowled and drew his sword back for a blow. Allen's left hand activated, taking the form of a claw with long sharp fingers. Both anti-akuma weapons clashed with a hiss of metal against metal, and both exorcists leaned forward, glaring at each other.

By now, the entire cafeteria had turned to watch; most of them with sweat drops forming on their foreheads. They knew better than to interfere when the two infamous rivals got into a fight. Link even stood back a few feet, scribbling something down into a notebook. A few more seconds of glaring and the two exorcists found themselves disturbed by a wack on the head each. They were shaken out of their anger and Allen rubbed his head while Kanda sheathed his sword, trying to appear as if his head wasn't throbbing. Lenalee stood with her hands on her hips, a clipboard in one hand that had been the culprit of the blows to the head.

"Would you two stop acting like children and just grow up? Geez...you can't even be in the same room without nearly killing each other." She scolded, shaking her finger. Something about the innocent look on her face and her hair gathered into adorable pigtails always managed to soften anyone who beheld her. Sure enough, Kanda simply "hmph"ed and stalked over to the counter to order his customary bowl of soba from Jerry.

Allen smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Lenalee..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and his left one deactivated back into the black deformed appendage that it was with a small dark red cross on the back of his hand. Lenalee's face switched to a smile and she flashed a grin. "It's ok. Even though it is pretty funny to watch you two fight, we don't want to cause any damage or anything." Allen nodded in agreement and waved as Lenalee scampered off down the hall. He turned towards the food counter and Link followed. His expression remained the typical Allen Walker smile, but inside he again became despondent.

Even though he had lots of "friends" within the Black Order, Allen knew there was no one he could confide in with his dark problem. Lenalee wouldn't judge him, but she would get over-emotional about it and then he'd hear it from Komui. Lavi would most likely listen well enough, but if he spoke to Lavi, he ran the risk of the redhead recording everything. There was only one other person who he considered to be close to him, but he was out of the question. _That BaKanda wouldn't care anyway. He'd be good to spill to, because he wouldn't repeat anything, but I doubt he'd even listen. Let alone offer advice..._ Yea, like Yuu Kanda would ever offer advice. Allen's smile turned into a rueful smirk and he brightened up so as not to worry anyone, turning towards Jerry to place his order.

_I don't even feel a part of the Order anymore. Everything's so....distant._

::

As soon as his soba was ready, Kanda snatched it and left the counter. Allen was rattling off everything on the menu again, and he could feel the veins popping on his face. Making his way towards his usual empty table in the corner, he slid in and set down his bowl. "Itadakimasu." He murmured half to himself and began to eat. A glance around the room earned him the view of the majority of the Order. His eyes fell on Allen as the boy walked to a table, carrying arm loads of food. _Che...that stupid sprout. _The samurai took another bite of soba, chewing in annoyance when he found that he couldn't tear his eyes from the white-haired boy. Normally, he would have cursed himself for looking at Allen more than he had to, but lately he'd had an excuse to. Allen had been acting really strange. His smiles seemed more fake than usual and there was a depression lurking about him that just screamed "leave me alone" and "someone comfort me" at the same time. He glared into any reflective surface he passed as if he detested his own reflection. The more Link followed him, the more short-tempered he was. And worst of all, Kanda was convinced he was the only one who noticed this.

Everyone seemed to treat Allen the same as usual; no one was avoiding him or looking down on him since the announcement that he contained the Fourteenth's memories. Of course, that excluded Central. Inspector Leverrier made sure Allen was shadowed by Howard Link nearly twenty-four seven. A bitter taste rose in Kanda's mouth at the thought of Leverrier's haughty expression and heartless grin. _That f*cking bastard just loves to make everyone's lives miserable, doesn't he?_ His hand clenched tighter around his chopsticks. _It's bad enough what he's doing to others here, can't he leave the Moyashi alone? He's going through enough shit already._ Hands clenched still tighter until he heard a snap and looked down. He'd broken his chopsticks. With an angry grunt, he threw the chopstick pieces on the table and swung his legs over the side of the bench, standing up. It didn't help his attitude that the reason he'd gotten so pissed was Allen. _Why the hell do I care what happens to that sprout?!_ Kanda hissed and stalked towards the exit.

Allen was sitting close to the door by himself, excluding Link of course, and didn't even glance up as Kanda drew near. Narrowing his eyes, the samurai gave him a cold glare as he walked by, but Allen didn't even notice. He seemed lost in thought, staring into a bowl of cereal with a dark look clouding his face. Kanda's glare lifted for half a second before narrowing further. He paused in the doorway and spat out his concern. "Oi. If you don't stop wearing that f*cking doom face all the time, people are going to know what's up." Link looked up at Kanda in surprise and then jotted something down. Allen looked up a little more slowly, but there was a brief show of shock on his pale face before it returned to its fake smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kanda held the hilt of his sword in a vice-like grip to keep from drawing attention to them by punching Allen in the face. "Like hell you don't know. Maybe other people in this damn Order are clueless, but I can tell that smile you're wearing is bull shit. And I hate fake people." He gritted out between clenched teeth and exited the cafeteria unceremoniously, leaving behind a rather shocked and guilty looking Allen Walker. _Damn Moyashi. He doesn't even realize how idiotic he looks with that ugly smile on his face. _His hand gripped Mugen tighter, turning his knuckles white, and people got well out of his way as he stalked down the hallway. Every time Allen smiled that nasty fake grin of his, it made him want to slice the stupid thing right off his face. Kanda fumed as he walked, trying to calm down. The last thing he needed was to be angry because of the bean sprout.

::

"Like hell you don't know. Maybe other people in this damn Order are clueless, but I can tell that smile you're wearing is bull shit. And I hate fake people."

Kanda's determined voice as he spat that out made Allen's blood run cold. _Crap! He noticed? But how?! _He'd been sure that his smile looked genuine. But what surprised him the most was Kanda's aura of anger as he left. Why was he so upset over something as small as a fake smile? Allen blinked and stared back down into his bowl. There was only milk left, and the face of the Fourteenth grinned up at him from the surface of the creamy white liquid. Casting a glance at Link, Allen suddenly stood up and, having finished about three quarters of his meal anyway, left the cafeteria, following the path the tall exorcist had taken. Link glanced up but let him go. He had to talk to Komui about something anyway.

Allen narrowed his eyes and purposely avoided looking at the many windows as he walked. _Since when did we have so many windows here? Or is it that I just haven't noticed until now?_ He mused, a determined look on his face. Kanda knew something. He knew more than he should know. And Allen was going to find out just how much that was. The light from the windows cast delicate patterns on the stone floor, and several light beams danced across Allen's face. He was tempted to look up at the windows, but he already knew the consequences of that. Either he'd end up breaking the window in a fit of anger, or he'd sit there for hours, angst clouding his mind. He didn't have the time for that right now if he was going to catch up to Kanda. Finally, the taller exorcist came into view, his raven ponytail swaying back and forth as he walked quickly.

"Oi! Kanda! Wait up!" Allen called out. That only seemed to spur Kanda on faster, and the younger exorcist narrowed his eyes and broke into a run. "I said wait _up_, BaKanda!!" He finally caught up to Kanda and grabbed him by the shoulder, whirling him around to face him. "I was talking to you!" Glaring angrily up at him, Allen crossed his arms, voice dropping a few decibels as he asked. "Just how much do you think you know about me, Kanda?" To his surprise, as soon as Kanda faced him, he thrust his hands against Allen's shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Allen's eyes widened and he stared into the sapphire eyes that were now throwing sparks.

"You are such a damn _idiot_, Moyashi!! You wear a f*cking smile all the time that just oozes of lies. It makes me want to slap it right off your ugly face! Do you enjoy wearing a façade? I'm surprised no one else in this whole shit hole hasn't noticed by now. And you always stare into any reflective surface like it's the plague, looking at yourself with that hatred in your eyes and that evil grin on your face. You've become so f*cking dark lately, baka, and frankly, it's annoying. You're carrying a burden and it angers me that you think you're perfectly capable of handling it yourself. Do you even realize that you have an aura that screams "leave me alone" and "comfort me" at the same time? Well, do you, idiot?!"

Allen was in shock. That was definitely the most he'd ever heard Kanda say to him and it was about a part of himself that he was convinced no one knew about. Had Kanda noticed all this time? He just stood there against the wall, stunned speechless and staring at the fuming samurai looming over him. Kanda remained there for a moment longer, eyes boring into Allen's, before he released the white-haired boy and left in a rush. It was several minutes before Allen could force himself to move, let alone find his voice again. When he did speak, it was a shaky whisper that came breathlessly out towards no one in particular, his heart pounding with a feeling of fear, depression, and relief all at once.

"Kanda...you...see through me that much?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah haha...this story started out as a friendship tale, but with Allen and Kanda as the main characters, well... They managed to twist it into a yaoi story. Let me know what you thought! Your opinion is welcomed and appreciated! Next chapter...Mirror Image.


	2. Mirror Image

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

GASP! Thank you for the reviews everyone! I wasn't sure how the story would go over and I'm glad people seem to like it! ^_^ A little peek into future chapters...let's just say the planning stage for the story took a VERY interesting turn. To me at least.

MitarashiiDango: Ah! I was actually wondering about the paragraph size when I wrote it. My laptop has rather large fonts as default, so I wasn't sure how it would show up. I shall break it up more now.

WinterMission: I'm still floating back and forth between yaoi or not. The story is as much a surprise to me as to you guys, really. I'll suddenly be writing and then realize something showed up I hadn't planned. o.o;;

Edit: WinterMission: Yes, it's a yaoi story now. ^_^;;

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Mirror Image**

_Clear the way, people. Yuu Kanda is coming through._

That was obviously the message that seemed to emit from the young samurai's body in anger-filled waves, because the hallways seemed strangely deserted. The talk with Allen had made his head spin, half from the beansprout's idiocy and half from his own confusion. Why the hell did he care what kind of attitude Allen gave off? It didn't affect his own personal space. And it wasn't _his_ problem. Kanda decided to justify his anger with the fact that it simply annoyed him. If something annoyed him, it didn't deserve to show its face. _Or live._ A smirk grew on Kanda's face and he felt slightly more satisfied as he approached the door to his room.

At that exact moment, something beeped in his pocket.

Pausing to blink in confusion, Kanda shoved his hand in his pocket and fished around for the ringing golem. _Who the hell could that be?_ The golem left his hand as soon as it was freed from his pocket and hovered in front of him, picking up.

_"Hey, Kanda-san~! Would you please come to my office? There's an old....friend...who wants to see you."_

_A friend? Yea, right._ Kanda rolled his eyes, but something about the stiffness of Komui's voice made him answer cautiously. "Exactly...who is this so-called 'friend'?"

_"Oh uh...you'll know him when you see him. Just come as soon as possible. Won't do to keep a person like him waiting."_

And with that, Komui hung up. Kanda blinked again and pocketed the golem. His face screwed up in thought. The only male who Komui would call a "friend" was...wait. _"Won't do to keep a person like him waiting"?_ His eyes widened in realization. _Oh hell no...oh f*cking hell no..._

The exorcist drew in a sharp breath and his hand instinctively flew to the hilt of his prized blade. He changed directions and headed straight for Komui's office, taking long strides. If he didn't know any better, he knew _exactly_ what shrewd, determined face would be awaiting him in the office. Reaching the door, he didn't bother to knock and thrust his hand onto the solid oak, throwing the door open wide. There was Komui, standing at his desk. Next to him on the left, Howard Link, and beside Link stood Reever with a nervous expression. To Komui's right was...

Kanda's grip tightened on Mugen's hilt as he beheld a face from his dark past. The door swung shut behind him with a soft click.

::

Allen had started out with full intentions of returning to the cafeteria. His meal was unfinished. That's how it started. How it ended was...a different story. Glancing around him for the fifth time, the boy sighed resignedly. Yes. He was lost again.

_No matter how many times I walk through the Order, I always seem to get lost. Am I really that bad with directions?_ Allen thought ruefully. He was somewhere in the west wing; of at least that he was certain. Or was it the east wing? No, it was the south. _Crap..._

The white-haired exorcist stopped walking and leaned on a windowsill, looking out at the clouded grey sky. Thunder seemed to be in the forecast for today. He took a few moments to watch the dark clumps of fluffy foreboding gathering into a larger, blacker mass. Eyes suddenly narrowed, trying to make something out. _Wait...is that...? _A face grinned at him from the swirling cumulonimbus. _Yea...of course it is._ Allen wanted to turn away, but the face kept him in a trance with its immobile emotionless smile and blank dead eyes. It was mocking him.

_"Al-len..."_

The eerie voice flickered through his brain and Allen's gloved hands both clamped over his ears.

_"Al-len..."_

His breathing quickened and he glared back at the taunting face, as if merely looking at it would cause it to burst into flames.

_"Al-len..."_

Just as he was losing his ability to hold back from punching the window, Allen caught sight of something from across the lawn. The castle that the Order had turned into Headquarters curved around on one side, allowing someone who was standing in one wing to look across the lawn and into the windows of the wing parallel to it. Narrowing his eyes, Allen managed to make out the face of someone walking by, the stained glass of the window casting colors on his expression.

"...Kanda?"

Yes, it was definitely Kanda. The samurai held a look that nearly made Allen gasp out loud. He was wearing a face of dark contempt, almost self-hatred. It reminded the young boy of the face he, himself, made as he stared at his reflection in the mirror this morning. Hopelessness. Pain.

Though there was another emotion threaded in Kanda's eyes. Pure anger, which wasn't unusual, but the way he was staring at the back of the person in front of him made Allen take a closer look. _That...man!_ His breath caught in his throat and he started running towards the place where both wings would meet, keeping his eyes fixed on the small group of people walking with Kanda. Komui was trailing behind with Reever, talking about something in heated discussion. And there was Link, just ahead of them, a few feet behind the angry Kanda. And leading the party was..._him._

Allen nearly bumped into Lavi as he ran, pausing to smile apologetically. "Sorry, Lavi! I'm in a rush!" The redhead laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No problem, Moyashi-kun~!" Allen was in such a hurry, he didn't bother to correct the nickname. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Lavi's smile disappeared and he quirked an eyebrow. "That was odd..."

White hair fell in his eyes as Allen finally drew near the converging point of the hallways, and he skidded to a stop, placing his back to the wall. Carefully, he peeked around the corner. The group was standing near the elevator, and Reever stepped back, obviously ordered not to go any further. He narrowed his eyes and muttered under his breath as the face of that certain man turned around and came into full view.

"Leverrier."

::

"Now, I'm sure you understand all the procedures and requirements from the years past. This will be no different. And don't you give me that look, Number Eight. You had a four-year vacation. I expect excellent results."

"For the last time...my _name_ is Kanda. Get it right." Kanda gritted out between clenched teeth. Inspector Leverrier was getting on his last nerve. He had to look down slightly so that his dark bangs hid the look of pure hatred in his eyes. Leverrier simply grunted.

"I don't care what your _name_ is, your identification number from Central is eight." He stepped onto the elevator and Komui followed, shrinking behind the controls and not saying a word. Kanda reluctantly stepped on as well, standing as far away from the inspector as possible. Pushing several buttons and pulling a rather large lever, Komui booted up the elevator and it began its long descent. No one seemed to notice a small white-haired spy making his way swiftly to the stairs.

The trip downwards was filled with an awkward silence. Kanda's arms were folded as he kept his gaze away from either of the two men, angrily staring off into space. Leverrier had a rigid grin and Komui hunched over the elevator controls, not wanting to be involved. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the lowest level. Darkness surrounded them and several stone-faced watchmen were posted on all sides. A soft glow indicated the presence of Hevlaska, and all three stepped off the elevator to meet a small crowd of masked scientists.

Immediately, Leverrier nodded to Kanda. After glaring at the inspector for several minutes, the tall boy complied by stepping onto a platform and unsheathing his precious sword. The scientists bustled around pressing buttons and turning on different devices. All were unfamiliar faces to the samurai, indicating they were from Central. Komui stood in the shadows silently, an unwilling participant in what was soon to happen. As the platform rose towards Hevlaska, the celestial being spoke in a soft echoing voice.

"Malcolm, are you sure about this? Previous results have proved...ineffective."

Leverrier tapped his foot impatiently. "You're forgetting that this is Number Eight. Just obey the orders and do as you were told." He grunted, glaring from Hevlaska to Kanda slowly. Hevlaska's light dimmed slightly, showing her disagreement, but she turned to Kanda, bending over pick him up gently.

"Activate your innocence."

Knowing there was nothing to do but comply, Kanda sighed and swiped his finger along the back of the razor sharp blade, his innocence flickering across the entire length until the sword was enveloped in a sharp blue glow. Hevlaska paused momentarily, then touched her nose to his forehead. The exorcist's body trembled for a brief second and then stopped. Hevlaska's glow increased and Kanda shut his eyes.

"Current innocence synchronization...eighty-nine percent."

Leverrier's face broke into a cruel smile. "Great, that's nearly twenty percent greater than the last time we had a session. Make sure you record every detail." The last comment was directed to Howard Link, who nodded silently and began writing swiftly in a notebook. Turning back towards Hevlaska and Kanda, his smile widened. "Begin now." Hevlaska's glow settled into a bright shine. Her echoing voice held a melancholy tone.

"...Now artificially increasing synchronization rate."

::

Allen's heart pounded as he took the stairs three at a time. His feet hit every step securely and he launched off within a fraction of a second, determined to reach the bottom level as soon as he possibly could. His mind whirled with questions.

_What on earth are they doing? Since when does Leverrier see an interest in Kanda, and why did he call him Number Eight? What don't I know!?_

He took one shorter flight of stairs in one leap, knees bending as he landed solidly on the platform before continuing his descent.

_Whatever they're doing, it can't be good. Seeing Hevlaska isn't a normal thing. Maybe for beginning exorcists...or exorcists who are having problems with their innocence, but Kanda's an experienced fighter, and as far as I know, he has no problems._

Allen's lungs took in a good large breath of air as he cleared another flight of stairs in one jump, nearing the bottom level.

_Okay...what do I know about Kanda? He's an equipment type exorcist. There's a tattoo on his chest that no one knows the purpose of. And something about him being...a second exorcist?_

He knew about third exorcists from his run-in with a group of them not long ago. Third exorcists were akuma who had been altered to fight against other akuma. They were really a living contradiction, and he found them immoral. But what was a second exorcist? No one seemed to know. Allen shook his head and tried to focus on the purpose of Kanda seeing Hevlaska.

_The only other reason they could possibly be down there is..._

He stopped with a lurch, his eyes widening, as he realized the almost certain reason. His heart leapt into his throat and his mind instantly conjured up memories of that face wrenched in pain and anguish, powerless to control itself.

_No...No!!_

Allen's efforts were doubled and he started taking two flights at a time. The urgency of his mission was increased in that instant. He had to stop them. He couldn't let it happen again. Not to anyone. Not to Kanda. Teeth gritted in desperation, tears began stinging at his eyes. He had failed once before, and he wasn't about to repeat that.

::

"Ninety-six percent...ninety-seven percent..."

Hevlaska droned the numbers out; Link recording each of them as they came. Komui's face was one of sheer disappointment and Leverrier bore a widening grin, simply gleaming of cruelty. Kanda's grip on Mugen's hilt had tightened drastically, knuckles white. His entire body was shaking with the amount of innocence that flowed into it from the sword, and his face was wrenched in pain. The exorcist coat had come undone in the front, fluttering open to reveal his tattoo, which had activated and spread clear up to his collarbone. Every surge of energy that pulsed through him was agony, and Kanda was doing all he could to keep from crying out.

"Ninety-eight percent..."

The samurai's eyes were forced open and started gaining a white glow. His body continued to convulse and the tattoo spread a tiny bit more. Hevlaska paused to look at Leverrier.

"We're reaching his breaking point. Any further and he could d-"

"What did I say? I said push him until he breaks. Number Eight has insurance against the worst case scenario."

"That will only last for so long."

"Then take advantage of it while it's still present!"

Hevlaska continued without a word. Suddenly, the doorway to the stairwell burst open and out tumbled a panting figure. Leverrier glanced over at who would dare to disturb a confidential session, and the scientists paused until they received a scalding glare from Link to continue what they were doing. Allen Walker looked up after catching his breath, eyes widening quickly at the sight of Kanda and he faced Leverrier, glaring angrily.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! Haven't you learned from past experiences? This doesn't work!! You'll kill him!!"

The Inspector's eyes narrowed and he was inwardly fuming. He loomed over Allen, speaking to Hevlaska. "Just keep going. I'll handle this little problem." His glare spoke of command and he lowered his voice until it was a cold steady hiss. "This is none of your business. You have enough suspicion placed on you already; I would suggest you leave this situation alone and pretend you never saw it."

Allen shook, hands balling into fists. He opened his mouth to yell at Leverrier when Kanda cut him off. His head turned painfully to the side and blue, glazed-over eyes filled with pain found Allen's grey ones. His words cracked as he voiced his surprise.

"M-Moy...ashi?"

Hevlaska spoke.

"Ninety-nine percent..."

The white-haired exorcist could only stare in horror as Kanda finally lost control and screamed in pain. A white glow emitted from his eyes and mouth and his entire body convulsed; the hand clutching Mugen shaking uncontrollably. With a heart-stopping sound that cut through Allen's chest, the sword shattered into pieces and Kanda's hand opened up, falling limp. The pieces of Mugen fell to the floor, tinkling the sound of failure until a soft clatter of the hilt joined it. Hevlaska instantly stopped the synchronization, and Kanda passed out, the glow from his body fading. The tattoo had crawled all the way up his neck and beginning down his back, stopping the moment he fell unconscious. Allen tried to find his voice. Leverrier sighed in annoyance and kicked at a shard of the broken anti-akuma weapon.

"Fix it, Lee. I won't settle for less than one hundred percent. We'll try again once he's recovered."

He stalked to the elevator and Link followed him, Komui simply nodding in sheer guilt. The scientists began cleaning up the equipment and Hevlaska set Kanda's body down gingerly on the platform as it lowered down to the floor. Finally, Allen found his voice as two men came to carry Kanda to the infirmary. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he bolted towards the broken exorcist, the distance between them feeling like miles.

"KANDA!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well then! For some reason, I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter ended. It feels...cheesy. I don't know. What do you think? Questions? Comments? :D Next chapter...Numb.


	3. Numb

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Thank you to all of the readers so far! I apologize this update came a little late. I realized all too soon that I can't update every day! So I'm moving my updates to one or two a week. It'll give me more time to work on each chapter. Enjoy!

WinterMission: In fact, Malcolm C. Leverrier is not an OC. He shows up in the later chapters of D. Gray Man as a representative from Central.

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Numb**

Allen sat on the edge of the bed alone in the stark white clinic, bleached sheets nearly crunching under his weight. No one could possibly be comfortable sleeping in such a stiff bed. He looked over a rapidly healing Kanda, grimacing at the sight of swollen burnt skin. Dark blue locks spilled over his chest and the black fingers of his tattoo curled up around his shoulder, as if holding him back from escaping.

_I still don't understand...why would Leverrier be so insistent on pushing Kanda to one hundred percent synchronization? Doesn't he know what happens when you try to artificially increase power?!_

A sigh flew shakily through his chest. If there was anything he wanted the least, it was to witness the fall of an exorcist again. Allen focused on the older boy and watched Kanda's surprisingly calm face as he slept. Not fifteen minutes earlier, that same face had been wrenched up in terrible agony, and the picture still stuck in Allen's head.

_That was the same face Suman Dark made...as he was f-..._

His eyes widened and he stared at Kanda in shock. Kanda was a Fallen One? No, it couldn't be! Allen tried to swallow his unease and think rationally. Kanda couldn't be a Fallen One; it didn't make enough sense. After all, he definitely snapped earlier and hadn't fallen. There was no way that was possible. Slowly, the relief seeped into Allen's face and he relaxed. So what _had_ happened back there?

"You realize that you can't repeat what you just witnessed, don't you Walker?"

A familiar voice startled Allen and he looked up, noticing the emotionless form of Howard Link, notebook tucked under his arm, standing nearby. Anger began welling up inside of him, but he kept his voice as calm as he could. "What...exactly was that? And why on earth is Kanda being put through this pain?"

Link's hardened eyes narrowed. "I will only disclose as much as you've seen with your eyes. The exorcist Yuu Kanda is what we at Central call a 'second exorcist'. You've come in contact with third exorcists before, so you should already know what they are. You, yourself, are a first exorcist." He paused to pull out a pair of glasses and perch them on his nose, opening up his notebook to a specific spot. Then he continued, now having captured Allen's full attention.

"Unknowingly, you've actually known a second exorcist before. Well, the beginnings of one. Suman Dark was going to be a second exorcist, but certain things that I cannot mention went wrong and he was lost. The only successful second exorcist we've ever had is Yuu Kanda. What you witnessed was one of his sessions. And that is all I can say." Link closed the notebook and took off his glasses, looking rather smug.

Allen had processed the information and his breath caught in his throat. _No...it can't be true, it isn't true. Kanda's... _"So...Kanda really is...a...a..." A deep voice cut him off.

"A Fallen One? Yea. What of it?"

The white-haired exorcist felt the bed shift under him and he turned in surprise as Kanda sat up slowly. The samurai looked annoyed as usual and cast a deathly glare at Link. "Who said you could talk about me to other exorcists?" When the inspector didn't reply, Kanda grunted wearily and snatched a hair tie from the small table at the bedside, expertly sweeping up his long hair into a neat ponytail at the top of his head. Allen blinked twice and opened his mouth to ask the questions that were racing through his brain, but Link never gave him the chance.

"The Supervisor has your anti-akuma weapon finished and asked you to stop by his office to pick it up as soon as you're able."

The man didn't wait for a reply and left the room instantly. Kanda swung his feet around to sit on the side of the bed and stood up shakily, his body still fairly weak. Allen instinctively reached out an arm to help him steady himself, but the exorcist glared at him and Allen thought better of it.

"You better have a good reason for spying on me. Because if you don't, I swear I'll chop your f*cking head off."

Allen swallowed nervously and stood up with Kanda, keeping his distance. "I just saw Leverrier and wondered what was going on...that's all. Can you blame me for being concerned?" He put his gloved hands on his hips, attempting to look annoyed. Kanda wasn't buying it.

"Concerned? Why the hell would you be concerned about me?"

_...He's got a point. Why _am_ I concerned? _Allen mused silently. _All he ever does is insult me and look down on me. He's the most anti-social exorcist in the whole Order and I could stake my left arm on it that his heart is coated with ice..._

The younger boy glanced down at the floor as Kanda waited for his answer, pulling on his exorcist uniform. _Though...he is the only one who seems to recognize what I'm going through...and he's going through hell himself. I wonder if he realizes just how badly he needs a friend. _His eyes darkened and he cleared his throat, knowing the reason for his concern.

Allen turned his gaze upwards and caught Kanda's eyes. "Because I just am, Kanda. I mean, just look at what you're going through. I don't know how you can live with the pain of being a Fallen One. I don't even understand why you've managed not to fall yet. And it's not just you I'm worried about, it's....everyone."

A darkness washed over his face and he once again glanced downwards. "I...I'm a living contradiction. An exorcist and a Noah. And every day...every day I feel the Noah side creeping further over me...trying to take full control. You said that you could see my inner struggle when I thought that no one could. I guess I'm just afraid that...I'll hurt the people I care about..."

::

Kanda was silent. Allen was spilling his guts to him right here in the clinic and he didn't know what to do. A vein threatened to pop in his forehead, but he decided on pure whim to keep himself from getting annoyed. It had never occurred to him just how similar Allen's situation was to his own. _Che...it's annoying...but the sprout has a point. _One particular thought bugged him, and the samurai mentally sighed. _He knows almost everything anyway..._

As Allen finished, Kanda remained quiet for a few moments before speaking. "You wanted to know why I hadn't fallen yet, correct?" Allen looked up suddenly, nodding. Kanda's sapphire eyes turned away to avoid the younger boy's inquisitive face and widened grey eyes. "Che...I might as well tell you then."

He hadn't finished putting on his exorcist coat, so he pulled part of it aside to reveal his tattoo; his other hand flicking out a long slender finger to point at it. "This is why." Allen took a step closer to examine the tattoo and asked softly. "I've always wondered what it was for...how does it-"

"I'll tell you if you'll shut your mouth, baka." Kanda's warning made Allen instantly go quiet. With a sigh, the older boy continued. "Back when that Leverrier bastard first recruited me into the "second exorcist" project, he had me attempt full synchronization in my very first session with Hevlaska. Obviously, it didn't work, and I started falling. Hevlaska gave me this tattoo to seal away the rest of my life so I wouldn't fall on the spot. It's linked to a lotus flower that keeps track of how much life I have left. Every time I push myself beyond my limits, I lose a petal."

He finished the explanation and buttoned up his uniform, carefully replacing the silver chain to its proper position. There was silence as he made his way to the door to head to Komui's office. Just as he was about to leave, Allen's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What...happens when all the petals are gone?"

Kanda blinked and turned around to face him. Allen's face held the perfect picture of worry; his brow was furrowed and his eyes still slightly wide. His hands were clenched into fists by his sides and visibly shaking. _What the hell...he's that upset?_

"I'll become a full Fallen One of course. Expend my energy 'til I die. Kill whatever's in my way. You should know that from Suman Dark."

A weight slammed into his chest and he felt the wind knocked out of him, suddenly pinned against the wall. Angrily looking down at the cause of this, Kanda saw the look on Allen's face and whatever resolve he had for slicing the boy's head off flew down the drain.

Allen's normally soft grey eyes were sharp with anger and disbelief. His facial features were twisted into an expression of determination that surprised Kanda. Silvery white strands of hair fell over Allen's eyes as he tilted his head slightly downwards and gritted out harsh words.

"BaKanda! How can you be so calm?! Doesn't knowing that you might kill your comrades have any impact on you? I won't watch you do this! I won't _let_ you hurt anyone here!"

His voice shook with emotion and his head again tilted up to glare at Kanda. One of the gloved hands that held Kanda's shoulders on the wall moved down to the boy's arm and tightened around it. "Are you heartless, Kanda?! Do you really not care what happens to the Order or to _you_?!"

Kanda shoved Allen off him and the exorcist stumbled back a few feet in surprise. His blue eyes narrowed in anger and he locked them on Allen's own. _How dare he assume things! Just because I might seem numb to it all doesn't mean I am! _He found himself balling up his own fists at his sides.

"Baka Moyashi! You think I don't care? I f*cking do care! But I can't do shit about it, now can I?! And I don't need your sympathy!"

Allen countered right back. "If you care, then let me help! If you don't want charity or sympathy, fine. Would a deal sound better?"

That caught Kanda off-guard. His right hand rose to rest on his neck and he turned his head to the side with a reluctant "che". Half of him wanted to punch Allen's face in and walk away, but half of him was curious.

"What kind of deal?"

The younger exorcist instantly grasped the opportunity and planted both feet, arms at his sides. When he didn't speak, Kanda glanced at him and Allen pointed straight at his face.

"You don't want to hurt anyone unconsciously, and...neither do I. Our situations aren't that different. So how about this. I'll make sure to keep you from falling if you keep me from being overwhelmed by the Fourteenth. Deal?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he studied Allen's face. The boy definitely held his usual sadness behind the mask he always wore, but it was significantly less. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. _I know that look...hope._ As soon as he found himself admiring Allen's determination, the samurai's face reddened and he shook his head. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Che...fine, it's a deal."

His dark bangs hid his eyes for a minute as he looked down at a gloved hand stretched out towards him. Looking up again, he crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. "What?" Allen kept his hand steady until Kanda finally relented with his typical sigh.

Kanda took the smaller hand in his own and shook once. Allen's grip tightened and he held the grip for a second longer. Kanda noticed for the first time in a long time that Allen's small smile was actually _real._

"Arigatou, BaKanda."

He felt the beginnings of an amused smirk crossing his own face.

"You're such an idiot, Moyashi."

::

Link quietly closed his notebook and slipped away from where he'd been standing just outside the clinic. _That idiot told him everything._ His eyes narrowed and he increased his strides, until he nearly ran into the very man he'd been looking for. Straightening up into a sharp attention, he set his jaw.

"Sir Leverrier, Number Eight spilled the secret of the tattoo to Walker. And it also seems that Walker is having a harder time controlling the Fourteenth than we thought."

The shrewd man in front of him curved his mouth into a smirk, knitting his eyebrows. "That is unfortunate. It seems Number Eight will have to be watched as well. Link, double your watch on Walker. I want to know every time he so much as sneezes." He turned to speak to the person next to him: a tall man with dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders and eyes of two different colors; one green and one golden.

"You will keep tabs on Number Eight from now on. Make sure he doesn't reveal any information about the project to anyone else and that he keeps up with tests. I want daily blood samples and weekly synchronization sessions. You report solely to me, Fei."

The man named Fei dropped his head quickly in a respectful bow. "Yes sir, Inspector."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are now introduced to Fei, the first OC in this story! Here's a few brief facts:

Mono Fei holds the same duties as Howard Link. He is essentially the same in terms of rank to Link, but he works more closely with Leverrier. Fei's job is to record and analyze everything that happens within the "second exorcist" project that Kanda referred to in this chapter. He holds his duties very highly and carries them out at all costs.

Next chapter...Breaking.


	4. Breaking

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Whew...this chapter took longer than I expected. Beware! Plot twists ahead! And yes. I DID just change it into a yaoi fan fiction! Happy fan girls? Just kidding. I like yaoi too. 3

CrownedClownn: Yea, Allen does seem to act a bit like Naruto, but that's just the way he is. He's much more epic. Don't worry, Moyashi 3

MitarashiiDango: Yes! This is where my horrible naming and titling skills have culminated! Kanda is a Fallen One, hence, Fallen! Not predictable at _all... _^_^;;

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Breaking**

_"Hahaha! Catch me if you can, Yuu-chan!"_

_**"You idiot rabbit!! Give that back right now!!"**_

_"Never!"_

_"Uh...L-Lavi...you should probably give it back to him..."_

_"Why? Yuu-chan is so much fun to mess with!"_

_**"Don't call me by my first name, baka Usagi!!"**_

_"Woops! Gotta run!"_

::

Kanda's eyes glared at the unfortunate redhead who was pinned to the wall. _Rabbits just never learn..._

::

_**"I swear, I'll slice you from that damned eyepatch all the way to your toes, you idiot!!"**_

_"Ooh~! Yuu, is that a promise?"_

_"L-Lavi..."_

::

Oh yes, the rabbit was going to pay. He was going to pay really hard. A smirk curved across Kanda's features and the shorter exorcist beneath his strong hands flinched; the impudent grin wavering a little.

"Oi...Yuu, I was only joking around..."

::

_"Teeheehee-woops!"_

_**"I've got you now, baka!!"**_

_"I told you stealing Mugen was a bad idea, Lavi..."_

::

"Um...Kanda, go easy on him, ok? He _was_ just kidding around..."

"Che..." Kanda's blue eyes narrowed as he ignored the white-haired beansprout and his hold on Lavi's shoulders tightened, causing the redhead to wince. "Idiot Usagi, I swear I'll kill you."

Sweat was clearly evident on Lavi's forehead and he swallowed. "What's that Panda? More work? Ok, I'm coming!"

The samurai leaned closer to Lavi, glaring. "You can't get away that eas-."

With either a lapse of reason or just brazen boldness, the redhead drew forward quickly, planting a sloppy kiss on Kanda's lips. That stunned the exorcist long enough for Lavi to wriggle out of his grasp and go flying down the hallway at top speed. "I love Yuu~!"

_Wh-Wh-What the F*CK WAS THAT?! _

He was jarred into his senses by a snort as a certain other annoyance was struggling unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. Face growing suddenly hot, Kanda hastily scrubbed his sleeve across his mouth and made a show of gagging, then whirled around to glare at the boy. "You say one damn word and you'll die too, Moyashi."

Allen didn't bother to stop smirking as his hand covered his mouth and he nodded a few times. The samurai hissed a curse to himself and snatched up his sword from where Lavi had dropped it on the floor, plowing down the hall in the same direction the rabbit hopped. His blood was boiling and he glared left and right, daring anyone to ask him what was wrong. No one was foolish enough to do so. All gave him a wide berth. Except one.

Kanda mentally groaned as a tall dark figure approached him. The past few weeks, he'd been watched, no, babysat, by a man named Mono Fei, and it wasn't doing a thing to help his already pissed mood. He could feel the veins popping as the odd man spoke; his heavy foreign accent un-placeable.

"Afternoon, Mr. Kanda. It's four-o'clock."

Without a word, he paused, sent Lavi a mental death glare down the hallway, and followed Fei. His head tilted downwards, silently avoiding the eyes of those who watched a raven-haired samurai with a reputation of having a superiority complex calmly following a scrawny man like he was as gentle as a lamb. Gritting his teeth angrily, Kanda couldn't help but smirk ruefully at his situation.

_"Che..."_

::

The second the enraged exorcist was out of earshot, Allen burst out laughing, holding his gut. "Hahaha!! Sweet Earl...that was so priceless! I'll have to thank Lavi for that later..." He grinned to himself and stooped. The library was empty now, and he stacked up overturned books that had been disturbed in the wake of the chase.

_"A brief moment of humor is good. Too bad you'll have to kill them all."_

The grin disappeared from the boy's face and he narrowed his eyes.

_You shut up._

_"You can't silence me forever, boy."_

A shadow appeared in the doorway, and Allen whirled around to face it. He let out a sigh of relief when he recognized Link's face. "You scared the hell out of me." He received no answer. Sighing, Allen finished straightening the papers and brushed past his personal shadow. Link followed him down the hall, never once keeping him out of sight.

This had been going on for weeks now ever since Allen had learned of Kanda's secret. He had an idea that that was the reason for the extra-vigilant watch, but wasn't quite sure how Link had found out. Heading towards the cafeteria, the young exorcist passed countless windows. The familiar dead face followed him, drifting along through the windows, seen only by himself. Allen purposely kept his head turned away.

Reaching the cafeteria, he spotted Lavi at the food counter and the corners of his mouth twitched as he strode over.

"Oi, Lavi! You're still alive?"

The redhead turned and his one emerald eye instantly brightened as it recognized Allen's face.

"Haha, yea! There's no way my dearest would hurt his secret love!"

He grinned ear to ear and Allen couldn't hold back a smirk.

"You really pissed him off. I've never seen him so surprised! But really...did you _have_ to go so far as to kiss him?"

"Psh...of course!" Lavi suddenly glanced around and grabbed Allen by the elbow, pulling him aside. He looked pointedly at Link, but the man didn't move and didn't say a word, simply standing beside Allen. "...There's no way to get rid of..." His thumb jerked at Link, and the blonde man's face hardened into a scowl.

"Ah...sadly no. But Link only records stuff about me, so it's alright." Allen said quietly, casting a warning glance at the man in question. As usual, Link didn't respond, but his notebook closed and got tucked under his arm. Lavi sighed and lowered his voice, leaning close to Allen.

"...Ok, so you know how I have the rights to look at confidential files? _All_ confidential files kept by Headquarters. Even..._exorcist_ files."

Allen's eyebrow quirked in confusion and Lavi's voice went still softer.

"Well...I won't tell you how but...I have reason to believe...."

His eye shifted back and forth, leaning in to whisper into Allen's ear. The white-haired boy's eyes flew wide.

"Kanda wh-?!"

"Shh!!" Lavi's gloved hand clamped firmly over the exorcist's mouth before he could finish his shout. Other people stared at them for a second and then went back to what they were doing. Link blinked, but said nothing. "No one else can know!!"

Allen's eyes were still wide and a spark flickered through them. _Holy akuma...oh dear holy akuma...I never..._ A sudden sensation started burning in his throat.

::

Kanda flexed his arm once or twice as the nurse from Central finished taking his blood. The arm was slightly sore but the small prick had healed almost instantly, thanks to his accelerated healing rate. The man with the mismatched eyes stood in the corner, writing down Earl-knows-what on his clipboard. Brushing his long ponytail over his shoulder, Kanda stood and rolled down the sleeve of his uniform.

"Mr. Kanda, it's also Friday. Hevlaska is almost ready for your session and the Inspector is waiting."

"You don't give a damn about what happens, do you Fei? Just like everyone else from Central?"

Fei took out a pair of spectacles and placed them carefully on the bridge of his nose. The fluorescent lighting made his one golden eye stand out.

"My job is to do my job."

Kanda hissed bitterly and bumped Fei's shoulder as he roughly brushed by him, walking quickly down the well-known path to the elevator that would lead him to his weekly torture.

"That's what I thought."

::

"Hey, Lavi, I have stuff to do. Take care, alright?"

Allen's signature smile flashed as he waved at his friend.

"Sure thing! And good luck with...you know what!"

A flush tinted Allen's cheeks and his grin faltered. He nodded at Lavi and turned, walking alongside Link. _I'm insane...I really am insane... _Passing Lenalee in the hall, the boy smiled and waved. Lenalee smiled brightly.

"Afternoon, Allen-kun! You got my brother's message right?"

"Yea, I did, thanks Lenalee-chan. I'm off to do it right now."

"Alright, be safe!"

"I will."

The brief exchange ended as quickly as it had begun and Allen continued towards the wide hallway that led to his place of sanctuary.

"Walker-san, we'll need a doorway to France and Russia as well. I just received the call."

Allen nodded. Lately, his duties included opening doors through the Ark so that exorcists didn't have to travel far to get to their destinations. Central had been extremely pleased to find this convenience now readily available and had lost no time in setting up a system. Allen was to open doors utilizing his abilities as the host of the Musician's memories.

Sighing to himself, he glanced at a window in passing and scowled at the Fourteenth's reflection in the glass. Central might have found this useful, but they had no idea what kind of stress it put on Allen himself. Every time he tapped into that darker side of him, he felt more and more ill at ease. He'd recently begun to hear a voice speaking to him. Link interrupted his musings.

"Be glad. Today, I've been instructed to wait outside."

_Well, at least there's that._

_"Let's try something different today, boy."_

_How many times have I told you to get out of my head?_

_"And how many times have I listened?"_

_...I hate you._

_"I know."_

::

About twenty minutes had passed since Kanda left the private room of the clinic. About ten of those minutes had been spent with Hevlaska. And exactly one and a half minutes of that had been agonizing pain.

The voices of the scientists were nonexistent. Fei's voice, which had been droning the occasional "yes, sir" and "no, sir", was also nonexistent. Leverrier's harsh raspy bark could barely be picked up. Kanda was surrounded by the sharp electric sounds of innocence crackling down his sword and his vision blurred as wave after wave of pain jolted through his body to his very core.

"That's it...percent...almost..."

Bits and pieces of the conversation below reached his ears, and he strained to listen closer, but the increasing pain deemed that impossible. His body was burning. Boiling. Searing. Melting.

_No...stop...I can't take anymore!_

The tattoo had spread already up to his shoulder and was curling its fingers around his collarbone. Suddenly, a huge burst of searing pain rent through his body like pure energy was tearing him in two. He could no longer feel a thing except for the force trying to rip him apart. Kanda opened his mouth to cry out in agony, but nothing left his mouth. Electric shocks flew up his arm like lightning, burning every inch of flesh in its path.

Then just as soon as it had come, the pain disappeared. Leverrier's sudden cry rang in his ears and then faded into nothingness. Darkness flooded over him as Kanda's body went limp.

::

A sudden darkness had clouded the boy's mind the moment he pressed down a key of the perfectly white piano with obsidian black keys. The tune became vivid in his mind and he wordlessly flitted fingers over the keys, repeating what unknown memories told him to. Allen's body began to detach itself still further from what was going on around him. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate. He was opening three doors; one to France, one to Russia, and one to India.

_"You got it wrong. You're playing it wrong. Let me do it."_

_What are you talking about? I'm playing it how I always play it._

_"No, no. That's the wrong tune. Let me show you."_

Allen's fingers added new notes to the song on their own. He heard a cry of protest from someone outside. Then the voice faded into silence. A deep darkness crept around him and he felt sleepy.

_Why am I so tired? _

_"You're trying too hard to focus. Just relax and let me handle the work this time."_

_No...I don't...trust..._

Sleep was closing in on his mind. The young exorcist became deaf to the cries of Komui and Link outside the Ark's quickly closing entrance. His eyelids drooped and the intricate pattern of his scar began extending upwards onto his forehead.

_Don't....trust..._

_"Relax."_

_Trust...so..._

_"Rest."_

_...tired..._

::

One golden eye and one green eye both widened in shock. Fei had stopped writing. In all his years working with Leverrier and Central, he'd never seen such a thing in his life. His supervisor was grinning cruelly and shaking hands as the scientists presented them in a rush. The whole room was in an uproar.

Glancing over to where Kanda's burnt body lay on the stretcher, Mugen in shattered shards by his side, Fei swallowed. _Amazing...simply...amazing... _He was interrupted by a hearty clap on the shoulder.

"I hope you recorded every last detail."

Straightening up, he nodded to Leverrier. "Everything, sir. Congratulations." Leverrier's mouth was curled into a victorious smirk, and rightfully so. The brown-haired assistant also smiled as he witnessed the Inspector's glee. Everything they had worked for, all those long years of research, had finally paid off.

Number Eight, Yuu Kanda, had reached 100% synchronization.

::

Komui could only blink silently. The Ark was gone. Disappeared. With Allen inside of it. He turned to stare stupidly at Link. The man stared back. The silent exchange could very well have been spoken.

_"What the hell just happened?"_

The Supervisor nearly jumped out of his socks as the alarm bell rang, jarring his senses. Akuma! He turned and raced out of the Ark room, pulling the second alarm. Another bell sounded, pitched half a note lower than the first. The halls flooded with bodies, swarming to go through normal procedures. Scientists snatched up devices to hold akuma. Exorcists activated their weapons and burst through the front gate. Komui's heart pounded in his chest as he ran to the front gate and looked out. The sight made his blood run cold.

Akuma of levels one through three surrounded the Order. There were thousands, no, tens of thousands. The afternoon sky had turned black as night and a jagged scar of bright white light shone directly above the horde of akuma. Silhouetted against the glowing light was an all-too-familiar figure; a small male with a flowing cape and an elongated claw. The seven crosses that marked a Noah were clearly evident on his forehead and his eyes glowed golden. The figure glanced over the force of exorcists gathering to oppose him and a cold laugh caught in his throat.

"Good...evening..."

Komui's heart stopped.

_Allen..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, now, don't hate me. I just absolutely love cliffhanger endings, and thus love to torture you guys with them! I hope you get why the chapter's called "Breaking" now. Lame title but...I like it, so too bad. ^_^ Next chapter...A Broken Promise.


	5. A Broken Promise

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Reviews....*drools* Thanks for reading everyone! I'm glad to see the story is pleasing you. ^_^ Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint! I would have updated a little sooner, but I've been extremely swamped with unnecessary things like...college...and work. Blah. Anyway, without further ado, chapter five!

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: A Broken Promise**

_"Thank you for disposing of that annoying pest for me, boy. Now if you please, I'll take what is mine."_

_**"G-Get away!! Don't touch her!!"**_

_"My dear boy, she belongs to me. Farewell...perhaps you'll see her again someday."_

_**"No!!!"**_

::

Sweat poured down the red scarred body and pooled in a particularly large scar that wasn't healing as fast as the others. A nurse wearing the uniform of Central dabbed the scar with a warm moist cloth; her eyes narrowed slightly with concentration. She failed to notice the exorcist's hand slowly tighten into a fist at his side.

::

_**"P-Please...don't...take her away..."**_

_Tears poured down the little boy's face and he stretched out his hand desperately towards the large retreating figure. One look at his small blood-stained fingers froze him to the spot. Explosions shook the ground on either side and he lost his balance, falling to his knees, staring in horror at his own hands._

_"Ja ne, Yuu Kanda."_

_With an eerily cheerful laugh, the man stepped forward and the sky rent in two. His perpetual smile burned itself into the young Japanese's memory before the sky swallowed him up and he was gone. _

::

Both hands lying on the bed clutched around fistfuls of sheets. The nurse's eye caught the movement and she gasped, pulling the cloth away from the samurai's chest. One glance at the machines near the bed confirmed her suspicions. Hurrying to the door, she called for the head nurse from Central, who appeared in the doorway of the private room almost instantly.

"Number Eight is acting up! His heart rate is rising as we speak!"

The flustered nurse babbled, dabbing her brow with the cloth nervously.

"Calm down, Nancy. Let me see."

The older nurse brushed by her and tapped a few buttons on the machine, watching the undulating lines carefully. Her eyes glanced once or twice in Kanda's direction. A solemn look crossed her face and she whirled around.

"He's unstable. Nancy, get Inspector Fei immediately."

::

Komui's worst fears were playing out in front of his eyes. The Chinese man stared in horror as the Order's brave exorcists rose as one to oppose the cloud of akuma and the solitary dark figure who led them: Allen Walker. Stumbling backwards a few feet, he shakily gripped the hard stone of the wall and stuck out a slender finger towards his most trusted friend.

"R-Reever...is there any explanation to this disaster?"

He was shoved to the side as a large boulder hit the wall next to him, crumbling the old stone. Reever panted, his hand on the Supervisor's chest.

"Careful, Komui-san. You were nearly flattened."

The scientist cleared his throat and looked from the battle scene to Komui.

"As for an explanation...I'm afraid I couldn't tell you."

Komui grabbed the man's arm to steady himself and grimly looked over the scene again. His eyes glazed over with a stern look that he hardly ever wore and his voice lowered so that he was just audible over the noise.

"Where's Leverrier? We can't let him see this...he'd take our Allen away for good."

Reever looked at his friend in surprise and raised his eyebrows. A blonde-haired man stepped out from the entrance to stand just behind them, and before Reever could speak, the man questioned Komui softly.

"Am I to assume that you would hide something as colossal as this from the Inspector?"

The Supervisor turned to look at the face of Howard Link. _Shit..._ Straightening his shoulders, he looked the man in the eye.

"Yes. I would."

A stony silence passed from Komui to Link, bullets flying and the sound of metal upon metal in the background, punctuated by the occasional explosion. Finally, Link broke the silence with a smooth smirk as he adjusted his spectacles on his nose.

"Good...I'm glad to see we're on the same page."

::

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi! Grow! Grow! Grow!"

The huge hammer slammed down, hitting five akuma at once and causing them to explode on impact. Lavi gripped the handle and pole-vaulted himself into the air, swinging his anti-akuma weapon and hitting a gigantic level three right in the face. A solemn smirk flickered across his face and he landed solidly on the ground as the monster burst into pieces. The smile instantly left when he caught a breath and paused to look up at the Noah suspended in mid-air by the extended bottom of his white cape.

"C'mon, Allen-kun...snap out of it!"

The redhead gritted his teeth and clenched the handle of his hammer tightly. Air rushed by his face as the handle extended, shooting him up higher and higher towards the white light where Allen floated. Seeing his approach, Allen turned cold golden eyes upon his friend and the Clown Belt unwound from his waist, whipping out to wrap around Lavi's throat.

Lavi's green eye widened and he let go of his anti-akuma weapon, clutching at his throat as his breath was sharply cut off. Staring into the lifeless eyes of Allen Walker, he wanted to scream at him to stop, but nothing came out.

"Stupid exorcist..."

The voice of the Fourteenth came out of Allen's mouth as a cruel smirk curved across his face and the Clown Belt held the young Bookman in the air. He extended his claw to scrape a long gash along Lavi's arm from shoulder to wrist in one smooth motion. The sharp claw cut through flesh and muscle all the way down to bone. Lavi's head snapped back and he cried out in pain despite the tension at his throat.

::

_"Aaahh!!"_

A scream penetrated into Allen's mind, cutting through the darkness and a picture of Lavi's pain-stricken face assaulted him like a blow to the chest.

"L..Lavi?!"

::

_"Aaahh!!"_

Another cry of pain echoed from inside the Order building.

"We're losing him!"

"We can't! We won't! I will _not_ lose my new general!"

"Sir! He's slipping!"

"Well, fix it then!"

"But, sir!"

"_Just do it!!_"

A mass of Central nurses and doctors swarmed Kanda's private recovery room in the clinic, all working with incredible speed as the unconscious exorcist thrashed in the bed. Looming over him stood the angry figure of Malcolm Leverrier, shouting orders to the doctors and occasionally turning to yell at Mono Fei, who stood off to the side, recording everything in a black notebook. Fei's mismatched eyes watched the scene emotionlessly and his pencil scritch-scratched across the page.

Suddenly, Kanda's body spasmed violently and the doctors were forced to step back, lest they get hit. His eyes flew open in shock, then immediately closed again tightly as he was jolted back into consciousness by an unknown source. Something was gripping his heart, twisting it, tightening around it. He could barely breathe and seemed not to notice a single soul in the room. He was being suffocated by an invisible force.

The dark twisted face of a familiar person flitted across his mental field of vision without warning. Kanda's eyelids clenched together tighter and his fingernails pierced through the bed sheets that were crumpled up in his fists, digging into his bare palms. The red liquid slowly trickled out of the small wounds as the samurai threw back his head.

"No, Moyashi!!"

::

As Lavi's scream began to clear his head, another voice cut into Allen's brain as his eyesight came into focus.

_"No, Moyashi!!"_

Allen's golden eyes widened in surprise and changed back into the usual bright blue. His skin tone began to lighten up and the marks across his forehead started to fade.

"K-Kanda!!?!"

The samurai's face found its way into his mind, wrenched in pain and agony. Allen blinked in horror and lost the picture. He began descending from the sky as the Clown Belt released Lavi, coughing and holding his injured arm, back onto the ground. It retracted back around his waist and suddenly, he saw the scene around him.

Exorcists were scattered right and left, battling akuma. There were scores of finders and scientists stretched out on the ground in mangled heaps and several black and red coats punctuated the bloody mess. Allen's breath caught in his throat as he looked over the field, and the door of light behind him shut with a snap. Once on the ground, his innocence deactivated and he fell to his knees.

_Wh...what did I do?! Was this all...me?!_

Tears rose into his eyes and he felt his throat twist into a lump. Scanning the mass of bloody people, he noticed that most were injured and not dead, though there was a fair amount of corpses that were now being stacked to the side. The akuma had stopped their attack as Allen's innocence deactivated and stared at him for a moment before the horde began to leave the area.

"Ahh~! Noah-sama is asleep now! Let's go!"

One level two akuma who took on the form of a woman riding a horse called out to the others and they followed it, dispersing into the woods and disappearing from sight.

Allen's eyes desperately began searching the scores of wounded, looking for one face in particular. He began to feel faint and was suddenly lifted to his feet by an arm, scooping him up by his underarm.

"Oi, Allen-kun. You're back!"

Lavi's voice barely registered in Allen's mind as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, still trying to find the face. His voice croaked, sounding weak even to himself.

"Where's...Kanda...?"

The redhead's eyes widened and he looked grim.

"I...don't know."

Allen's body fell limp in Lavi's good arm as he passed out.

::

"Where's the beansprout?! I _demand_ to know!"

Kanda glared furiously at the bewildered doctors and nurses around him. His pain had stopped just as suddenly as it had started, and he was now sitting upright with no signs of anything wrong, save for the scar across his chest that refused to heal. Cold sapphire eyes surveyed the room and finally found the stern grin of Leverrier.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Number Eight."

Fists clenched at his sides and he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Welcome back, my f*cking eye. Answer my damn question! Where in the hell is that beansprout?!"

The doctors and nurses caught a look from Fei and quickly began filing out of the room. Leverrier laughed; the sound of his voice scraping against the air made Kanda's eye twitch.

"That's none of your concern. Glad to see you finally woke up. Wouldn't want the first artificial general in history dying right away."

He smirked at the look of shock on Kanda's face and turned to leave, waving.

"You'll continue your schedule right away of course. Congratulations, General Kanda."

As the man left, Kanda blinked. _General? _He glanced over to the only person left in the room. Fei closed his notebook and stuck the pencil behind his ear, casually standing near his bedside.

"You reached one hundred percent synchronization. You're officially a general, if the Supervisor can fix your sword that is."

_Mugen...oh yea, where is it? _He looked around the small room but couldn't find the slender anti-akuma weapon. _Che...Komui's probably working on it now. _Kanda sighed and swung his legs around to stand up from the bed. His first question was suddenly remembered and he glared at Fei as he pulled on a white shirt over his bare chest.

"You aren't going to tell me where Moyashi is either, are you?"

Fei said nothing. Kanda gritted his teeth when a noise broke the silence. Without bothering to button his shirt, the samurai walked to the door and poked his head out. The hallway was filling with people shouting back and forth and a group of finders carrying a stretcher came into view. Eyes widening, Kanda stepped out of the room. Fei followed him silently.

Stretchers were passing by him with countless bleeding and torn people. Some were finders. Some were scientists. He recognized a kitchen aide.

_What the hell happened...?!_

The raven-haired exorcist caught his breath when, along with the stretchers, body bags were carried in. The men who bore the grim burdens held faces of painful sorrow and were holding straight faces as best they could while they worked. Stretcher after stretcher made its way into the clinic. Corpse after corpse followed a different path down the hall towards the one of the main rooms.

_What...the _hell_ happened?!?!_

Kanda's blood froze as he recognized the boy on the next stretcher. White hair fell in a dirty mess around the boy's head. A distinctive red scar ran down one eye. On his forehead, strange marks were faintly evident, but quickly fading from sight. A redhead followed the stretcher, his bloody right arm held in his left. He noticed Kanda and managed a small painful smile.

"Hey, Yuu. Missed a...rather interesting fight...heh..."

The taller exorcist's heart tightened and he clenched his hands at his sides once more, ignoring Lavi as the Bookman-in-training followed the stretcher into the clinic. Once Allen's unconscious body had disappeared from view, Kanda turned on his heel and took off at a rapid pace for his room. Anger, resentment, shock, and finally guilt were welling up inside him and he needed to get away from everyone. Far away. Isolate himself. He was faintly aware of Fei following him.

As he reached the room, Kanda threw open the door, stepped inside, and shut it in Fei's face, leaving the inspector to stand awkwardly outside. He pressed his back to the door and slid down it to the floor, staring straight ahead of him in the room that was dimly lit by the light of his glowing lotus flower. One hand clutched at his chest as he again felt the tightening around his heart. Thoughts instantly poured through his head; questions without answers.

_Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be at such a wrong time? And why do I even care what happens to the idiot at all?_

He cast a glance over at the eerie lotus in its hourglass cage. Eyes widening, he noticed one more petal had joined the small pile on the bottom of the glass, leaving only seven left on the flower. A face from Kanda's memories hit him, mocking him as he realized it had happened yet again. He shut his eyes, lowering his head.

_Moyashi...I...wasn't there to keep my promise..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it. Surprise, surprise! Link's on Komui's side?! What next...Leverrier having a hissy fit over unicorns? Oh the possibilities... Next chapter...Blame.


	6. Blame

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

: Yes, Leverrier is horrible! He should fall into a pit of boiling tar that burns the creepy looking Hitler mustache right off his face. -.-""

glon morski: That was somewhat along the lines of how I thought when Hoshino-sensei released the last chapter. When Kanda is identified as a second-exorcist, I couldn't help but think of Suman for some reason. And then when I thought about it, no one knows why or how he became linked to the lotus in the first place. So there you have it. My rendition of what I think Kanda is. xD

MitarashiiDango: Guarantee a happy ending? Me? Oh dear...we'll see. xD I can't guarantee anything yet, and besides, if I _did_ guarantee something...well now that would be a spoiler, wouldn't it? ^_^

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Blame**

_Moyashi...I...wasn't there to keep my promise..._

::

_There was no escaping it. Everywhere he turned, he saw everything through a red foggy screen. Bodies. Blood. Dead people that he had once known, had once shared a meal with or a bright, cheery "hello" in the hall, lying lifeless in mangled heaps on the ground. And the worst part of it all was the voice laughing. He wanted to make it stop._

_Eyes widening, he slapped a hand to his mouth. Was that _him_ laughing?! He clamped his mouth shut, pressing lips together firmly, but still the laughter came. Dry. Cutting. Dark. Void of emotion. Allen couldn't control it. He couldn't lift a finger._

_No, that wasn't right. He was lifting several fingers. Lavi's face was thrust in front of his own and he watched himself slice open his friend's arm, slowly, straight through flesh and muscle. The sight made his stomach turn and he tried to cry out, to stop himself, anything!!_

_**No!! No, stop!!**_

_Came his mental screams but no one heard him. Vainly, he tried to release Lavi's neck and yank his claw back. The Clown Belt tightened on its own accord and the "other Allen" was smirking as he drew metal fingers through flesh. Again, he resisted the pull of his own body. Again, he failed. Allen Walker was powerless to do anything but watch himself in horror._

_The screams of pain reverberated in his head, first from Lavi's mouth, then a distinct echo of Kanda. Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt his throat closing. _

_**Why?! I hate the Fourteenth!! Stop it, you bastard!!**_

_"Dear boy, I'm not doing a thing."_

_Allen gasped in shock as the cruel scornful tone of the Fourteenth flickered in and out of his mind, as if the deceased Noah was dancing about in glee._

_**The hell do you mean?! Look!!**_

_"You look. Can you not see the claw that just mutilated the redheaded exorcist? Can you not hear the cries of your so-called 'friends' at the pain you yourself are causing?"_

_Allen's eyes flew to his claw and he held it up in front of him. Red oozing liquid trickled down each double-edged finger and crept its way down to his wrist. The sharp pungent oder of death met his nostrils and he caught his breath, shaking._

_He was a monster._

::

Allen sat up with a jolt, covered in cold sweat, as he suddenly awoke. He took a moment to catch his breath, eyes still closed.

"Finally! Geez Allen, you sure can sleep!"

Lavi's bright voice greeted him and he sighed, opening his eyes to look up at his friend. The redhead's smile faltered and he took a step backwards, eyes widening in surprise.

"A-Allen....your eyes...."

Raising an eyebrow, the younger boy blinked and plastered on his usual smile. His head made that characteristic tilt to the left and he chuckled dryly.

"Sheesh, Lavi. What a nice thing to wake up to."

Lavi had lost the smile altogether and said nothing. Taking the opportunity to look over him, Allen noticed with a sinking heart that his arm was smothered in bandages and rested in a sling across his chest. _So it hadn't been a dream after all... _His own smile weakened and he felt the dark cloud of guilt looming over him. _That means....the rest of it wasn't a dream either..._

"Now, what on earth are you talking about. What's wrong with my eyes?"

The white-haired exorcist reached for a small hand mirror that lay on the medical table and he realized that he was in the clinic, though exactly why escaped him. He wasn't injured. Since Lavi still didn't respond, Allen sighed and lifted the mirror to look at his face. What he saw knocked the breath clean out of him.

His eyes were _golden_.

Not just any golden. _Noah_ golden. Hands shaking, he dropped the mirror into his lap and his right hand moved to cover his right eye.

"W-Why..?"

He whispered, words barely audible. Lavi found his voice and stepped forward, laying a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"I...guess it's just a part of you now-"

"Don't you under_stand_ Lavi?!? I'm turning into your enemy! I....I did that to you!!"

Allen interrupted with a suddenly angry voice, pointing at Lavi's bad arm. His eyes began to fill with tears, but he blinked rapidly, forcing them back in. Hands clenching into fists, he looked away as Lavi sat on the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's not the Allen I know. The Allen _I _know would say 'To hell with it.' and refuse to give in or give up."

Closing his eyes tightly, Allen ground out.

"Yea, well maybe I'm not _that_ Allen anymore...hell, I don't even know if I'm 'Allen' at all."

Lavi opened his mouth to answer, thought better of it, and shut it again. The two sat in silence in the private clinic room for several minutes before Lavi finally stood up and turned to go.

"Well, I don't believe that."

Allen looked up suddenly, but Lavi's back was turned and he was almost out the door. Pausing, the redhead glanced over his shoulder and flashed a grin.

"Oh, by the way, Yuu-kun stopped by earlier. He yelled at us to get out so he could be alone with you. It was so out of character for him that I didn't bother questioning it. And..."

He nodded towards the bed.

"...he left you something. Dunno why."

He disappeared. Allen stared at the empty doorway for a moment. _Kanda wanting to be alone with me? What the heck is that about?_ _I was unconscious!_ White hair fell in his face as he looked down at the sheets where Lavi had nodded to. Partially covered by a fold in the sheets was a small pink and white petal.

Confused, Allen reached forward and grasped it delicately between his thumb and forefinger of his deformed hand. He examined the petal. It was wilted, pink hues stained with purple from age. When he turned it over and placed it on his palm, it went limp. To any other eye, it looked just the same as any other petal from a flower that grew in the woods or near a lake, but Allen caught sight of a very soft, barely visible, glow. Realization hit him like a brick to the face.

_This is..._

The exorcist clenched his hand into a fist around the petal and kicked the sheets off him, standing. He took off out the door and down the hall towards Kanda's room, mentally cursing. Oh yes. He knew _exactly_ what this petal meant. And he knew exactly _why_ Kanda had given it to him. But he was going to demand that the samurai tell him to his face.

_You idiot, BaKanda!!_

As the boy breezed past several hallways, Link slid out of one to fall into step beside him.

"Walker, it's good to see you awake. I must speak with you immed-"

"Not now, Link! Can't you just leave me alone for one damn minute?!"

The blonde-haired man blinked in surprise and stopped in his tracks. Allen rarely cursed aloud.

::

_You're an idiot...you're an idiot...you're a f*cking idiot..._

Kanda told himself bitterly over and over as he slouched on the floor, back resting on the side of his bed. How could he have been so stupid? What possessed him to pull that act not ten minutes ago?! He must have looked completely ridiculous.

_Che...clearing the damn clinic just to give Moyashi a flower petal?! What the hell was I thinking?! What the f*ck is wrong with me?!_

His long raven-colored hair was down and fell over his shoulders as he leaned forward, resting his muscled arms on his knees. He'd gone to Komui after the incident in the clinic, but the Chinese man was too busy helping with the wounded and dead and hadn't managed to finish fixing Mugen yet. After that, he'd returned to his room and changed out of his uniform and into a white dress shirt and black pants, fully intending on meditating, but he just couldn't focus.

Sighing, he unbuttoned the shirt and started taking it off. _Might as well try to sleep._ A sharp knock at the door made him stop and his eyes narrowed. Shrugging the shirt back on his shoulders, Kanda stood and walked to the door, ready to give whoever dared disturb him a piece of his mind. Just as he reached for the handle, the door slammed open on its own and he was forced to take a step back.

"BaKanda!! What were you thinking?!"

The familiar voice quelled all thoughts of murder and Kanda blinked at the angry face of Allen Walker, instantly rooted to the spot by the sight of sharp, flashing, golden eyes staring back at him. Even if he could speak, Allen would have cut him off. He found himself looking at the boy's deformed hand and the delicate object that rested in its palm as it was thrust into his face.

"What is this?!"

The samurai's sapphire eyes darkened visibly and he "che'd", turning his head to the side to avoid the cursed boy's piercing glare.

"A petal. You blind?"

Allen narrowed his eyes and invited himself in, slamming the door shut behind him. Kanda took advantage of the small pause to walk over and sit on his bed, head still turned carefully away.

"Idiot! You know that's not what I'm talking about. Why the hell would you give me this, and answer truthfully, Yuu Kanda!!"

The taller exorcist crossed his arms over his chest, which was still decorated with a jagged scar that wouldn't heal. Allen stood in front of him, arms also crossed and foot tapping as he waited for the answer. Finally, Kanda relented, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Che...it's...an apology of sorts." _Why am I explaining this to him? _"Was the least I could do considering...I broke my promise."

Allen's golden eyes narrowed still further and he knelt to look at Kanda from eye-level.

"So you're telling me that you're sorry for getting hurt? That you're sorry for being forced to synchronize again? That you're sorry for being one petal closer to death?!"

Kanda flinched at the last question and kept his eyes focused on the floor, silent. A sudden tight grip clenched around his forearms and he pulled away but the hands tightened and he finally looked up into Allen's face.

"Why...why would you remind me that my friend is dying?"

Allen's voice faltered and his grip on the samurai's arms loosened briefly before tightening again. He kept his golden eyes locked with Kanda's sapphire ones until the older boy finally spoke.

"It was to apologize for not keeping my end of our deal. You...went out of control and I wasn't there to stop you. I wasn't there to protect the Order or _you_. I hate people who break their promises and..."

His deep voice trailed off and he once again found the floor fascinating. His chest was twisting in ways he wasn't familiar with and he wasn't used to speaking honestly with Allen about anything. Doors were being opened in the walls that he had so carefully maintained around himself. Doors that he, himself, was opening. Opening to _Allen_ of all people. And to top it all off, a dull ache had started in his left shoulder.

"BaKanda..."

The sound of the well-used nickname made Kanda close his eyes.

"Moyashi...I..."

'Moyashi' cut him off from saying anything more by placing his left hand on a portion of Kanda's chest that was bared by the open white shirt. He slid his hand under the shirt and rested it directly over the tattoo; the warmth from the hand seeping into Kanda's skin.

"It wasn't your fault, Kanda. It was this thing's fault. You didn't have a choice."

His hand lifted off the tattoo and he traced the new scar with his fingertip, careful not to scratch Kanda with his long nail.

"And you're healing slower. It's not like you could have helped it. I don't consider that as breaking your promise. So stop blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control, ok?"

"I could say the same for you."

Allen retracted his hand and blinked as Kanda continued.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're blaming yourself just as much as I am. I don't know all the details, but I'm quite sure that you couldn't have helped it either. The Fourteenth is the Fourteenth. You are you. So you better not do something idiotic like blame yourself for what happened, because it was the Noah bastard's doing, not yours."

The white-haired exorcist looked surprised for a moment and glanced down, eyes darkening.

"I couldn't do a thing, Kanda...I...I just watched helplessly as I felt myself injuring Lavi, giving orders to the akuma...."

His voice was quiet and burdened with pain. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him look up into fierce blue eyes.

"No one can change the past. But we have full control over our future. Heck, if you don't like what the Fourteenth is doing, then tell him off. Take control of _him_ for a change. You might be a thick-headed beansprout, but you aren't weak. You f*cking reformed your broken innocence after Tyki supposedly killed you. And you revived everyone in the Ark by using your powers as a Noah. You _can_ do some damn good with this, Moyashi."

He took a breath and added firmly.

"And I'll make good of the promise I made, because I don't go back on my word. I'll keep it until I Fall."

Allen was staring at him now and Kanda silently cursed himself, releasing his shoulder. _Idiot, since when do _you_ give the advice? For someone who doesn't care what happens to the beansprout, you sure are doing a good job of proving otherwise._

The younger boy's determined voice caught him off-guard.

"I won't let you Fall, and you won't let me be consumed. That was the deal we made. So don't go on and on about 'when' you Fall. Because I won't let it happen."

The raven-haired exorcist let dark bangs fall into his face as his head tilted downwards. Allen suddenly took up a softer tone of voice, standing to his feet.

"Arigatou...by the way. You know...for the advice."

Kanda leaned forward as Allen stood, resting his elbows on his knees as he studied the floor, then looked up at Allen with a slow smirk creeping across his face.

"Damn it, Moyashi. Why do you keep talking? It gets annoying as shit."

Allen broke into a grin, a real one, Kanda noted, and crossed his arms.

"Baka, that's _why_ I keep talking. To annoy you. And for the last time, it's _Allen_."

The samurai's smirk widened and he turned his body, lying backwards onto the bed with his arms behind his head, and sighed.

"Che...you're a bitch."

"And you're an asshole."

"Damn right."

"Oh so you're proud of being an asshole?"

"I said damn right, didn't I?"

"Did I also mention you're a bastard?"

"No."

"Well you are."

"Are we gonna keep up this sick emotional shit, or are you going to leave?"

"Ok, ok, Mr. Pole-Up-The-Ass."

"You're making a f*cking death wish."

"Yea, I know."

Allen opened the door and stepped out, grinning impishly over his shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, Lavi told me some very _interesting_ things about you not long ago. Like how you threw a tantrum over wanting to be alone with me in the clinic. I don't know whether to be surprised, sick, delighted, or a mixture of all three."

He laughed and shut the door as Kanda flushed to the tips of his ears.

_I'm going to skin that f*cking rabbit alive._

::

Allen found Link waiting outside the door as he shut it. The man instantly leaned off the wall and stood in front of him. Allen's smile faded into a look of annoyance.

"Walker..."

"Yea, I know, I know. Talk. You and me. Gotcha."

The inspector adjusted his spectacles and headed down the hallway, Allen at his heels.

"Not just you and me, Walker-san. General Cross wants a word with you as well."

The cursed boy's eyes widened and then he gave a sigh of resignation. Great. Just great. Now he was going to have to talk to his Master again, and Earl-knows how many bills he'd receive this time. A thought crossed his mind.

"And Leverrier?"

Link stopped walking and Allen nearly ran into him as the man turned to face him, lowering his voice.

"...No. All he knows is that there was an akuma attack. He was busy with Kanda-san when it happened, so he has no idea you were behind it...and Komui and I plan to keep it that way."

Allen blinked in shock and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Link motioned for him to follow and took off down the hall again. Allen shut his mouth and followed silently.

_Link? Howard Link? Not tell Leverrier something like that? What's going on...?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! That chapter took me forever. I hope Kanda didn't get too out of character for you guys. As always, reviews are welcomed! Next chapter...To Skin A Rabbit.


	7. To Skin A Rabbit

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

I just want to apologize for the horrendous amount of time it took me to write this chapter! I was away for a week and then had a final for my summer course. Things just kept popping up, but it's finally finished! Sorry to have kept you waiting!

I decided to rename this chapter "To Skin A Rabbit" because...well you'll see. ^_^;; As a little gift to you all for being so late on this, I also wrote up a small extra for you! Check it out.

EXO718: Wow that's interesting. I also think that could relate to it...but I guess we'll have to find out. Soon!! Hoshino-sensei is releasing another chapter soon! [ Did anyone hear about that? ^_^ ]

MitarashiiDango: Haha, well you'll be happy to know that I've finished the planning process for the entire fan fiction with my dearest friend Amanda. And you'll like the ending.

a1y-puff: Ooh...yes. Yes I shall. But much later. xD Kanda doesn't get to hallucinate on paper _quite_ yet.

Fox_Mountain: Hehe, this chapter has more Yullen for you. It's a bit more open now.

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: To Skin A Rabbit**

"You understand what's happening to you, don't you?"

The words fell heavily on Allen's head and he dropped his gaze from the man with the cigarette in front of him, finding a small stain on the floor suddenly very interesting. His voice was quiet when he answered.

"Yes. But...is there a way to fight it?"

Golden eyes flew up again to lock into the stern hard ones of his Master. Allen stood up from the blue velvet couch to clench both fists at his sides.

"There has to be a way, right? I mean, I'm still my own person! Tyki has "black and white" sides too. Can't I just use one side and not the other?"

"It isn't impossible...but it's highly unlikely."

Cross Marian drew a long drag from his cigarette and puffed out an artistic circle of smoke, then tapped it against the desk in front of him, causing a small clump of ashes to fall lightly on the smooth surface. He let crimson hair fall in his face before glancing at his apprentice from between the strands.

"It would take a tremendous amount of control to do that, and it would most likely be incredibly painful until you took full control."

Before Allen could reply, Cross leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and propping them up on the table. Sitting beside him on his right was a very serious looking Komui Lee, and on his left sat Howard Link, looking emotionless as usual. Komui spoke up softly.

"I don't want to bring this up, Allen-kun...but do you realize how much we're sticking our necks out for you?"

The young exorcist, who'd been clenching his fists tighter, suddenly blinked and calmed down a little. Link continued where Komui had left off.

"The entire Order knows that the Fourteenth is a part of you. The entire Order saw that akuma attack today. At least five people recognized the Noah attacking us as you. News travels fast and it's going to take a lot of lies and manipulation to put a stop to it early enough. Leverrier didn't witness the attack, which is convenient, but he still knows that it happened and I've already been asked questions. You're putting yourself and us in a dangerous situation with Central, whether you mean to or not."

A dark cloud crept across Allen's face and the boy felt a heaviness upon his heart. He was causing so much trouble just from who he was. Maybe he could do the Order a favor and just leave...

_Wait..._

Kanda's words echoed in his head.

_"No one can change the past. But we have full control over our future. Heck, if you don't like what the Fourteenth is doing, then tell him off. Take control of him for a change. You might be a thick-headed beansprout, but you aren't weak. You f*cking reformed your broken innocence after Tyki supposedly killed you. And you revived everyone in the Ark by using your powers as a Noah. You can do some damn good with this, Moyashi."_

A soft smile broke through the darker look on Allen's face and he straightened up.

_Just like Kanda to say something nice in the meanest way possible._

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you all. From now on, I promise I'll try my hardest to change that. A...certain friend of mine...told me that good can come out of this, so I'm going to search for it."

He ended with a determined look and semi-real smile, whirling on his heel and walking towards the door.

"And I'm going to start right now."

Komui blinked in surprise and stood, but Cross moved his hand to the Chinese man's knee and pushed him back into his chair.

"That's all well and good, Allen, but remember that your suspicion level has gone drastically up since the attack. Leverrier will be keeping a close eye on you and there's only so much we can do to help."

Link stood as well and walked quietly over to Allen's side just as he paused in the doorway. He spoke softly near Allen's ear.

"If you're wondering why I'm involving myself in this, I'm sorry, but I can't give you an answer. All you need to know is that Central and its leaders haven't always been this arrogant, inhumane...or brutal."

He breezed past Allen and stood waiting outside while the exorcist's mind instantly thought of one person at the word "brutal".

_Kanda..._

::

"Allen-kun? Didn't you hear me?"

Allen blinked twice and looked over at Lenalee with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry...I kinda spaced out."

He dug his spoon into the bowl of soup in front of him and ate a large spoonful. Lenalee giggled and folded her hands on the table where they were sitting in the cafeteria. Allen had run into her in the hallway and she'd invited him to eat with her. Twelve plates of food later, the white-haired boy was starting to zone off while Lenalee went on and on about how clingy her older brother Komui was being. The usual.

"That's ok. Oh! Why don't we go visit Lavi-kun? He's still in the clinic because the head nurse won't let him leave yet."

Lenalee suggested brightly, standing up from the table. Allen hid a guilty look with expert ease. It _had_ been his fault that Lavi's arm was broken. Glancing at the table of food, he picked up a small plate of assorted cakes and cookies that he hadn't touched yet.

"I'll bring him a little something. That should cheer him up."

The ever-silent Link stood as well, ready to shadow Allen again. The exorcist groaned inwardly, but smiled on the outside. Ever since the little talk with him, Komui, and Cross, Link had taken extra care to follow Allen everywhere in order not to seem suspicious to Inspector Leverrier.

Lenalee smiled happily.

"Oh, he'll love that! Peanut butter chip cookies are his favorite. C'mon!"

She grabbed Allen's wrist and tugged him out of the cafeteria towards the clinic. Allen raised his eyebrows and suddenly smiled.

"Hey Lenalee-chan...you seem to know a lot about Lavi lately."

His smile widened slightly as he caught a hint of a blush creeping into the Chinese girl's cheeks.

"Well yea...I visit him a lot. Poor Lavi-kun needs company. He's too social to be holed up in a hospital room."

Allen removed his wrist from Lenalee's grasp and poked her side teasingly.

"I'm sure he does. I bet he loves your company the best~!"

The blush graduated into a deeper shade of red as Lenalee laughed nervously and avoided responding to that by pushing the door of the clinic open and skipping in. Allen walked after her, but Link paused at the door. He answered the odd look he got from Allen by waving his hand.

"Hospitals...and the like make me queasy. I'll wait out here."

Allen nodded and disappeared inside. Greeting him was a rather happy red-headed rabbit who waved with his good arm, the other being fawned over by Lenalee.

"Hey, Allen! Aww, did you bring me snacks? You're lucky the head nurse isn't here right now or she'd have your head for bringing me sweets."

"Lavi-kun, stop moving around so much! You'll only aggravate your arm!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's alright Lena-chan."

The young exorcist suppressed a giggle and strode over to the bed, placing the plate of treats beside Lavi, who instantly picked a peanut-butter chip cookie and sank his teeth in. Lenalee glanced at Allen with a smug grin as if to say "ha, I was right". Allen smiled and watched Lavi for a moment.

"I'm glad you're feeling well, Lavi. I feel so bad...I hope you know I didn't mean to-"

Lavi cut him off with a cookie-filled grin.

"Oh pweash, Allwen. I know ya did-nn mean ta."

"Lavi! Have some manners!"

Lenalee scolded and shoved another cookie in his mouth, forcing him to shut up and chew. Lavi's single green eye twinkled with laughter and he munched obediently. Allen sat next to Lenalee on the bed beside him as he finished what was in his mouth and was off again.

"Oh! Allen, you missed it. The one nurse who takes care of me was just in here not ten minutes ago. She's so cute and she laughed at my jokes! I think I have a shot there."

Allen felt a sweat drop on his forehead as Lenalee's face slowly lost the smile it had been sporting.

"That's...uh...great Lavi. But don't you think you should look around a bit more instead of choosing the first pretty girl you see? You never know if there might be someone better close by..."

"Haha, well I guess I could. I'm pretty single-minded so I don't usually look past the first person...hehe..."

Lenalee blushed slightly and gave Allen a grateful look for trying. He smiled back, but paled when Lavi spoke yet again.

"But what about you, eh, Allen-kun~? Things working out on your end? I know you went to talk to Kanda today..."

Lavi's face broke into a mischievous grin and Allen felt his own face starting to heat up.

_Lavi!! In front of Lenalee?!_

He glanced at her, but she just giggled, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. Allen's own blush darkened.

_She knew?!_

"Ah...haha...wh-what do you mean?"

He mentally cursed himself, absolutely positive that his feigned innocence was see-through. He was right.

"Oh Allen-kun...your face is bright red!"

Lenalee laughed and patted his knee, which only caused the reddened Allen to redden more. He had been regretting the day he'd told Lavi about his secret ever since it had happened. The truth was, Allen had a crush on the handsome Japanese. He'd grown to accept the mocking nickname and crude habits and somewhere along the way, though he never could figure out exactly when, they had become like a communication point between them. Kanda called him beansprout, and he called the older boy BaKanda. It was just the way it was, and Allen wouldn't change that, but sometimes he'd feel a small twist in his stomach, wishing he could drop the act and let out how he felt. But it was impossible, he was sure of it. There was no way Kanda would feel the same. He'd rather keep the bond they had with insults than nothing at all.

He'd been hiding this for a while and when it finally came down to it, he'd vented to Lavi's willing ear. And the Bookman-in-training just wouldn't stop bringing it up.

"S-So I talked to him...that doesn't prove anything. You two are probably the only ones who even know about that, and I doubt Kanda is..."

"...gay?"

Lavi finished for him. Allen swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and nodded, face as red as beets. Couldn't they just drop the matter? Obviously, Lavi had other plans.

"Haha! I wouldn't worry about that. Why do you think he hasn't had a girlfriend until now? He's still in the closet!"

Lenalee's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth in surprise. Allen felt himself blinking in shock, mind running over what Kanda had told him. That wasn't the reason the samurai didn't date anyone, but it wasn't like he could tell Lavi the real one.

"L-Lavi...don't you think that's assuming things?"

::

"Ah-CHOO!!"

Kanda sniffed and rubbed his nose, sitting up in bed.

_That's the third sneeze in the past five minutes! What the hell?_

He wasn't sick, and he wasn't getting sick. He _didn't _get sick. There was only one explanation, and only one culprit that came to mind. Kanda's eyes narrowed and he hissed under his breath, standing and buttoning up his clean white shirt. Reaching for his sword, he blinked when his hand touched nothing and realization flooded him. Mugen was still being repaired.

Cursing his bad luck, he finished threw open the door and set his mind on the laughing face that had sprung to occupy it.

_Damn it all if I don't kill that rabbit for talking about me behind me back!_

::

Allen's blush had faded into a more pale look and Lenalee was chuckling nervously. Lavi laughed heartily, continuing his loud speech.

"I'm not assuming things at _all_! Have you peeked in his room? He has a _pink flower_ of all things! Can you imagine that?"

That struck a chord with Allen and his smile faded. For Lavi to bring up the lotus...was going too far. What right did he have to talk about it like it was some joke? Allen felt his hands slowly clenching into fists, though both Lenalee and Lavi remained oblivious.

"Oh ho~! I'm telling you, our lovely Yuu-kun is totally and completely gay-"

"What the f*ck are you talking about you godforsaken rabbit?!?!"

Everyone turned to look at the doorway as the subject in question came stomping through the door, "ready to kill" written on his forehead in anger-filled lines. Lavi paled slightly but kept up his impish grin.

"Hey there, Yuu-kun~! We were just talking about-"

"I _know_ what the damn hell you were talking about, baka!!"

Kanda grabbed Lavi's shirt collar without regard for his injury and tugged him up to glare in his face. Lenalee gasped and Allen fought the smile that was threatening to return to his face.

_At a time like this, Kanda _would_ walk in..._

"I don't know where the hell you come up with this shit, but this is the last time you'll ever open your big mouth to spew it out!"

The murderous intent was clear in Kanda's eyes and Allen couldn't help but thank heavens that the exorcist's sword was currently unavailable. If he'd had it with him, Lavi would definitely be in trouble. More than he already was. The redhead himself seemed immune to Kanda's glare and giggled, pointing a finger at Allen.

"But I wasn't lying! I was only telling Allen-kun that if you two ever hit it off it would work out alright!"

Allen's face went crimson as Kanda turned slowly to look at him in surprise, still holding Lavi by his shirt. He felt his stomach flip completely over and struggled to keep from spluttering. How could Lavi hint at such a serious thing like that?!

"I-I don't know what...h-he's talking about!"

Despite her disapproval, Lenalee couldn't keep silent and was giggling as quietly as she could. Allen felt a pang of annoyance. She _would_ go fan-girl right now, wouldn't she? Glancing at Lavi, he narrowed his eyes and tried to turn his face into a shaky scowl, masking the blush and making it appear like anger. He felt the strong urge to join Kanda in his murderous intent.

Speaking of Kanda, the raven-haired exorcist had turned back to Lavi and was staring him down as the redhead laughed.

"Gay Yuu! Gay Yuu!"

Allen paled again, despite the flush on his cheeks.

_Does he have a death wish?!_

Kanda raised his fist, but Lavi somehow slithered his way out of Kanda's grasp and off the bed, making cooing noises as he ran out of the room.

"Hooo~ Yuu-kun is chasing me!! I'm going to be raped!! Oh noo~!"

Lenalee glanced at Kanda and Allen with an apologetic look and flew after Lavi, fully intending on scolding him senseless. Allen appreciated her thought, but the problem was, that left him and Kanda together...alone...after all that talk of being gay...

"Che!! The bastard's so lucky I don't have Mugen on me..."

Kanda muttered, causing Allen to glance over at him. The samurai's face was red and he was panting as if he'd just run a marathon. His hair was still down, spilling over his shoulders in long straight locks, and his blue eyes hid sparks. The anger was still evident on his face, but Allen couldn't help but find him especially attractive at the moment. Kanda seemed to notice Allen staring at him, because he narrowed his sapphire irises at the boy.

"What are you looking at?"

The younger exorcist instantly flushed and turned away.

"N-Nothing..."

"That's an obvious lie."

"No really! It's nothing."

"Hmph. Whatever you say, beansprout."

Kanda grunted and left the room, making a turn down the hallway that led to Komui's office, probably to retrieve his sword. Allen heaved a sigh of relief and closed his golden eyes, lifting a hand to his forehead. There it was again. That connection of nicknames.

"You don't make things easy by seeing through me, BaKanda..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEEHEE! I absolutely love writing Kanda vs Lavi bits. And did anyone catch the hinted minor pairing? Hmm? Next chapter...New Mission.


	8. First Omake

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Woo, the first omake! I think I'm going to write one omake every seven chapters or so. Just for kicks.

For those who don't know, "omake" means "extra" or "bonus".

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Omake**

"What the f*ck did you do to me, _idiot_ Supervisor?!?!"

"Haha...but Kanda-kun you look adorable! I can't believe you didn't wake up...I thought your samurai reflexes were flawless!"

"I do NOT look adorable!! And how can I wake up if you _drugged_ me?!"

"Hoo~! Yuu-kun you really _are_ gay!"

"SHUT IT YOU!"

Komui and Lavi leaned on each other and laughed, holding their guts. Lenalee was standing behind them, shaking her head in disapproval, but her mouth was twitching as she hid her own amusement. It was just too funny.

Kanda crossed his arms angrily in front of him, literally shaking with rage. This was degrading! Humiliating! ANYTHING but proper! Just as he was about to demand the instant death of Komui and Lavi, Allen walked in.

"Hey everyone, what are you all laughing ab-"

The boy froze in shock and horror, face flushing all the way up to the tips of his ears. He thought immediately that he had to be dreaming some sort of sick, twisted fantasy, but that theory was dispelled as soon as Kanda turned around to face him.

The pissed-off exorcist was wearing a dress. A pink, frilly dress. Complete with high-heels, a corsage, and a small twinkling tiara that was placed neatly around his high ponytail. The dress came to his knees, baring the rest of them, and dipped down low in front so a small bit of his scar was showing, with two thin straps that held it up, one falling off his left shoulder oddly. His face was darkened into a red picture of anger and he was clenching his bare arms so tight that his knuckles were white.

"What. Are. You. Looking. At?!"

Komui and Lavi continued hooting with laughter, and by now, Lenalee had joined in, giggling guiltily, unable to hold back. Kanda gave Allen a scathing look, but the white-haired exorcist looked the samurai up and down twice before he found his voice, his whole body as red as blood.

"Wh-What....they do.....to you...?!.."

There was a rather heavy thump as Allen hit the floor, having fainted dead away. This caused another bout of insane laughter from Komui and Lavi, and Lenalee chuckled as she walked over to support Allen's head from the floor.

"Y-Yuu-kun...hahaha...you just made...hehehe....Allen's day..HAHA!!"

Lavi managed between guffaws. Kanda's face grew nearly just as red as Allen's had been and he twitched before taking off the corsage, throwing into Lavi's face, and charging out of the room, slamming the door.

And that was the last time Kanda ever slept with his door unlocked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe...poor Kanda-kun, I just _had_ to... Hope everyone enjoyed that!


	9. New Mission

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

marufu-chan: Congrats for being the only one to actually guess the hinted pairing in chapter seven xD

Q3APo: Actually, it could be either. I never really specified who was the dominating role.

So sorry for the slow updates! I've been busy with trying to get ready for fall semester at university. But on the bright side, chapter nine is already started! So I'll update a lot sooner. ^_^;;

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: New Mission**

Lenalee discovered soon enough that being the only girl on this mission was going to suck.

The Chinese girl rolled her eyes and sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time as Kanda and Allen went off yet again into another quarrel. Before, they'd argued over whether to take a boat or use the Ark to go to Italy, their destination. After Allen won the argument and the group took the Ark, they had fought over who was sharing rooms with who in the hotel. That detail was settled by Howard Link and Mono Fei, who had both been assigned to accompany them. Kanda and Fei shared a room, while Allen and Link shared another. This left Lenalee with her own room, which would have been nice if it wasn't for the constant slamming and knocking about coming from across the hall, indicating that the two hot-headed exorcists had yet again begun an argument.

"You just think you can come right in?! I thought this was _my_ room!"

"BaKanda! I just need an extra blanket! Link took the only one without holes in it!"

"So? You're such a baby! Just use what you have and get out of my f*cking room."

"You're so selfish! Can't you spare one little blanket?"

"That's not the problem, idiot! Now just get the hell _out_!"

There was a loud door slam and an angry slap of fist hitting wood. Lenalee, now thoroughly convinced that she'd never be granted even a minute of sleep, threw the covers off and swung her slender legs around, feet hitting the floor. She mentally sighed and snatched up a discarded robe from the chair it had been previously draped over, tieing it around her thin nightgown.

_This is getting ridiculous..._

She vividly remembered her brother exclaiming loudly when he'd called them all for the briefing.

_"But Kanda-san! You're probably getting bored here aren't you? And I just know~ that Allen-kun's been pacing around like a lion in a cage!"_

_"I refuse to go on a mission with that beansprout!"_

_"Oi! BaKanda, I'm right here! And the name's Allen."_

_"I don't care what your damn name is."_

_"Could you give a shit about me _once_ in a while?"_

_"N-Nii-chan...I can go with Allen-kun. Kanda-kun doesn't have to."_

_"What?! You and Allen?! Alone?! No, no, no, no, I could never let my dearest Lenalee-chan go off alone on a mission with a boy!"_

And here, Lenalee had thrown a well-aimed kick at Komui's head, though he dodged it at the last moment.

_"Ok! Ok! I have a idea....I'll send all three of you!"_

This had drawn complaints from both Allen and Kanda, but they had eventually agreed; Allen grumbling thoroughly about having to go with Kanda and Kanda just remaining stoically silent.

Shaking her head, the girl plucked the blanket from the unused bed beside hers and walked to the door, opening it a crack and peering out.

The white-haired exorcist had crumpled into a kneeling position on the floor, fist still pressed angrily against Kanda's closed door, though it was slightly shaking with pent-up emotion. His head was bowed and his shoulders shook. For one worrying moment, Lenalee thought he was crying, but that was dispelled quickly as Allen's head shot up and he shouted at the door.

"I can't _stand_ you, Kanda!!"

When the outburst elicited no response, Lenalee hesitantly slipped out of her room, crossing the hall in two steps, and knelt beside the angry boy.

"Allen-kun?"

Allen turned his head in surprise, blinking at the girl.

"L-Lenalee-chan? Haha...I didn't see you there..."

He hastily added, fist immediately leaving the surface of the wood and opening to land on the back of his head nervously.

"You see...Link took the good blanket and I'm cold with mine, because it has holes in it, and I just wanted to ask Kanda for one of his, but he's being so stubborn about it and closed the door in my face, so I got mad and-"

Lenalee stopped the boy's babbling by draping the blanket in her hand over his head abruptly. Allen ceased talking and blinked, covered with the light blue cotton.

"Wha..?"

"Silly. I have an extra bed in my room, remember? You could have just asked for this blanket instead of antagonizing Kanda-kun."

The exorcist reached up and pulled the blanket off his head, grinning sheepishly and cheeks flushing in a tint of embarrassment.

"Oh yea..."

The girl sighed and brushed a strand of her rich-colored hair behind her ear. It had grown out and fell just shy of shoulder-length. She lowered her voice gently.

"Allen...you know you really should just tell him how you feel."

::

Allen's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up at Lenalee's suggestion, swallowing nervously.

"But..!!"

"You're not doing yourself any bit of good holding everything in like that. When you two argue, you're always the one to start it, like you're trying to flirt with him..."

Soft purple eyes, a hue which Allen constantly marveled over, met his own golden ones with an uncharacteristic glint in them. Lenalee's mouth was curved into a small smirk that he'd never seen on her face before.

"Don't give me that look, Allen-kun. It's pretty obvious how much you like him from how easily pissed you get around him. Boys are _so_ predictable."

She tossed her head flippantly and stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not surprised Kanda-kun hasn't noticed though. He always was fairly blind to that sort of thing, even if he could figure out everything else about a person."

Though his face was now beet red, Allen stood as well and regarded Lenalee with narrowed eyes as she heaved a sad sigh. There was an odd look crossing her face, and he couldn't place it.

_Is that...sadness? No, it's deeper than that..._

"No matter how much he seems to see through people...Kanda would never notice when anyone tried to gain his favor. He's always been like that. I've seen him reject countless confessions without batting an eye, either not realizing what kind of damage that did to the girl or not caring. Which was why..."

Here she trailed off and her eyes gained a faraway look. Allen might be slow to notice things, but there was no mistaking that look now.

"Lenalee...did you used to...have a crush on Kanda?"

A twinge of pink flared up in the girl's cheeks, but it swiftly died down and she nodded.

"I did. And when I saw how he handled other love confessions, I decided to keep my own crush to myself..."

She brightened a little with a soft smile.

"But I know now that it was more of a brother-sister type love. We still have a good friendship, and he's as much of a brother to me as Komui-nii is."

Allen forced himself to reflect her smile back at her with one of his own, but something she said had caused a slow churning in his stomach. He opened his mouth to voice his concern quietly, smile slowly fading.

"Lenalee-chan...if Kanda...well what I mean to say is..."

His eyes drifted down and he began fiddling with the hem of the cotton blanket, twisting the light blue fabric between his fingertips.

"...if I told him how I felt, wouldn't he just act the same?"

The question was met with silence as Lenalee became at a loss for an answer.

He wasn't sure what he would do in that situation. If Kanda was so quick to reject confessions, what would make this any different? Allen brought his hand up to his chest, clutching the blanket in his fist. There was no way Kanda would treat him any differently, and he was a _boy_ to top it off.

_To be so cold to a girl...he'd be insulted if I..._

To admit his feelings to Kanda with even the slightest hint of hope would be the equivalent of calling the samurai a homosexual. That would _not_ go over well. Allen suddenly remembered something with a sinking feeling.

_Even if he did feel the same way...there's no way he'd accept it._

Kanda had even told Allen himself that he didn't want to hold anyone to close. In the older exorcist's mind, people who were close to him were at the highest risk of being hurt. Allen felt a raw dryness creeping down his throat. Even if the unthinkable happened and Kanda reciprocated his feelings, what was he expecting afterwards? A relationship? The dark truth slipped into focus.

Kanda's fate as a Fallen One caused him to close himself off to anyone who tried to get close. And he would continue to do so unless someone broke through the thick wall he'd placed around himself. The white-haired boy tightened his fist around the blue fabric in his hand as Lenalee sighed.

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun, I just don't have an answer for that...goodnight."

She disappeared in her room, shutting the door softly behind her. Allen quietly returned to his own room, closing his eyes as he collapsed onto his bed without a glance at Link. He wanted to be the one to break through Kanda's barrier, to help him see that it didn't matter to him if he was in danger. It didn't matter if sharing a bond with the samurai placed himself in a bad situation. Kanda couldn't just live the rest of his life alone. And come to think of it, what was Kanda's past? Had he always been so alone? Was that why he kept pushing people away?

The young exorcist curled up, pulling the loaned blanket around himself as best he could. He narrowed his eyes. Whether Kanda liked it or not, he would try to be the person the other exorcist could rely on, even if it meant abandoning his feelings for the boy. He would push through that wall around Kanda and show him that he just couldn't shut himself off from the world. Closing his eyes, Allen felt a shudder run up his back. A single thought shook his resolve.

_When the time comes, will I be strong enough to do it?_

::

There was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight. Not after hearing _that_.

Kanda was glaring daggers at the closed door, even after the hushed voices of the two younger exorcists had faded away, as if daring it to make him angrier than he already was. He hissed in a breath between his teeth.

_You're such an idiot, Allen Walker!_

"Number Eight, are you alright?"

Mono Fei's voice came from the other bed. Though he had chosen concerned and friendly words, his tone was anything but. Kanda retorted.

"Why do you f*cking care?! Wouldn't you rather say something like 'When are you going to raise your synchronization rate?' or 'Don't stress out your body; it isn't your own anyway.' ?"

"No need to become hostile."

"What do you expect when you only ever call me 'Number Eight' ?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

The samurai didn't even give Fei the courtesy of a final glare, turning over in bed to stare at the wall. He once again began to lose himself in thought, fists tightening into the sheets.

_Are you really that stupid, Moyashi? Really? Who gave you permission to "feel" shit towards me at all?!_

Having a sharp sense of hearing, Kanda had managed to catch every single word between Allen and Lenalee. What Lenalee had said was only partially true: Kanda was always sure to give any sort of love confession the cold shoulder, but he wasn't oblivious. He knew very well how much he hurt all the girls who'd had the guts to confess to him. His cold exterior made sure of that. And it wasn't like he denied ever having the desire for a relationship. It was simply a matter of what hurt the least, and rejecting them now was a lot less painful then seeing them killed later.

He'd also known for a long time that Lenalee had been interested in him. She was pretty good at hiding it, but Kanda was sharp. To be honest with himself, he couldn't exactly say he hadn't been interested as well. Lenalee was a good-looking girl and extremely kind. She put up with all of his crude remarks and foul moods without so much as a frown. Maybe at a different time, in a different place, it would have worked.

_But you don't know me, Lenalee. None of those girls did. None of you know, and you never will. You'll be safe that way. No one knows...except..._

Kanda heard a soft noise from the other bed, indicating that Fei had drifted off.

_Moyashi...why did you have to open the door to the real me? I tried so hard to keep it locked. I did such a good job. No one had been able to break through...until you stuck your nose in where it doesn't belong!_

He grit his teeth. Allen was the only person who knew even a fraction of information about him. And he wasn't running away like he was supposed to. Why wasn't he running away?

_Why do you care about me? Don't you know what danger you're in?_

The Japanese exorcist just didn't understand. People who tried to get close to him never made it out alive. He wasn't meant to have a normal life. He was destined to remain alone. That could never change. Allen would just have to realize that.

_Ugh, why did I ever agree to his damn deal?_

Kanda's blue eyes blazed as they bore a hole into the uneven wallpaper that covered the wall of the room. So, the reason Allen wasn't running off was because he had feelings for him? As surprising as it was, Kanda wasn't shocked. The white-haired boy had always been passionate in everything he did. When he got it into his head that he liked Kanda, he probably also set up some sort of resolve. Though what the boy saw in him, Kanda couldn't say.

_It's no big deal. Granted, I've never received a confession from a guy before...but that doesn't matter. I'll just refuse like usual. Make him hate me. Then he'll be safe again._

With a blink, Kanda realized what he was saying and angrily turned over again, clenching the sheets between his curled fingers. To his dismay, he felt heat creeping into his face.

_Why do I even care?! He's an idiot; I don't have any obligation to protect him at all. He can have his stupid little crush if he wants. It's nothing to me. I won't even say anything unless he gets the balls to confess. I don't f*cking care anyway._

Satisfied, the raven-haired exorcist closed his eyes, fingers loosening their hold on the sheets. His muscles relaxed as he tried to chase sleep. It was fine. He didn't care.

_I don't care..._

_..._

_...Right?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really need to update faster...D: Someone stand over me and my writing desk with a whip! Please? Next chapter...A Crack In The Wall - Part One.


	10. A Crack In The Wall Part One

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Ribbonseal: Allen should! They're both dragging their feet if you ask me.

avatar-chik: Oh good. I'm always worried about having Kanda fall too far OOC.

This chapter comes in two parts! So enjoy the first part. I'll be posting the second one very shortly. Also, you'll be introduced to the second OC in this chapter.

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: A Crack In The Wall - Part One**

_Kanda's a lot quieter than usual today..._

Allen mused, glancing over at the samurai walking on the other side of Lenalee. He bore his typical posture: spine aligned perfectly and chiseled shoulders squared, looking straight ahead with hardly a glance to each side. His face seemed unable to express any emotion at all besides annoyance, anger and boredom. At the moment, it was set between boredom and annoyance with a soft furrow of his brow.

"Remind me why it's necessary for you two to tail us?"

The taller exorcist broke the awkward silence with a deep growl directed towards the two mute adults behind them.

"Kanda-san, we are required-"

"Shut up, idiot. It was a rhetorical question."

Kanda cut off Link with a scathing glare over his shoulder and a charismatic grunt that indicated his annoyed level had increased. Link knew all of the signals by now and wisely went silent once again. The exorcist whipped his head to face forward once more and hissed between his teeth.

"Che."

Lenalee said nothing, but cast Allen a warning with her eyes. Allen, however, missed the look entirely.

"Geez, Kanda. Did you wake up with your ass in a hornet's nest today?"

Allen could have predicted the Japanese's response. Kanda's face swiftly evolved into his angered expression and his right hand strayed to his prized anti-akuma weapon, resting dangerously on the hilt. A slender eyebrow twitched once, and his brilliant blue eyes were sparking as they found Allen's own.

"You wanna shut your face, beansprout? Or shall I shut it for you?"

"Like you'd be able to. You're such a slowpoke, I bet you couldn't even touch a hair on my head. And I don't need to repeat myself. My name is _Allen_!"

"Stuff the bullshit. I'd cut off every last strand of old man's hair on your head before you could so much as blink!"

"I'm _not_ an old man! Wanna put your money where your mouth is, BaKanda?!"

"Guys! Grow up, will you? People are starting to stare!"

Lenalee cut in, effectively putting an end to the argument before weapons could be drawn. With a glance around, Allen noticed they were indeed getting odd looks from the passersby. Kanda uttered a quiet string of expletives under his breath and loosened his grip on Mugen's hilt. Another angry "che" punctuated the end of his say on the matter.

Allen shoved gloved hands into his pockets and mentally sighed as a jagged pain flickered through his cranium. Ever since the night before, he'd been having headaches off and on. It wasn't abnormal, but today for some reason they'd become increasingly stronger and more frequent.

_Not to mention I had that dream again last night...or that the Fourteenth greeted me this morning in the mirror..._

Also, this morning his left arm had begun to ache. The young exorcist was getting worried, but he hid it from the others. Fei and Link wouldn't help at all, and Lenalee would over-react. Kanda...

_He claims to know when I hide my pain. But if he does, he never brings it up. Not that he would but..._

The incident in the cafeteria not too long ago stuck in Allen's mind. Kanda had surprised him by confronting him about holding up a fake smile. Allen had been so sure that no one noticed. The samurai had both shattered his security blanket and given him a ray of hope in those few seconds. And then after that, he'd discovered Kanda's own secret. Vivid pictures of Kanda, face wrenched in pain, came flying back to Allen in horrifying detail.

_His body suspended in air, sweat coating the bared skin as he was broken, innocence flowing out of him with crushing force, artificially nearing the complete synchronization rate. His raven hair plastered to his face and back. His tattoo sprawled all across his shoulder and up his neck, partially down his back. The involuntary cries of agony ripping through the exorcist's heaving chest and echoing off the walls as everyone just watched dumbly. When he thought he could bear the sight no longer, Kanda's head rolled to the side towards him. Clouded sapphire irises met his own. It was clear as crystal. He could almost see the spiderweb of cracks in Kanda's spiritual walls and a chunk fell away slowly, leaving a large hole. At that instant of connection, Allen saw a glimpse of what lie behind Kanda's barrier._

_Sadness. _

_Resignation. _

_Pain. _

_Suffering._

_But what struck him like a knife through the heart was the sound of complete desperation and hopelessness that tore Kanda's sore throat open when he rasped that one beloved word._

_"M-Moy...ashi...?"_

The white-haired exorcist felt another wave of pain and was forced to raise a hand to his forehead. Before anyone could notice, a gear emerged and spun quickly, fastening itself to Allen's left eye. When it clicked into place, an image flashed in front of the screen. Allen halted.

"An akuma."

His announcement made the others stop too, and Lenalee nervously looked around.

"Where?"

Kanda's hand was already tightening around Mugen's smooth wood handle.

::

"It's walking towards us."

_Walking? That's odd. Unless it hasn't revealed itself yet._

Kanda ignored the local Italians who were staring at the exorcists in red like they were the plague. He carefully scanned the crowd, feeling his heart rate speed up. He wasn't afraid of facing one mere akuma. It was the constant guessing that unnerved him. You could never know for sure who it was going to be. Was it that tall man in blue? That older lady in red and white? Or maybe even the little girl in yellow who was skipping his w-

_Skipping my way?_

The samurai clenched the hilt of his sword, narrowing his eyes at the girl. He silently cursed Allen for being able to tell who it was. What he wouldn't give for that ability.

The girl saw him.

His eyes widened and she stopped skipping, staring him in the face. A lower lip trembled and she wailed something in Italian before running away. Kanda sighed. So it wasn't the girl. He pushed aside the fact that he'd scared her away with a look.

"Kanda, the akuma is-"

"Oh! Who might you be?"

A cheery feminine voice interrupted Allen and something jabbed into Kanda's spine between the shoulder blades. The exorcist whirled around, drawing Mugen in a fluid movement and aimed a horizontal slash to slice apart whatever was behind him. Metal clashed into metal.

It took a few seconds for Kanda to realize who was standing there, giggling and easily parrying his blow with the rod of her green umbrella. A young lady, who appeared to be around his age, was standing with one hand on her hip. Her hair, which reached her mid-back in soft waves, was a deep chestnut brown and her eyes sparkled turquoise. A pair of silver-rimmed glasses perched daintily on the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a soft pink blouse without sleeves that stopped just above her belly button and a white ruffled skirt that hung low on her hips and reached mid-thigh. Her yellow heeled shoe clicked on the cobblestone road as she tapped her foot.

"My, my. Did I startle you or are you usually this aggressive?"

The girl laughed in a musical tone, speaking to him in clear Japanese with a soft Italian accent.

"Who the hell are you?"

The exorcist wasn't phased and harshly untangled Mugen and her umbrella with a sharp hiss of metal scraping metal. The girl laughed again and Lenalee answered for her.

"...Chomesuke? Is that you?"

The girl spun on her heel in a full circle, switching to English.

"Nope! I'm Chomesuke the second! I go by Kyosuke, so I don't get confused with my former self. You can call me Kyo-chan!"

Kanda glanced at Lenalee, eyes demanding information.

"Ah...Chomesuke was a modified akuma we met in Edo. She helped us fight the Earl and sacrificed herself..."

Lenalee sighed.

"It was before you came. Allen's master modified her, and Kyo-chan too I'm assuming, right Allen-kun?"

Allen was staring at Kyosuke, the look on his face suggesting he was remembering some sort of Cross-related nightmare from his past. He responded by nodding dumbly. Kyosuke giggled and waved at him, then turned back to Kanda, who had lowered his weapon and was sheathing it slowly.

"She's on our side, then?"

He asked suspiciously, narrowing eyes at her. Kyosuke smiled brightly and in a flash she was at Kanda's side, poking his arm with the tip of her umbrella.

_So that's what jabbed me in the back..._

"Of course I am, silly! I'd recognize members of the Black Order immediately! You exorcists wear those stunning red and black uniforms~"

Kyosuke fawned, eyes sparkling. Kanda's eye twitched when the akuma suddenly grabbed his arm.

"You never answered me! I asked who you were!"

Her lip was threatening to extend into a puppy-dog pout. Kanda quickly freed his arm from her grasp, annoyed.

"Che...Kanda."

Kyosuke brightened up and took his arm again happily.

"Kanda-kun! Such a handsome name~"

The raven-haired boy looked ready to maul her. Lenalee noticed Kanda's expression and jumped in, taking Kyosuke's arm and pulling her away from him.

"I'm Lenalee! And this is Allen-kun."

She quickly introduced them.

"And that's Link-san, and he's Fei-san."

Kanda blinked.

_Oh yeah. Almost forgot they were there._

The two inspectors merely nodded at Kyosuke, then returned to scrawling in their notebooks. The girl shook hands with Allen as she was introduced and smiled at Lenalee. The Chinese exorcist returned her smile brightly and laughed.

_That's good. Lenalee needed a girl to talk to on this mission._

Kanda watched them for a moment before striding over, crossing his arms.

"Well, Kyosuke. What business do you have with us?"

The modified akuma turned, pushing up her glasses in a very businesslike manner.

"I don't. But when I saw people from the Black Order I had to say hi! I rarely see anyone from the Order. I'm so glad I ran into such good-looking exorcists!"

She grinned, clearly looking at Kanda as she spoke the last few words, emphasizing "good-looking". The samurai held back an annoyed sigh. Kyosuke continued, face suddenly growing serious.

"Actually, I'm glad I found you when I did. We've been having akuma sightings right and left and I sensed some of the Noah clan in the area as well."

Her turquoise irises shifted over to rest on Allen for a moment. Kanda could swear he saw the white-haired exorcist wince and narrowed his eyes, studying him.

"We're actually on a mission to check that out. Have you found any clues towards possible innocence fragments?"

Lenalee questioned, looking for all the world like Sherlock Holmes. Kyosuke was happy to oblige.

"Yes, actually. There's an old abandoned apartment building across the street and down the block from my house. It only became abandoned just recently. People have tried to enter, but can't seem to get in. There's some sort of barrier. And the majority of akuma sightings have all been around that area."

"Sounds like innocence to me."

"Yea. Hey! I have an idea!"

Kyosuke linked arms with Lenalee.

"Why don't we check it out, tomorrow? You guys can stay at my place so we'll be closer. And I'll cook dinner!"

Lenalee smiled at the idea. Allen nodded, but he seemed out of it. As usual, Link and Fei said nothing.

_They don't give a shit about it anyway._

"It's settled then!"

Kyosuke announced happily, not waiting for Kanda to answer. She and Lenalee walked ahead, chatting like old friends, as she led the group towards the eastern side of the city. For once, Link and Fei followed after them, not taking up the rear as usual. Allen plodded after the inspectors. Kanda frowned.

_Something's off._

The samurai fell into step beside the boy, whose gear eye had returned to normal. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"You look like the walking dead, Moyashi."

Allen gave his conditioned response.

"It's Allen, BaKanda..."

"Doesn't change the fact that you look like shit."

Kanda took the insulting nickname in stride for once. Allen was pissing him off. He continued to hide how he felt and act as if nothing was wrong, when clearly there was.

"Geez, thanks for the compliment."

_This isn't right..._

_...Why do I care?_

"...Che."

Kanda put his hands in his pockets. If Allen refused to tell, then let him suffer by himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so you meet Kyosuke! I loved Chomesuke in the manga and when she died I was upset D: So I had to do a spin off of her character, though poor Kanda will have to deal with a fangirl...hehe. Next chapter...A Crack In The Wall - Part Two.


	11. A Crack In The Wall Part Two

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

This chapter is shorter, because it's a continuation of chapter nine. Enjoy!

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten: A Crack In The Wall - Part Two**

_Why won't he leave me alone? Does he really hate me so much that he'll make fun of me when I'm in pain?_

Allen thought bitterly, clenching his teeth as yet another jagged twinge of pain shuddered through his head. The headache was gradually getting worse ever since Kyosuke showed up. And now he heard the Fourteenth again.

_"Allen..."_

_Go away._

_"Allen..."_

_Leave me alone._

_"Allen..."_

_Shut the hell up!_

_"...Is that any way to treat me?"_

Allen's golden eyes popped open in shock. Only then did he realize he'd been walking with his eyes closed tightly. The voice had startled him so much, he completely stopped walking. Blinking rapidly, he tried to erase what he'd just seen from his head.

_The Fourteenth's grin gives me the shivers..._

::

Once again, Kanda watched as Allen drifted. He'd paused when Allen did, and after a few paces of walking, the others had realized the boy was no longer following and had also stopped.

"Allen-kun! What are you waiting for?"

Lenalee called. Link took one look at Allen and began writing. Kyosuke remained silent, studying him with a serious look. Her eyes looked as if they could pierce straight through to his soul. Kanda realized something in that heart-stopping moment.

_She knows..._

_She knows Allen is a Noah._

It made sense. Surely an akuma, modified or not, would recognize its master. The Japanese exorcist didn't know why he was so worried all of a sudden. Something about the way Kyosuke was analyzing Allen gave him the urge to step between them and cut off access. He bit his lip and remained stationary.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Allen didn't respond and Lenalee crossed her arms, looking impatient, though there was a hint of worry in her deep amethyst irises.

"Allen-kun? Aren't you coming? Is something wrong?"

Kanda tensed slowly as Allen still didn't answer, staring off blankly. He glanced at Link, who was feverishly writing. Of course. Such an abnormal response would be excellent information for Leverrier. That thought made Kanda's eyes narrow sharply. Kyosuke was still staring.

_That's it. To hell with leaving the idiot to deal with it himself._

::

_"When will you just accept who you are, Allen?"_

_I'm sure as hell not you! You invaded my mind, damn it!_

_"Foolish boy. You were born with my memories. They are now yours."_

_I don't care if I was born with it! You aren't Allen Walker!_

_"That's because there never was an Allen Walker."_

_..._

::

The taller exorcist stood in front of the shorter one, casting a shadow over him. Allen's eyes had gone clouded and he looked up slowly. Kanda narrowed his own fierce blue eyes.

"Oi, Snap out of it."

::

A dark shadow loomed over him, but he couldn't see what it was.

_...Never was an Allen?_

_"You are and have always been the Fourteenth. There is no me and you. There is only you."_

_There is only me?_

_..._

_I'm a monster..._

::

"Yo, idiot. Anyone home? Allen?"

Kanda crossed his arms, feeling everyone's eyes on his back. Allen stared at him and whispered in a voice that didn't seem like his own.

"There is no Allen...there is only me. I'm a monster."

_...Oh no you don't._

There was a resounding slap as Kanda's palm connected with Allen's cheek.

::

_I'm a monster...no one should care about me. They should leave. Run before they get hurt._

Slap.

_..._

His cheek began stinging.

_...Huh?_

Allen blinked, hand touching the injured cheek in confusion. Then he heard it.

"Moyashi!"

_Kanda...?_

Golden eyes suddenly cleared up and the shape of the exorcist standing over him came into focus. The sunlight shone behind, lighting him up in a perfect silhouette, raven hair stirring in the gentle breeze. Allen found his gaze suddenly captured by a harsh, unforgiving, yet slightly concerned, blue one.

"Kanda...I-I just..."

The Japanese narrowed his eyes, seeing Allen had returned to the world of the living, and the concerned look immediately left his gaze.

"You and I are having a talk later."

The boy didn't wait for a response, turning abruptly and walking off to stand in apparent annoyance near Mono Fei. The mismatched eyes of the inspector lazily looked at Allen, then returned to his notebook, but it was enough to send a shiver of realization down Allen's spine.

_Did I...say those things out loud?_

A quick glance around told him otherwise and he mentally sighed in relief, though Kanda's response had made it clear that the samurai _had_ heard. Allen felt the pain in his head ebb away as he cast his gaze over the exorcist again, who was now being chewed out by Lenalee for slapping him.

_That's right..._

Allen touched his cheek again, remembering Kanda's face after the slap. Mouth creased in a stern line. Eyebrows knitted in utmost annoyance. The sapphire orbs that, even through the cold expression, had shown once again a part of Kanda Allen rarely saw.

Concern.

Care.

_He's...allowing me a glimpse..._

The crack in Kanda's wall was slowly growing bigger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some more Yullen-ness for you all. ^_^ Now review please~ or else I'll sic the Fourteenth on you! o.o;; Next chapter...The Old Man's Mirror.


	12. The Old Man's Mirror

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

D. Gray Man is BACK!! The manga released chapter 187 with a full 50 pages on August 17th. It looks like the chapters are going to be longer now and the updates are monthly. The next chapter is due to come out November 4th. Can't wait! Thank you Katsura Hoshino! ^_^ If you want to read the latest chapter, it's up on OneManga.

A big thank you to all of my reviewers!!!

Ulqy-chan: Psh...stealing? Heck no, it was just an experiment, though it seems I don't need it. *sticks out tongue back* [Psssssst, hey everyone...read Ulqy-chan's Bleach fanfic! It's epic!] There, I even advertised for you. xD

marufu-chan: I didn't think I needed to. ^_^

avatar-chik: HAHA! Knowing Link and Fei, they would!

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven: The Old Man's Mirror**

_Well, this is odd. It's like a wall made of solid air...if air can be solid._

Lenalee shivered as a cold draft ran through her hand where it was placed gently on the invisible wall of innocence. The group had gone straight to the old run-down apartment building Kyosuke had mentioned and upon arrival, had encountered a wall of innocence surrounding the whole structure. Allen identified it as the reason for the akuma sightings and why no one could enter.

Originally, Lenalee had wanted to go to the modified akuma's house first, but Kanda seemed intent on getting the mission over with as soon as possible. Allen agreed, and Link and Fei didn't care. Big shock there.

To her surprise, Allen had brightened up after Kanda's mild physical abuse. She would have expected him to get angry and avoid the samurai for the rest of the day, but he was following the taller boy more closely now and though he did cast the occasional glare, she could tell it was fake.

"Kanda! Do you think it's strong enough to hold back innocence?"

The white-haired boy called to the Japanese, who was glaring at the space between him and the door to the apartments as if he could actually see the innocence. Lenalee smiled and dropped her hand from the wall. They were behaving more like themselves now.

"We'll find out soon enough."

Kanda answered gruffly and drew his anti-akuma weapon. He ran his middle and forefinger down the blade in a deft swipe, and the blade flickered to life with a soft blue glow. Lenalee walked quietly over to Allen and placed her hand on his shoulder, speaking softly.

"Kanda-kun is so impatient this time around. I've never seen him so set on finishing a mission and leaving. Do you know what's gotten into him?"

_You'd know more than anyone._

Allen didn't turn to look at her, golden eyes fixed on Kanda's form as the exorcist drew back his blade to strike.

"He...probably just wants to finish the job quickly because it's a "bother" or something. But..."

The boy's voice lowered, and his gaze on Kanda softened as he added quietly.

"...Kanda's troubled by something. He always is, though he hides it expertly...I...I caught a small look of it earlier. I hope he'll open up to someone eventually...."

Lenalee's purple-hued eyes softened as well, and she smiled, though Allen couldn't see it.

_Whenever it concerns Kanda, he's so transparent._

"You're concerned about him, aren't you? Don't worry, Allen-kun. He'll be alright, and he'll open up when the time is right. It's Kanda-kun after all."

Before Allen could respond, there was a tremendous bang and a hiss, then a tremor shook the ground. Lenalee found herself grabbing to Allen's arm to keep from falling.

"Che. Seems it doesn't stop innocence."

Kanda stood amidst a column of smoke and dust clouds, raven hair not a strand out of place, looking very smug. He'd sliced a vertical opening in the wall, which had now become visible, swirling blue and purple color around the entire perimeter of the building. The innocence was writhing as if Kanda's strike had injured it, and began fading away from sight. The samurai stepped forward to enter the building as the last of the wall disappeared.

"Heeheehee~! Exorcist-sama is _cosi furbo_. You can break through invisible walls, ne~?" [1]

::

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he was stopped in his tracks as a level two akuma cackled, landing in front of him and blocking the entrance. The demon bore the shape of a large cow with bat-like wings. It hissed in its disgusting laugh.

_Easy enough._

The samurai spun his sword expertly around his wrist and caught it, smirking.

"Hold on, Kanda-kun. We can handle the akuma. You go inside and get the innocence."

Lenalee's unusually commanding voice made Kanda pause and glance over his shoulder. The Chinese girl stood confidently beside Allen with her hands planted on her hips, Dark Boots already activated. Allen's face was contorted in an odd expression, innocence not activated yet. Sapphire eyes blinked once and the exorcist gave a grunt, turning to face the akuma again.

"Very well."

He smirked and ran at the akuma, raising his blade without warning.

"_Frettoloso_!" [2]

The akuma exclaimed in thick Italian and its face spread into a wide grin, teeth flashing. It raised its left hoof and swung the leg forward, intending to meet Kanda's strike. The exorcist smirked at the last second and swiftly lowered his blade, shifted his right foot to the side, and twisted his body while ducking under the hoof. He skillfully spun a full circle, flying straight past the akuma's left and into the building.

"Aiii!! _Fermo~_!" [3]

A snort erupted from the level two as it turned to follow Kanda, fuming mad. Within half a second, Lenalee blocked its way, spinning gracefully and aiming a solid kick at its chest. The akuma hissed in annoyance and was forced to jump backwards. Leathery wings spread out above it and it took to the air.

"You _peste_!" [4]

::

Allen's golden eyes drifted from the doorway Kanda had disappeared through to Lenalee as she distracted the level two. The cow-bat-thing started gaining height into the air and the quick female exorcist was following it easily. Gritting his teeth, pressing his right gloved hand onto his left arm near the elbow.

_Why won't my arm activate?!_

::

The footsteps of his boots echoed hollowly along the empty hallway as Kanda felt drawn towards a force. Though from the outside it looked like an average apartment building, the place was completely empty inside. There were no rooms. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made entirely of metal. And there was a soft purple glow pulsing at the end of the corridor. A squeak at his elbow made him turn instantly and point the tip of his blade at the offender. Bright turquoise eyes stared at him in fear.

_...You have _got_ to be kidding me..._

::

"Allen-kun! I could use your help!"

The white-haired boy heard Lenalee call as she once again had to take advantage of her Dark Boots and leap out of the way. The cow was a lot stronger than the average level two akuma and kept releasing large red beams of energy instead of the typical akuma bullet. With another colorful oath, Allen grit his teeth and tried to activate. There was a surge of energy, followed by a green glow.

_Yes! Finally!_

The glow erupted into a melody of sparks, shooting down his arm and sizzling over his deformed flesh. The pain crept up his arm and into his shoulder, sending Allen staggering with a sharp hiss.

_Ngh!! What the hell?! _

_"I can help."_

Allen's golden irises matched his electrocuted arm, sparking in anger.

_No._

_"Why not? You know you're so much more relaxed when I'm in charge. Just let me handle it."_

_Like hell I will. _

_"If you can't activate, how do you expect to help your dear friend?"_

_Lenalee's a strong girl! She can take care of hers-_

The boy was cut off by an explosion and a gasp of pain as the red beam finally hit Lenalee on her left hip.

"_Smidollato_! Are you quite _morto di paura_ yet?" [5, 6]

The Italian akuma cackled, folding in its bat-like wings to dive downwards, straight for the injured female exorcist.

_...I hate irony._

::

"But Kanda-kun~ you need someone to come with you! I can't let you go into the danger alone!"

"It just gives me another thing to worry about."

"I can help too you know! I might not have innocence but I can fight!"

"You'll only be in the way."

"S-So cruel..."

Kanda rolled his eyes as the heat of his anger was nearing a dangerous level, fighting with every fiber of his being not to lose control on the semi-tolerant front he'd put up.

The disturbance at his elbow had ended up being Kyosuke. The girl had followed him into the building. Whether it was due to fear of the akuma outside, interest in what's inside, or her annoying fascination with himself, Kanda couldn't say.

_Of course I was cursed with the only damn fan girl here...God do you hate me?_

The samurai instantly regretted that careless thought. As a Fallen One, he'd fallen out of God's favor already. There was no need for him to gain any special consideration. If there even was a God at all.

_..._

Kanda mentally face-palmed.

_Shit...that's the kind of thinking that throws one out of God's favor in the first place..._

"Uhm...Kanda-kun? Is that the innocence?"

He was pulled from his musings by Kyosuke's voice and a tug at his sleeve. Focusing on the mission again, Kanda peered ahead at the pulsing glow that had quickly become brighter and closer. The corridor had come an end, and it seemed to open up into a large room by the way Kyosuke's voice echoed off the walls. One of his well-toned arms slid in front of Kyosuke protectively and he stepped forward into the expanse of metal.

The room did indeed open up into a huge perfectly circular area, around 50 feet in diameter. The ceiling was vaulted and extended at least 30 feet up. Everything was made of solid steel plates and there were no windows, but a thin layer of soot covered every visible surface and the air was blanketed by a smokey grey cloud. The only light in the room was the same soft purple glow that had illuminated the hallway, and was fluctuating from the exact center of the huge expanse.

Upon further inspection, Kanda noticed the light came from a large seven-foot mirror, complete with an elaborate frame made of carved wood. The mirror flickered, causing the odd purple glow to bounce all around the room, lighting the smokey haze in a creepy aura. Huddled partially behind the mirror was a small figure with its hands outstretched towards it.

Kyosuke's voice pierced the silence as she stuck her head out to look around Kanda's body in front of her.

"Is that...an old man?"

The words echoed loudly around the room and the figure startled, letting out a sharp whimper. As it moved, Kanda saw that it was indeed an old man, at least in his 80s or older. The man was wearing rags and his body was covered with criss-crossing scars. The hands held towards the mirror were shaking with the effort.

_This man has been using his innocence for too long._

And suddenly, there was a flash of bright white light as the mirror shone directly on Kanda's form, silhouetting him. The exorcist, sword already drawn and activated, went into an offensive position and started running at the man and the mirror, despite Kyosuke's cries of protest.

"Wait, Kanda!"

::

"Allen-kun!!"

"Lenalee!"

Allen stared dumbly as the blood ran cold in his veins. The akuma was seconds away from hitting Lenalee full force with the entire weight of its crushing body of metal. The Fourteenth's voice in his head feigned concern, mocking him.

_"Do you want her to live or die?"_

_..._

_"What's it going to be, Allen? Your choice. Innocence or me."_

_..._

The exorcist grit his teeth, right hand gripping his burnt left arm with all his might. A searing pain tore through his body as seven cross-shaped scars began to appear on his forehead, while simultaneously, the fingers on his hand elongated into slender sharp blades of a claw. Noah and innocence power screamed in protest as they were released as one. Without hesitation, Allen leapt forward, hissing his answer out loud through the pain.

"Both!"

::

Kanda was halted mid-step, eyes opening wide in shock. A figure stepped out of the mirror, forming from the bright light, raven hair swaying and sapphire eyes narrowing, sweeping their gaze towards him. Hand clutched around a thin katana, the blade glowing blue. There before him, stood himself.

The mirror image smirked. A fraction of a second later, there was a sickening, ripping crunch of breaking bone and tearing muscle.

"Kanda!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] _Cosi furbo_ is Italian for "so smart".

[2] _Frettoloso _is Italian for "hasty".

[3] _Fermo_ is Italian for "stop".

[4] _Peste_ is Italian for "pest".

[5] _Smidolatto_ is Italian for "weakling".

[6] _Morto di paura_ is Italian for "petrified".

I want to apologize for my atrocious Italian. D: I know absolutely NIL, so I used an online English to Italian dictionary. Forgive me all you Italian speakers out there! Please correct me if I'm wrong.

So how was that everyone? Finally got up to some action. And an Italian akuma that looks like a deformed cow version of Batman...YOSH! Sometimes I seriously wonder where my brain gets these ideas... As always, R&R is appreciated. Next chapter...Exorcist's Reflection.


	13. Exorcist's Reflection

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

I forgot to mention in the last chapter...I got added to a community! Wewt! Thanks RedLining! ^_^ I don't have much else to say so...enjoy chapter twelve!

sweetkakes35: Thanks! I hope you aren't disappointed. ^_^

sam: Aww, I'm glad you like it. I love writing it just as much as you do reading xD Though to be honest, sometimes I stare at the blank page and will it to write itself... e.e;;

glon morski: GAH! Don't kill me! *cringes* I don't really plan it, this story just seems to end in cliffys a lot. e.e;;

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: Exorcist's Reflection**

_Raven hair swayed. Sapphire eyes narrowed. Hand clutched around a thin katana, the blade glowing blue. There before him, stood himself._

_Crunch._

_"Kanda!!"_

::

In the brief moment of hesitation, a sharp pain flooded the samurai's left shoulder and he blinked once, eyes leaving his mirror image to trail down to the afflicted area. The replica Mugen had pierced his shoulder, causing blood to seep out rapidly. His torn muscles contorted around the blade in a spasm and the fragmented bone separated further at the movement. A strangled gasp left his throat as the realization of what happened just hit him, along with the surge of sharper pain.

"Kanda!! Kanda-kun!!"

Kyosuke's cries were quickly fading as every sense in Kanda's body focused on the replica in front of him. Eyes narrowed to match the ones staring back at him and he jerked his right arm down, stabbing Mugen into the ground and effectively rendering it upright, innocence allowing it to cut straight through the steel. He lifted his now-empty right hand and grabbed the other sword's blade bare-handed, curling slender fingers around the razor sharp edge. Without flinching, Kanda set his jaw and ignored the sound of tearing flesh as he yanked the weapon out of his shoulder and threw it aside, blood flowing more freely now that nothing was hindering it. The copy of himself snickered in a distorted version of his own voice.

"Heh...'I' must be weak if 'I' let 'myself' get hit right away."

The exorcist gripped the hilt of his sword and drew it back out of the ground, eying the replica, wound forgotten. His image lifted the fake Mugen to his mouth and ran his tongue along the edge, tasting Kanda's blood with a smirk before flicking the blade outward in a perfect horizontal, pointing it at Kanda's nose. Kanda stepped backwards, destroyed shoulder leaving his left arm limp, and lifted his own sword, tip touching tip. The replica's smirk changed into a pitying look.

"Hm...I wonder who's stronger...the original..."

His body flickered and suddenly light surrounded Kanda on all sides, particles of solid flesh forming all over until he found himself completely surrounded by mirrors of himself, all with blades pointed at him.

"...or the copy?"

::

Lenalee gripped her bleeding hip, eyes squinted tightly closed as she waited for the impact. But it never came. There was a clash of metal and grunt, then the sound of soft panting. The girl took in a breath and opened one eye. A white cape obscured her vision, billowing out in the breeze. A silver mask hung down upside-down in a soft mass of white fur, its empty stare focused on her. The feet underneath the cape shifted position, right one skidding backwards a little as the person in front of her took a more balanced position.

"Allen!"

Snowy white hair shifted as Allen's face appeared from over his shoulder, a pained smile clouding his expression. Across his forehead were seven identical crosses, which identified him as a Noah, and his eyes were sparkling golden. It was a painful reminder of what he really was, but Lenalee smiled back happily as she noticed his arm had activated and a slender claw was parrying one of the akuma's horns.

"Just one second, Lenalee-chan."

Allen turned back around and narrowed both eyes at the akuma, eyes commanding and stern. The level two gave a gasp of shock and its wings folded up behind its back in surprise, shuddering.

"N-Noah-sama!"

The exorcist's frame flinched, and Lenalee couldn't help but wonder if Allen was struggling against the pressure of the cow's horn or if it was the word that had shaken him. Whatever the case, he was hiding it as usual.

"Go tell whoever sent you that the "Fourteenth" says rot in hell. Begone, pitiful akuma."

The Chinese girl shivered.

_Allen...what's gotten into you? You never were that crude before..._

The level two's face reflected Lenalee's concern. It obviously wasn't too keen about telling its master to "rot in hell", but as it was a direct order from a Noah, it had no choice. Spreading its bat-like wings, the akuma hastily flew off.

"Che...good riddance."

_...Did he just say what I think he said?_

::

Allen winced as he struggled to maintain activated innocence. He cast a glance over at Mono Fei and Howard Link, who were surprisingly unconcerned, though Link was writing viciously. Not that that was abnormal. He sighed and turned to face Lenalee again, offering his right hand, but blinked when he realized she was staring at him oddly.

"...Lenalee?"

"A-Allen-kun...just now you sounded like Kanda-kun..."

There was a brief moment of silence before Allen's legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees, staring straight ahead in horror. A weight that felt like a huge rock hit him in the head, labeled "DOOM". He flopped over, falling onto his hands and quivered as Lenalee tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder.

_L-Like Kanda?! No! Why...?!_

"Allen? Are you alright?"

The boy was down for the count, the invisible boulder looming larger over his white-haired head. Lenalee simply sighed and shook her head, wincing as she tried to move her leg. This woke Allen up enough to blink and look up, instantly concerned, but reminded of his own pain as a flicker laced through him.

"Lenalee, are _you_ alright?"

She smiled as best she could and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"I'm fine, Allen-kun. Fei-san or Link-san can stay with me right now; you should go after Kanda-kun, right? He's been gone a while..."

_Kanda..._

Allen's heart jumped into his throat and he turned his eyes towards the door Kanda had disappeared into. It shouldn't take this long to collect innocence and return. Something wasn't right. He stood and hissed sharply as another shooting pain coursed up his arm.

_"Stop this foolishness, boy. You cannot keep your innocence activated with me in charge. What do you expect from yourself?"_

The exorcist gathered himself and ignored the sharp burning of the sparks being thrown from his arm. The Fourteenth had unknowingly just given him further resolve. He flashed a smile at Lenalee and stepped forward to follow Kanda's course, soon gone into the darkness of the long hallway, leaving Lenalee behind with the two inspectors.

The glow from his arm was the only light, throwing long shadows of his figure along the metal walls. Crown Clown's long cape fluttered out behind him as he walked and the only sound that could be heard was the harsh slap of boot to metal and his own breathing, along with the occasional soft hiss of metal hitting metal far-off...

_Wait..._

Allen paused and listened carefully, narrowing his eyes to peer ahead, a flickering purple light illuminating the very end of the corridor. Was that...?

_"I wonder what that could be?"_

The voice spoke with more curiosity than concern, and Allen ignored it, struggling to make out what the sound was as he continued at a faster pace.

A sharp cry.

"Kanda!"

The word left his throat in a loud yell and he started running headlong towards the glow, each step he took feeling like it was drawn out. He seemed to be slowing in pace instead of increasing, and the air was punctuated by multiple cries that pierced right through him.

_What the hell is happening?!_

"Kanda?! Kanda!!"

"A-Allen-kun??"

A sob cracked as a female voice called his name. Allen saw a slender frame stand up, silhouetted in the purple flicker, and take two halting steps towards him before the girl dashed the rest of the way and clung to him. He was forced to skid to a stop and raised his right arm to hold her around the shoulders.

"Kyosuke! What's going on?! Where's Kanda?"

The modified akuma looked up at him fearfully with a dirty tear-stained face and instantly, the white-haired exorcist felt his heart drop to his stomach. She glanced at his Noah markings, then shook her head and grabbed his arm, yanking him the rest of the way down the corridor.

"J-Just hurry!!"

As the two of them burst out into a wide-open space, the acrid smell of blood hit Allen's nostrils. Though the light in the room shone purple, a harsh leering crimson stained the walls and floor. He stopped short and swept his gaze over the entire area, Kyosuke stifling another sob at his side. The old man and his mirror barely even registered in his mind as he spotted them.

_Where's Kanda?_

As if she read his mind, Kyosuke's finger jutted out, shaking uncontrollably. Instantly, Allen's golden eyes followed it and widened as soon as he saw the figure slumped against the far side of the circular room. It was surrounded by two identical copies of itself, one holding a sword up to it and the other smirking.

Kanda Yuu stood on bleeding and shaky legs, only barely holding himself from falling to his knees. His left hand gripped a rough dent in the metal wall, shoulder twisted in a sickening way, covered with criss-crossing slices. In his right, Mugen shook, glowing the harshest blue it had ever taken on. Raven hair was plastered with blood, having fallen out of the ponytail, and hung limply down his chest. His sapphire eyes, bordered by the sharp lines of his tattoo activation, held in his agony, focused on the replicas of himself with the spark of battle still remaining in the deep pupils. A trickle of crimson flowed from the corner of his mouth. The exorcist uniform was nothing but a pile of damp shreds, barely attached to his body by a few threads that held on desperately, as if in a last attempt to keep his upper body clothed.

Allen could do nothing but stare in shock.

The samurai had five swords protruding from his torn body. One stuck straight through his right hip. Another was just above it, growing from his right side. The third was stabbed through his right leg. One was sliced through his stomach. The last was lodged between his collar bone and his left shoulder blade, pinning him to the wall behind him. Laced between the swords was the sprawling design of Kanda's tattoo, having grown to encompass three quarters of his chest and his entire left shoulder, tendrils of it creeping up his neck. His breathing was labored as his chest heaved up and down and his fist clenched around the hilt of his sword, preparing himself to launch into the fight again.

The younger exorcist choked on a gasp, horror-stricken.

_The tattoo is the only thing keeping him alive..._

Kanda suddenly lurched forward, tearing himself off of the wall and lifting his blade. A harsh cry erupted from his throat as both he and the replica holding the sword lunged at the same moment. Mugen pierced the copy first, and it gave a shriek before its form shifted into a flickering white light and then disappeared. The other replica chuckled, amused, and five more lights stepped out of the glowing mirror, once again surrounding Kanda on all sides.

_The copies...don't leave blood. So..._

Allen surveyed the room again. The blood that was coating the walls was solely Kanda's. He'd lost too much. Way too much. Allen instantly made a decision.

::

Red.

All he could see was red.

The forms moving around him were only a deeper shade of the color that flooded his sight, mind, and body. There was no more pain anymore. He was beyond feeling.

_Why won't they stop coming?!_

He'd become accustomed to the flickering lights and shapes that came and went like the tide. It was no longer a surprise when the replicas doubled or even tripled. He stabbed one, two more appeared. It was the current cycle of life. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed.

Swish.

_Damn it, another one got me._

He only noticed it because of the added weight, making it more troublesome to move. It would be easier if he pulled the swords out, but that would leave his wounds free to bleed his life away faster. Which was even more troublesome.

Gritting his teeth, Mugen lifted for still another swing, tearing at his already damaged muscles in his right arm and the shattered left shoulder as he gripped with both hands. He was fully prepared to release his seventh round of Hell's Insects, yanking the sword downwards in a summoning slash.

"Oi!! Stop, BaKanda!!"

The familiar voice pierced through the crimson haze like an arrow. Kanda was halted right before he had a chance to cry the command for First Illusion, blinking as some of the red faded and he was suddenly enveloped in a dome of white fabric.

"Cross Grave!"

There was an explosion and the white dome lit up with a harsher white glow for a second before it faded. The cloak fluttered back, freeing Kanda and revealing the room once more, all replicas gone. With barely a warning, a broadsword suddenly appeared in front of his eyes, white and black with a cross marking on the tip. It hung there for a brief second before the figure in white lunged forward towards the mirror, crying out.

Gentle tinkling of glass shards hitting metal echoed around the room and instantly they were cloaked in darkness. The battle-torn exorcist squinted as his eyes slowly became accustomed to the dim light that he now realized shone a soft green from an orb of innocence in the center of the room. The last bit of scarlet faded from his vision and he clearly made out a one-armed exorcist walking back towards him, sword in hand, with a sorrowful smile.

"...Moyashi?"

"B-BaKanda...trying to take on...this yourself? D-Don't do that again or I'll kill you myself..."

Allen's voice shook with a swallowed sob. Kanda couldn't help but smirk weakly.

"Che...like you could."

Allen's sword became an arm again as his innocence deactivated. He knelt down on the ground and gripped Kanda's good shoulder with his right hand, and the samurai could make out seven cross marks on his forehead. Before he could mention it, the younger exorcist forced him to his knees as gently as he could, leaning him back against the stained wall behind him. Kanda's tattoo crept further up his neck and down his shoulder towards his back without him knowing.

"Kanda...you look like shit."

The boy tried to choke out a laugh but failed miserably. Kanda sighed and closed his eyes.

"Pull them out."

There was a soft noise of surprise.

"Th-The swords? But you'll bl-"

"Pull them out. I'll heal faster."

"Heal?! If I take them out, it'll only hurt more and you'll lose so much blood...Kanda...I..."

"Idiot. Just do it."

Silence. Then he felt the blade piercing his right hip move carefully and the burning heat of pain flooded him as Allen drew it out. His eyes closed tighter and his good hand clenched into a fist. Teeth smashed together and he barely contained a hiss as the metal soaked with his own blood finally left him.

"I-I'm sorry..!!.."

"Sss...fine...keep going..."

One by one, Allen took the swords out of Kanda's body until he was clear of them. The blood flowed more freely from his wounds and the samurai could feel the energy leaving him, but the bleeding was slowing by the second as the tattoo worked its magic. His sapphire eyes opened and he focused on the white-haired boy's face, studying the golden pair gazing back at him.

They sat like that for a while, both looking at each other with unspoken words that had been hidden from the one another expertly passing between them. Kyosuke had finally gotten the courage to come cautiously over after the extraction of swords had been completed. Though they were both aware of her presence, neither exorcist looked towards her or spoke.

Except when she cried out with a strangled gasp of pain, eyes rolling backwards, a gloved hand sticking straight out from her chest.

"My, my. You two look awful."

The infamous voice chuckled in amusement, and the hand slid smoothly out of Kyosuke, letting her crumple to the floor. Both exorcists stared in stunned silence.

"Long time, no see, Mr. Kitchen Knife and Cheating Boy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psh...Allen and Kanda thought they'd be done after that. Haha, funny. The person who correctly guesses which episode of the anime "Mr. Kitchen Knife" came from will get a cookie. ^_^

Next chapter...Tyki.


	14. Tyki

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

SO SO SO sorry this took a while to update! I've gotten started with classes and all and it's been so hectic. I'll try to update more often I promise! I will admit that after finishing this chapter I was rather disappointed with how it turned out. Something's missing but I can't seem to figure out what...

As promised, there are cookies to give out! xD I asked in which episode of the anime does Tyki say "Mr. Kitchen Knife". Ulqy-chan, ..3000, and LavisterKrory24 all got the question right! The answer was episode 73. ^_^

Huge thanks to all of my amazing reviewers. You guys rock! ^o^

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Tyki**

"Play with me!"

A demanding young voice rang out through the deathly silent air, echoing off walls that existed somewhere in the endless expanse of black.

"Kukuku...we're busy! _Ya, busy, busy, busy_! Grah, get off my head! I can't write straight! _Busy, busy_!! I said get o-...oh that looks good, 'Dero...BUT NOT ON MY PAPER!! _Teehee_!!"

Two more voices stumbled over each other, combining with the first, and there was a disturbance of paper rustling as well as hints of a brawl.

"You two are so booooring~!"

Again came the first voice, laced with the sound of a pout. From some unknown source, a fluorescent light shone, illuminating a polished ebony wood table, stretching ten feet long. At one end of the table, papers were strewn everywhere, fluttering to the floor as the forms of two boys wrestled, half on the chair and half on the polished ground. One of them was a blonde, long hair flowing in twisting tresses about his shoulders and mouth sewn together by black thread, completing his awkward clothing and arm bandages. The other had hair as black as the table, reaching only to his cheek bone and cut in a punk style fitting to his attire, thick black rings around his eyes. Both had limbs hopelessly tangled within the other's and were swearing colorfully at each other, contradicting the huge grins that adorned their faces.

Opposite the two fighting youths was a pouting young girl with hair that stood up in spikes at all angles. She was sitting on her knees on the chair and leaning forward onto the table, head resting on her hands, staring at the twins with disdain.

"Someone play with me!"

She demanded again, bringing one hand down and slapping her palm to the surface of the table. The pout turned into an angry frown and her voice rose in volume and pitch.

"Where's Tyki?! I'm lonely!!"

A cracked chuckle came from the large person sitting at the head of the table; he was a rather fat man with a top hat and a perpetual grin plastered onto his face. At his side floated a lavender umbrella with a jack o' lantern topper, also grinning. The twin boys stopped mid-brawl, hopelessly entangled within each other, to look his way. The girl looked lazily at him and spotted the umbrella, face instantly lighting up into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh well, I'll just have to play with Lero then!"

She made a lunge for the umbrella, snatching it up by the handle, and it gave a loud exclamation of protest.

_"R-Road-sama! Don't grab me, lero!"_

Road paid him no mind and began twirling him around in circles, laughing at the pumpkin's distressed face. The twins giggled and extracted themselves from each other, both sitting on the same chair. The blonde was draped unceremoniously over the tabletop, pointing a gold-plated revolver up at the black-haired one perched gracefully on his back, who held an identical revolver and aimed downwards at the boy under him. The boy above spoke.

"Hehe, oi Earl-sama, how long are we gonna hafta do this boring paperwork? I thought Noahs didn't hafta deal with this kinda shit!"

The man in the top hat chuckled again, wiggling the fingers of one of his gloved hands.

"Patience, Devitt. It's all part of our game. Planning, then moving, that's the key~!"

Devitt's face scrunched up into an annoyed expression.

"But how come Tyki gets to be first? He doesn't hafta do paperwork! It's no fair!"

Jasdero's head bobbed up and down from below, the glowing orb attached to a wire strapped to his head bouncing with the movement. His stitched-shut mouth frowned in agreement.

"_No fair~_!"

The Earl ghosted a hand over the tabletop in front of him, gesturing to a chess board that was set up and in play. The black pieces had been moved all about the board, leaving spaces everywhere. The white pieces were much more strategically set, most remaining in their original squares.

"The game is in play already. You will have your chance to move soon."

Road stopped twirling around and laid an exhausted Lero over her shoulder, draping herself over the Earl's shoulders from behind to peer at the board. The man was hovering a hand over the white pieces.

"Which one is Tyki?"

Devitt, who'd been watching his brother scribble with blue crayon on some important file or another, glanced up at the Earl to hear the answer to Road's question. His black-rimmed eyes widened as he caught the look on the Earl's face and a small smirk crossed his own.

_If his plastic grin could get any bigger, it just did._

The Earl selected the white knight and picked it up between gloved fingers, moving it in its "L" path and setting it down again in place near the black king and queen, both of which hadn't moved from their original positions. Road's face broke into a smile and Jasdero paused in his scribbling to chuckle along with Devitt, echoing his quiet comment along the lines of "good move". The Earl sat back in his chair with satisfaction.

"Check."

::

_Shit._

_Why now?!_

Allen stared at the snickering face of Tyki Mikk, who had changed since he'd last seen him in the Ark. His hair had grown out, gathered into a low curly ponytail at the base of his neck, a few stray curls falling about his face. The seven crosses of the Noah Clan were visible across his forehead and his golden eyes shone brightly with amusement. Instead of the typical tailed suit and top hat, he now wore a white ankle-length cloak, left arm long-sleeved, right arm sleeveless. There was a white armband around his right upper arm, and a white wristband around his right wrist. Black leather pants and black boots that reached above the knee clothed his bottom half. Lingering scars from his previous encounter with Allen were visible along his left arm and across his chest, the opening of the cloak revealing a good portion of it.

He felt movement beside him and turned to look as Kanda grunted and adjusted himself into a kneeling position, wounds still bleeding sluggishly. The samurai's hand was still wrapped tightly around Mugen and his tattoo was sprawled in a large intricate design on his body. His torn muscles rippled as his upper body tensed. Kanda was going to stand up.

_A-Are you an idiot?!_

Allen raised his claw and placed it on Kanda's forearm, eyes conveying his plea for the exorcist to remain stationary. Kanda's eyes never left Tyki, but he seemed to receive Allen's silent words nonetheless.

"Che. I won't let you hog the pleasure of killing him yourself."

Tyki's eyebrows raised and he let out a chuckle.

"Killing me? How foolish. You honestly think that someone in your condition could even put a mark on me?"

That annoyed the raven-haired boy enough and he glared angrily, legs tensing as he pushed up to stand. Allen's claw tightened around his forearm and he also stood, helping Kanda to his feet and forcing the samurai to lean on his shoulder, sliding his left arm to encircle the older boy's waist. He knew there was no use arguing with Kanda about this now.

_"How pathetic. The samurai still wants to fight? He must really want to die."_

_Shut up...he isn't like that. He refuses to die and I...I admire that about him._

_"Is that why you value him even when he clearly is of no use to us?"_

Allen's right hand clenched into a fist as a wave of pain seared up his left arm.

_"Let me take over. If you insist on saving the samurai's life, I'll deal with the Noah."_

_No! You already have control over half of me, I don't need more! I...want to be strong. On my own. Like..._

_Kanda..._

The white-haired boy kept one eye on the clearly amused Noah and studied Kanda's face, keeping his left arm wrapped around the boy's waist to hold him steady. Kanda appeared to be just as stubborn as ever, stunning eyes locked on Tyki. His forehead was creased and mouth turned down into a challenging scowl, but there was a twinge every now and again of pain as he gripped Allen's shoulder and tried to lean off of him as much as possible. It was below the exorcist's standards to accept help; Allen knew that, but Kanda said nothing in response and allowed the boy's arm to remain about his waist in support.

_...This is the closest we've ever been to each other._

The fleeting thought flew through Allen's head and he immediately stowed it away in the back of his mind, turning his gaze and his attention wholly on Tyki with a glare. How dare he show up now!

"Mm...now this is something new indeed."

Tyki regarded the two of them with a hint of disdain, gaze sweeping towards the place where Kanda and Allen's hips were fractions away from touching, Allen's arm fitting perfectly into the small of Kanda's back and Kanda's arms wrapped around Allen's shoulder. Instead of making a comment, he yawned, lazily leaning over to pick up the innocence orb on the ground, and fiddled with it in his fingers. His golden eyes locked onto Allen's own, a smirk crossing his features.

"You should remember this...let's play a game, shall we?"

His hand clenched around the orb.

"I call this game: 'Find the Heart~'."

The younger exorcist choked down a gasp and glanced at Kanda. The other released Allen's shoulder, standing up by himself and pulling away from Allen's grip. The boy took this as a "go-ahead" and let go of Kanda's waist, jumping forward and lifting his claw to strike at Tyki's arm that held the innocence. The Noah of Pleasure smiled and his gloved hand constricted swiftly.

There was a sharp cracking sound and green glow of the innocence suddenly disappeared, shrouding the room in darkness.

_...No!!_

"Aww~ too bad. It wasn't the Heart."

Tyki's voice cut through the darkness and Allen skidded to a stop, unable to see.

"Nigentou."

Suddenly, the harsh azure glow of Mugen's power illuminated the room, brightening the underside of Kanda's face as his sheath transformed into an exact copy of his anti-akuma weapon. A lightning bolt of blue shot out of the original's hilt and zig-zagged behind his back to connect with the hilt of the other sword, completing the activation of Twin Illusion Blades.

Allen's eyes widened. The taller exorcist hadn't even waited until his wounds stopped bleeding, and they began to bleed anew, red liquid seeping down his chest as the last remaining remnants of his red and black coat tore away. The tattoo was sprawled dangerously far and the room almost felt heavy. Innocence leaked from the swords to surround his whole body and further brighten the room. There was a spark in the Japanese boy's eyes and with a startled gasp, Allen recognized the atmosphere.

_Oh shit...oh shit, oh shit..._

Kanda had given off the same aura just before he broke in the forced synchronization session with Hevlaska.

"Interesting..."

Tyki's amused chuckle made the cursed boy snap his head towards him, golden eyes narrowing. The Noah smirked and a purple blade of energy shaped on his arm, several oddly patterned butterflies emerging from his body to hover around him. Allen tensed and grabbed his wrist.

_There's no way I'm letting Kanda get any more hurt._

The three white strips on his back grew into a long flowing cape and the mask on the white fur hood floated up to cover Allen's eyes. As he gripped his wrist, he pulled, a circle of glowing energy flickering, and the Sword of Exorcism began to emerge in place of his left arm. With a stifled gasp, the exorcist ignored the intense pain that flared through him as the Fourteenth protested.

_"Ow!! Stop that! You're hurting yourself as well!"_

_I have a battle to fight. _

_"Just let me handle it! The Noah of Pleasure is no match for the Musician."_

_Screw you._

"Something the matter, boy?"

Tyki snickered and Allen's eyes narrowed sharply.

_The bastard...he knows!_

_"But of course."_

_You shut up._

There was a harsh singing sound of metal through air.

"Hakka Tourou!"

Barely able to turn around in time, Allen caught sight of the eighth slash in Kanda's Eight Flowers Praying Mantis technique. The eight slashes rent blue lines of energy into the air that almost instantaneously came together to form the shape of a flower. It spun and expanded rapidly to fly straight towards Tyki, crashing hard against his arm as the Noah brought up his blade to block the attack. Tyki's face held a smirk but it soon disappeared as he found himself skidding backwards, obviously underestimating the force of Kanda's blow.

Allen snapped back to attention and took the opportunity Kanda had opened for him. He leapt into the air, white cape of Crown Clown swirling around him, and swung his thick blade down at Tyki's unprotected head. The man glanced up and his eyes widened. Just as it looked as if the sword would cleave his head in two, Tyki's body seemed to shrink.

_What?!_

No, not shrink. _Lower_. Into the floor.

The white-haired exorcist was forced to release his Clown Belt, shooting the white material out and snagging onto one of the rafters to halt his attack. His body was jerked to a stop and he hung from the support beam, belt wrapped around his waist.

_That was close..._

If he'd followed through with the attack, he would have leapt right in the way of Kanda's slashes, which continued past the area Tyki had been and crashed headlong into the metal wall with a ground-shaking tremor. The wall couldn't stand the pressure and split into eight long tears, metal creaking as a huge blue glow took over the room momentarily. Allen squinted and when the light subsided, a large hole was cut clean through the building to the outside, where it had grown dark. Cool night air rushed in, breaking through the stuffy air that mingled with the stench of sweat and blood. Allen was beside himself.

_Whoa..._

He glanced back at Kanda, who was panting, hands still clenched tightly around his twin hilts, body still encompassed by a blue light. The exorcist was pushing himself too far. Allen could feel the power radiating off of him in waves. The increased power of his attack had definitely been due to a higher synchronization rate and before the younger boy could even call out, Kanda gave out a sharp cry of pain, gritting his teeth against it. Allen gasped.

"Kanda!!"

A purple butterfly hovered just behind the taller exorcist, unnoticed. Quickly, the boy lowered himself from the ceiling and the Clown Belt coiled again about his waist. But he was too late to warn Kanda as the butterfly bit down on the Japanese's shoulder.

"Uhn...ss..."

The noise erupted from Kanda's throat but it was short-lived. The instant the Tease clamped down on his shoulder, it hissed and burst into dust as the innocence surrounding Kanda's body disintegrated it.

_Apparently I had nothing to worry about..._

"Interesting...yet again! I'm beginning to like you, Kanda Yuu."

Both exorcists turned to stare at Tyki's grinning face as he stepped out of the wall behind Kanda like it was the most casual way to enter a room. With a wave of his hand, a swarm of Tease surrounded the exorcists. Allen tensed and instinctively directed his cloak to billow out into a protective shield.

"It's unfortunate about your situation. You would have made a great eighth Noah."

Kanda's eyes narrowed and Allen choked another gasp.

"What?!"

Tyki's attention was immediately drawn towards the stammering boy and his grin got wider. Allen could see the amused laugh the Noah was holding back. Sure enough, it came bubbling out in a musical chuckle.

"Oh? You didn't know? I would have thought Mr. Kitchen Knife would tell his precious little shrimp."

The boy in question flushed despite himself. Kanda let out an annoyed "che" and there was a crushing wave of force as he spoke the hissed words Allen had hoped not to hear.

"Shouka: Sangenshiki."

The exorcist crossed his twin swords in front of him and his innocence spiked out to form the shape of wings coming off the ends of each blade. Tyki raised his eyebrows and flicked a finger. The Tease surrounding Allen abandoned him to join the horde around Kanda. Allen's fingers clenched around his own sword.

"Wait, BaKanda!!"

_If he's going to do this, we'll do it right._

Kanda halted just short of his attack to glance at Allen. The white-haired boy caught his eyes and narrowed them, half-thrusting his exorcism blade into the air to send the message. The Japanese nodded and faced Tyki again, innocence growing further. Allen swung his sword around and his own innocence increased as he prepared the attack. Tyki looked on in amusement and sighed, the large Tease perched on his left glove fluttering off it as its master gave the command.

"Oh well. Attack, my pretty pets."

The butterflies all dive-bombed. Just before Allen leapt forward, he caught sight of Kanda once more. His facial features were wrenched in pain as sparks began to fly from the swords. Golden eyes widened, but Allen forced himself to ignore the sight as well as a horrible searing pain of his own as Crown Clown enveloped him in white, contrasting the Noah power he was currently still using. There was a strangled cry as Kanda pushed himself to one hundred percent synchronization.

_...NOW!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoo, so the big showdown with good ol' Tyki is finally here. The next two chapters could throw all you faithful readers for a nice twist though. As always, R&R is appreciated!

Next chapter...Berserk.


	15. Berserk

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

So, this chapter took quite a long time to post, and I must apologize about that. College is proving to be a lot of work and I can't promise updates quicker than once a month! I'm sorry guys! But rest assured, I will not abandon this story!

To all my readers, you guys are AWESOME!! With a capital AWE! Thank you so much for the reviews, it really makes me smile and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen: Berserk**

_...NOW!_

Both exorcists moved as one. Kanda's crossed blades sprouted electric wings as the result of fully invoked innocence, and his body became enveloped in the harsh sparks as he jerked the swords apart violently, releasing a huge blue-purple glow that expanded rapidly and buzzed with electricity. Allen leapt forward at the same moment and thrust his broadsword straight upwards into the air, crying out as Noah power clashed with innocence and a dark purple orb formed on the tip of the blade.

"Death Ball!!"

The orb also expanded rapidly and coupled with Kanda's release of electric force, causing a brilliant purple and blue light to instantly blind all present. A fraction of a second later, there was a ground-shaking explosion that knocked the samurai and the cursed boy right off their feet, sending them sprawling. Kanda found himself drawing in haggard breaths as his eyesight slowly returned.

_That...should...do it..._

A sharp twist wrenched his stomach and he dropped one sword to clutch at it before heaving forward and releasing a cough that shook his whole frame. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he drew his lips together to spit out the stinging taste in his mouth. A small spot of red appeared on the ground to serve as an indicator. He was bleeding internally.

As he tried to stand, the Japanese felt a searing pain flash up his right leg and he growled in pain, glaring at the cause of it. A large metal support lay on top of his ankle, effectively pinning it to the ground. Only then did he look up and realize there were stars twinkling overhead.

_F*ck...we leveled the building._

With a hissing snap, Kanda's innocence fizzled and the electricity snarled its last protest before deactivating, the katana he let go of returning to its sheath form. Faintly, he could hear Allen's cries as he examined a zigzagging crack along the edge of Mugen's blade.

"Kanda! Are you alright? Kanda, answer me!"

The raven-haired exorcist's gaze left the sword edge to try to locate the boy calling him but there was too much dust and twisted metal in the way of his hazy vision. Navy blue eyebrows furrowed angrily.

_Shit! I refuse to pass out now!_

A ragged cough erupted again from his throat and he managed to call weakly back to the other.

"Course I'm alright, you...idiot. Where's Tyki?"

An answering yell.

"I don't know. He disappeared. Where are you? Are you sure you're okay?"

"How am I supposed to know where I am? Everything's a twisted pile of metal!"

He didn't bother to answer the last question. He was fine. Perfectly fine. That's all Allen needed to know.

"Well I don't...oh wait I think I see you. Hang on, Kanda."

There was a scraping noise and the samurai glanced up as a ruined piece of wall was thrown off the top of the pile before him. A bent pole followed it and over the crest poked a white head, golden eyes shining and the seven cross marks still evident across the forehead.

"Kanda! You baka! You're not alright at all, just look at you! Hold on, I'll be right down."

Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared harshly up at the face.

_Is he still using the Fourteenth's power? What kind of idiot is he?!_

Allen dropped down over the pile of metal and landed none-too-gracefully on his feet in front of Kanda, white cape billowing out behind him and making a soft thump as he landed. The cursed exorcist's uniform was torn all over with jagged burnt scars criss-crossing up his arms and chest, the majority around his left arm where the innocence and Noah power were still clashing. White locks were matted with sweat, dirt, and blood. His eyes were filled with pain and he hissed as his feet touched the ground, lowering himself to his knees, eye-level with Kanda. Allen looked worriedly into the older boy's eyes before he gave Kanda a once over.

"Oh Kanda..."

His voice came out in a startled whisper as he reached forward and gently touched the torn and bloody skin on Kanda's shoulder with his right hand. Even though it was more than halfway healed, thanks to the tattoo, the samurai still grit his teeth and jerked away.

"Sss...don't touch it."

"Let me at least get your foot free."

Allen stretched forward over his body and leaned over to reach the metal support trapping Kanda right ankle and lifted it in his left claw quite easily. Kanda slid his leg out from under it with a wince and Allen dropped the beam again back where it was before, then leaned back and threw Kanda a weak smile, making the exorcist's glare deepen.

"There...I don't see any sign of Tyki, so let's get out of-"

"Idiot."

The smile faltered and Allen's golden eyes blinked in confusion. Kanda hissed and his arm shot out to catch the boy's left arm in a vice grip, ignoring the sudden shock that went through him at the contact with Noah energy.

"Kanda...wh-?"

The grip tightened as Kanda shot a look of disgust at the other.

_How dare you show me that smile again..._

He said nothing to ease Allen's confusion, merely glaring until he finally released the boy's arm and shifted the glare down at the ground between his hands.

_I don't care. Smile all the plastic smiles you want._

"Kanda?"

"....let's just go."

"O-Ok..."

Allen took hold of Kanda's arm and carefully hauled him to his feet.

A screech of metal.

"Keke...ekeke..."

Both exorcists looked up at the exact same moment as a flash of dark green shot towards them. Kanda's eyes flew wide in shock as everything instantly froze. Lines were suddenly sharper. Colors brighter. He could no longer breath. Somewhere next to him, Allen gasped in horror.

"K-K...Kanda?!"

::

Allen's attention was torn from Kanda as another cackling laugh sounded and a few vines came snaking over the top of the pile of metal, floating and twisting in the air. A mask joined it as the head came into view, parts of metal armor and plant appendages forming the body, only a cruel grin showing as a sign of semi-human life.

_T-Tyki!!_

There was a noise of a tearing gasp as the exorcist beside him tried to breath and failed. Allen instantly turned back to Kanda and stared, stunned to silence, as blood gurgled out over the side of his mouth and his sharp blue eyes began to dim.

_NO!! KANDA!!_

"Kekeke...goodbye...exorcist..."

Kanda was frozen to the spot with one of Tyki's vines embedded in his chest cavity, blood dripping off the tip out on the other side.

::

_Oh my god..._

Purple eyes widened in shock as the entire apartment building collapsed into a pile of twisted metal before her feet. Lenalee clutched tighter to Howard Link's arm to support herself, tears forming in her eyes. A gasp found its way past her lips and earned her a curious glance from Mono Fei for a fraction of an instant.

"Allen-kun! Kanda-kun! Kyo-chan!"

Lenalee found herself calling out, forgetting her injured leg and tugging free of Link, staggering forward. Fei made no move to halt her, but Link's eyes widened and he reached out to grasp her arm.

"Lee-san, please don't! You're injured."

"But they might be more injured!"

The protest left her mouth and Lenalee jerked her arm out of Link's hold, and limp-running as fast as she could towards the scene of destruction, leaving both inspectors to follow behind, Fei at an unconcerned walking pace and Link at a slightly distressed jog.

::

A white gleaming strip of cloth fluttered in front of Kanda's vision as the Clown Belt wrapped around the vine that held his life captive. With a sharp jerk, a dull feeling of his chest being ripped open registered in the samurai's already numb body. A delayed wave of agonizing pain seared like wildfire and he remotely heard a ragged cry.

_Wait...that was my own voice, wasn't it?_

The exorcist was so detached from his own body that he felt as if he was witnessing someone else as the cry of agony tore his throat open. He could see himself as he stared at the vine of the Noah-gone-crazy hovering in front of his face, coated in his own blood and dripping with its own as it hung in a separated section in the grasp of the Clown Belt, having been sliced in half by the knife-like innocence.

Something was calling his name. Kanda tried to respond but found that impossible, drawing in a choking amount of warm liquid instead of air. Blood. His own.

_Who's there?_

Darkness began clouding his vision as he felt himself tilting forward. Again, the voice called, using words the samurai couldn't make out.

_That voice...it's so familiar..._

As something strong halted his fall, he narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, answering soundlessly through his mind.

_Who's there? Who are you? Hello?_

The familiar face of a white-haired boy with a red mark across his left eye and a line of cross marks embedded into his forehead came into view.

_...Who the hell are you? Why do you look so upset? Did I make you sad somehow...?_

The boy had glistening drops of moisture in his perfect golden eyes and touched his face gently with a shaking hand, mouth moving, though Kanda could no longer hear sound come from it. His eyes began to close despite themselves as he summoned the strength to lift a weak hand up and cup the side of the boy's quickly fading face.

_I'm sorry that I made you cry and I wish I knew what you were saying. I know you from somewhere, I swear..._

Kanda closed his eyes fully, darkness overwhelming him.

_I'm sorry...I...can't stay awake..._

His body began to grow cold and he saw a vision of a flower float in front of his eyes, watching as a petal freed itself from the others, drifting slowly down to join a pile of ones like it below. The boy's crying face flickered behind it and instantly Kanda realized who it was.

_Moyashi!_

He tried to draw in a gasp, but his lungs denied him, contorting painfully and collapsing in on themselves with a crushing force, throwing his mind over the edge into the dimension of the unconscious.

_I'm...sorry..._

The last thing his rational mind registered was a tear drop falling onto a second wilted petal, loosening it from the rest of the lotus and sending it spiraling gently down.

_Al...len..._

Then there was nothing.

::

"KANDA!! Kanda, come on! Open your eyes! PLEASE!!"

Tears streamed down Allen's face as the strong raven-haired exorcist's hand fell from his face, his body going limp in his arms. The fingers of his right hand desperately clutched at the skin of Kanda's shoulder, his left claw supporting Kanda's dead weight...

Wait.

No.

Bad choice of words.

"Kanda!! Wake up! Answer me!"

Allen pleaded, his voice breaking as he hugged Kanda's body to his chest, eyes squeezing shut as more tears escaped. This couldn't happen! Kanda had a tattoo and a lotus and...he just couldn't die! It wasn't what he did. He was supposed to always get back up and surprise everyone with his recovery time.

_You can't die! Please, Kanda! What about our promise to each other?! I NEED you!! Don't...don't leave me..._

He lowered his head to rest on top of the older boy's head, face burying into midnight blue locks. The white cape of his innocence stretched out and around the two of them to shield them from view of the monster that was Tyki, who was watching the boys with a sinister grin, clearly enjoying this. Allen felt his throat catch as he clung to Kanda's bloody body.

"Don't...go...Yuu..."

_"Such a pity."_

Golden eyes opened with a snap.

_"For a strong young boy like him to die so early...it really is a shame."_

The same eyes narrowed, tears still shining in them.

_Shut up! H-He's not dead! He can't be dead!_

_"You know, it's too bad you didn't give me full control. You could have gotten to him a lot sooner and your little friend might still be alive."_

_N-No! He still IS alive, just you wait! Watch, in a minute or two he'll open his eyes and glare like he always does and call me "Moyashi" and scold me for being an idiot...like he always does. And he'll give me a smirk and stand up and win the fight...l-like he...always...does..._

There was silence as the Fourteenth seemed to process this information. Allen closed his eyes again and spoke aloud, unable to halt the flow of tears.

"He...always gets up again...because he's Kanda..."

A sudden searing pain wracked Allen's slender frame as he felt his body convulse, innocence deactivating on its own as a strangled cry left his mouth.

_What?!_

The voice of the Fourteenth echoed in his head with a snicker as he was forced to release his hold on Kanda's shoulder to grip his forehead.

_"Well, well, well. It seems your body reached its limit for withstanding my power and your own. How interesting."_

Allen clenched his teeth, breath coming in short gasps as he dropped his hand from his forehead, the marks disappearing. He wrapped his arm around Kanda's body as he tried to ignore the intense pain in his head as well as the burning sensation in his left arm.

_"I must say, you lasted much longer than I had expected."_

_Just...sh-shut up..._

_"As you wish. Oh, by the way, I believe a certain Noah has gotten annoyed that you're ignoring him."_

The white-haired exorcist choked in a gasp and his eyes darted towards Tyki, seeing a dozen vines shoot out straight for them. Tyki had obviously seized the opportunity to attack while Allen was distracted, cackling happily at his plan.

"Kekekeke!! Goooodbye, other exorcist~!"

Allen instantly attempted to invoke Crown Clown's cape, but he found himself writhing violently in agony as his body protested, sparks flying everywhere.

_Shit!_

Knowing there was no way to block the vines, Allen hugged Kanda's limp form tightly on instinct, shifting his body so his back was facing Tyki, preparing to take on the full attack, eyes shut as he braced himself for the shock of pain.

But it never came.

A breeze blew his hair and there was a sound of something hitting a hard surface with a dull thud, then a beastly cry.

Allen held onto Kanda tightly for another minute, then opened his eyes in surprise upon feeling nothing, lifting his head towards Tyki. The monster was splayed out on a broken piece of metal wall, as if time had stopped, and then fell to the ground with another cry of pain, vines flailing.

_What...the..._

A small huff came from the opposite direction and alerting Allen to swivel his head quickly towards the source of the sound, golden eyes widening in shock as they met the form of a girl hovering mid-air, innocence glowing around her ankles and purple eyes sparking in anger directed towards the berserk Tyki as he stood again. She crossed her arms and spoke in a firm tone.

"Leave them alone. Your opponent is me now, Tyki Mikk."

Allen drew in a breath as the girl smiled sadly down at him before whirling in a circle, kicking up a gust of wind and with a sharp thrust of one leg, sending the whirlwind at Tyki full force.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!"

_L-Lenalee!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah ha...and for all of you sitting there staring at me with a "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KANDA?!?!" face...um... *runs off to hide from the assault of tomatoes, bricks, pumpkins, candles, and other assorted objects*

Next chapter...The Power of Crystal.


	16. The Power of Crystal

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Gah... *stumbles out covered in lots of mushed spoiled food and with bruises everywhere* ...you guys are so brutal~ D: Oh well, I supposed I deserved it from a cliffy like I left you with last time. ^_^;;

Ok. So I know most of you don't like Lenalee too much, and neither do I to be honest. But the girl isn't TOTALLY useless anymore so I felt I had to give her a chance to prove herself. So bear with me! Don't worry, we'll return the focus to Allen and Kanda soon enough!

For all of my new readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for sticking with me, even though I can't update as frequently as I would like to.

Oh! On another note, I decided to make a trailer for this fic! If you want to check it out, it's on youtube. I have the same account name there as here. Just type "watch?v=G7foX4TUV3E" into the url bar after the ".com" or search for it in youtube under "Fallen D Gray Man Fanfiction Trailer". It'll be the first video.

Lastly, I just want to make it known that this fic is entirely dedicated and devoted to my lovely beansprout, Ulqy-chan. To see how far we've come from when we first met to where we are today is amazing. I love you, baka Moyashi. ^_^

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Power of Crystal**

Lenalee winced as the second whirlwind sent shooting pain through her broken ankle, but she hardened her amethyst eyes and refused to let it bother her.

_Allen-kun and Kanda-kun need me. I can't back down. I won't let myself be useless!_

The berserk Tyki managed to save himself from another hard hit and wove his vines into a shield-like barrier, shoving it to the side and redirecting the burst of wind away from him. He was not, however, able to escape getting cut all up and down the vines. Releasing a beastly hiss of pain like a snake, Tyki shot four vines at the female exorcist. Lenalee's hair swished as she leapt out of the way, but the vines snaked back around like heat-seeking missiles after her. The small red wings on her Dark Boots fluttered and emitted a burst of light as she disappeared at the speed of sound.

The Noah let out a confused growl and his helmeted head whipped side to side, trying to find her, until suddenly he lurched forward. His body was thrown a good thirty feet or so, vines flailing, to hit a jagged outcrop of metal from the wreckage, piercing his side and causing him to snarl in pain.

Lenalee huffed, hovering directly behind where Tyki had been standing previously, her arms crossed and her face reflecting an indignant expression. She was cleverly masking the pain from the throbbing ankle, each repeated whirlwind attack aggravating it further. Purple eyes narrowed as Tyki turned to face her again with a hiss, bleeding from the side.

"Do you even have a heart? Or are you just a mindless toy of the Earl?"

The exorcist asked the Noah, miffed that the man seemed to have no idea what he was doing, allowing himself to be turned into this hideous beast before her.

"You know, I actually feel bad for you, Tyki."

The Noah of Pleasure snarled and pointed at her, shooting a rapid succession of purple rings in her direction, all of which exploded as soon as they made it to her. Lenalee gracefully turned and twisted in the air, dodging nearly all of them until one caught her in the arm and she let out a cry of pain. It exploded, throwing her back against a wall with a thud. Before she could regain her senses, four vines shot at her and wrapped around her wrists and ankles, yanking her off the ground and into the air. Tyki smirked and laughed eerily as the vines tightened, wrenching another sharp cry from the girl's throat.

"Foolish exorcist."

::

"Lenalee!"

Allen's eyes widened as Tyki caught the Chinese in his grasp and he lurched forward with Kanda's body still in his arms, until he was stopped by a massive pain in his head. The boy doubled over, gritting his teeth and fingers tightening around Kanda, willing the headache to go away.

_Lenalee...she's fighting for us. Alone. I have to help her!!_

He attempted to activate his innocence but a painful spark burnt his left arm and he had a bear of a time holding back from crying out.

_"Stupid boy, what are you trying to do, kill yourself?!"_

_But...I have to..!_

_"No. You don't. And you can't. Your innocence can't handle it."_

_I don't care, I have to!!_

Allen tried again and this time received a large jolt through his body, innocence protesting violently, and he couldn't hold back the cry.

"AAHHH!!"

_"See? I told you."_

_F*ck you._

::

At the sound of Allen's scream, Lenalee's eyes flew wide open.

_Allen-kun!_

Unable to see whether or not it was Tyki who was hurting the exorcist, she assumed it was and fought against the vines holding her captive. The Noah grinned and raised a finger to her face. Lenalee stared in horror at the beginnings of a purple light forming and she suddenly jerked her body, twisting around so her heels were facing the monster. Glowing rings shot around the wings on her anti-akuma boots, sparking before Tyki found himself lost in a brilliant white light. The force hit later, sending a jarring shock wave that ripped his vines off his body, canceling the purple ring he had been forming and throwing him with a sickening thud into the ground.

Lenalee landed on the ground beside the crater she had made and stood for only a moment before falling to her knees. She winced painfully, that last attack having done quite a number on her broken ankle, rubbing her wrists with a grimace. The Noah groaned in a more human tone, lying unmoving on the ground, his severed vines twitching.

::

"Hm."

A soft grunt of annoyance was heard and Devitt yawned, opening an eye towards the source of the sound. He was currently sprawled out on a chair, sitting beside his brother, who was draped half over the table and half still on the chair, snoring loudly with his hand still clutching his revolver. The black-haired punk of a Noah stretched awkwardly, arching his back and extending his arms over his head, bending at the elbows to flop behind his head. He rubbed a fist in his eye, the other hand twirling his own revolver around a finger.

"What is it, Earl-sama?"

The Earl was frowning, hunched over the chess board, like he'd been for the past three hours. Road had grown bored of watching after the first twenty minutes and had gone off to play with Lero. Jasdero and himself had fallen asleep after about an hour and a half, though he kept waking every so often, unable to sleep with his brother's constant snores.

There was no response to his question and Devitt began to feel uneasy, shifting to sit properly in the chair, leaning forward onto the polished ebony table. He narrowed his golden eyes to peer at the chess board. The white knight near the black king and queen was now in danger of capture by the black rook. Devitt's mouth formed an "oh" as he realized the black king had performed the move called "castling".

_Ah, he's mad._

The Noah squinted one eye, sighing at the Earl's lack of an answer and halting the twirl of his gold-plated gun to jab the barrel into Jasdero's side. The blonde moaned and his bandage-wrapped arm raised on instinct to hold his own gun up to Devitt's head. The black-headed boy didn't even flinch at the cold metal on his scalp, merely smirking as his other half cracked open his eyes with a tired whine.

"Neh, Devitt-kun~! I was sleeping!"

"Baka, you were snoring so loud I couldn't sleep!"

"Well ya didn't have ta wake me!"

"If you didn't snore so much, I wouldn't have to!"

"So mean~"

A rough huff alerted them to the Earl's displeasure and the twins stopped their bickering, turning their heads in his direction. The First's top hat was tilted awkwardly to the side where his hand had shoved it and his plastic grin seemed even more plastic than usual. With a snort, he snatched up the white knight and moved it in a backwards "L" away from the black rook. The twins tensed and Devitt narrowed his eyes, not daring to speak. The Earl did that himself.

"F*cking exorcists."

::

Tyki slowly rose to his feet. His head was turned towards Lenalee and cocked at an odd angle and his teeth were gritted in anger, suggesting that he was glaring at her from behind the mask. The Chinese exorcist tensed and tried to stand, but the bad ankle ruled that out, causing her to hiss and fall back to her knees. Allen could only watch helplessly as the Noah approached Lenalee.

_No...this can't be happening!_

The second the thought crossed his mind, a flash of light jerked his attention away from Lenalee. His golden eyes beheld a dark door opening in the air directly behind Tyki, two shadows gracing it as the figures bearing the shadows stepped out.

_What..._

He fleetingly saw Lenalee's purple orbs widen as two sets of arms grabbed Tyki and began hauling him back into the floating door. The voices froze him to the spot.

"C'mon, Tyki-pon. That's enough playtime with the exorcists."

"Ne~ come play with us now!"

Allen narrowed his eyes as the familiar faces of Devitt and Jasdero met him. They were sporting grins and laughing, poking at Tyki's wounds. He shuddered. Was the Noah Clan always this unfeeling to their own? With a shake of his head, he watched as Tyki was pulled back into the Earl's Ark door, the twins waving to them with oddly friendly grins.

"Sorry to cut your fun short, but we gotta go!"

"Yup, yup~!"

The white-haired exorcist couldn't remember a time when he'd been as happy to see an enemy as right now.

"Teehee!! Until next time, exorcists!"

With that, the Ark door shut and the light was gone, darkness enveloping the area once again. Allen collected himself and looked over to Lenalee, who was making her way to him, crawling through the mess of dirt and debris.

"Lenalee! Are you alright?"

The girl reached him and smiled weakly, sitting beside him.

"Yea...I'm okay, Allen-kun. Just a broken ankle. But what about you?"

Her eyes shone with concern and Allen forced himself to look away from the sparkling amethyst, eyes focusing on the limp body in his arms. Tears formed once again in his golden irises, falling onto the bare chest sprawled with a black tattoo. His gaze moved from the tattoo up the Japanese's chest and neck to rest on his face. It was peaceful, like he was finally getting the rest that he'd never had before in his life. Allen felt a lump form in his throat.

"...Allen-kun?"

Lenalee's voice barely reached him. He tried to respond but couldn't. Instead, he moved his black hand to brush a stray strand of midnight blue hair from Kanda's face, keeping his palm on the older boy's cheek. The skin was horrifyingly cold to the touch. Allen's chest twisted as his eyes found the deep stab wound that defaced the exorcist's perfectly toned chest, painting a splatter of red across the black pattern of his tattoo and marring the softly tanned pectorals. More tears fell onto Kanda's body.

_Kanda...you..._

_...no..._

_...it's all my fault!_

"Allen? I asked if you were alright..."

Unfortunately, those were the worst possible words for Lenalee to use at this moment. Allen rounded on Lenalee, golden eyes sparking with a glare, moisture shining in them.

"Me?! Am _I_ alright?! Who cares!! What about Kanda?! Huh?! Is _he_ alright?!"

The girl stared at him, stunned with shock and hurt.

"Do you only ever think about me, Lenalee?! What about Kanda?! Kanda!! He died and it's all my fault!!"

Lenalee lifted a hand to touch Allen's shoulder but he wrenched it away from her.

"Don't even touch me!! You shouldn't care about me!! I'm a murderer! I killed exorcists at the Order, I injured Lavi's arm, and I was stupid enough to let Kanda fight all alone! Don't you see?!"

Tears formed in the exorcist's eyes as she trembled beneath Allen's onslaught. He was hurting her, badly. And to top it off, the seven marks of the Fourteenth still remained on his forehead, casting a very frightening look on his face as he glared at her in anger. Her fingers shook as she grasped the hem of her skirt.

"Allen..."

"I KILLED KANDA!!"

Allen burst out, the yell breaking into a painful sob. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's head and cried into the exorcist's blood-matted hair, shoulders shaking violently.

"I...It was all my fault...I...killed him..."

::

Lenalee hid her face in her hands, crying into them. She felt so helpless. Allen was blaming himself and Kanda was...

_K-Kanda-kun..._

She choked on a sob, lowering her hands enough to look at the exorcist's body as he lay with his head in Allen's arms. Kanda. The exorcist who everyone loved to hate. A harsh-talking, cold-hearted samurai with an uncanny ability to come up with nicknames that fit people perfectly. The boy who had always pushed people away and said he didn't care, but when it mattered he wouldn't hesitate to throw his life on the line for his comrades. The Japanese who had allowed her a small sliver of his tolerance, sharing the meditation room with her, even complimenting her from time to time. Always listening when she needed to confide in him. Always tolerant when she wanted to tease him. Always caring for her own good. He was her second brother in a sense.

And now he was gone.

Tears clouded her view until she couldn't see straight. With a small cry of grief, Lenalee brought her face down onto the top portion of Kanda's chest, tears falling on the skin and trailing down. Her senses clouded into a fog and she shook in silent agony as Allen voiced her sorrow with loud ones. The two inspectors stood off to the side silently still, though neither exorcist even registered their existence.

Lenalee's heart broke and she clutched Kanda's torso, shutting out even the sound of Allen's heart-wrenching sobs, listening only to the shaky beat of Kanda's heart and the soft labored exhale of breath...

Her eyes flew wide open.

"Allen-kun! Kanda-kun's still breathing!!"

* * *

Haha, there you see? I didn't kill off Kanda. I wouldn't do that to you guys...

...or would I? o.o;;

Next chapter...What Do You Really Want?


	17. What Do You Really Want?

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Ah! We've reached an omake point! After so many chapters, I like to add a small extra, and we're at the mark with this chapter. But since I'd rather not break up the plot right now and this turned out longer than I had planned, the extra is a longer chapter! Yay!...right?

Anyway, I know my Moyashi's been anticipating this chapter for a long time, so this should make her very happy. Am I right, Ulqy-chan?

Random note but I did decide to break up one of the flashbacks in this chapter from the rest of the dialogue. It's separated by "::" marks but it's not meant to be a separate scene or thought. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. ^_^;;

For my readers and reviewers, I'll say what I always do: You guys are the best!! I'm serious, your reactions and opinions are what inspires me to write the next chapters! I highly value your opinions and if you ever have a thought on what you'd like to see happen in this story, let me know! I pretty much have the plot set, but if I like your idea, I may add it in. Thank you so much!

And without further ado...enjoy the chapter!

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: What Do You Really Want?**

It was silent.

No, no it wasn't silent. Steady breathing pierced through that crushing void of soundlessness to classify it as not being silent.

But it _was_ quiet, nonetheless.

Allen was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall, not daring to allow his eyes to wander where they wanted to linger the most: over the body of the sleeping samurai in the next bed. He looked everywhere but to his right, including the chairs against the left wall, one of which had housed a slumbering Mono Fei not moments before. Where had the inspectors gone anyway? And where was Lenalee? Nevermind, it didn't matter. Sighing, he lapsed into thought once more, his mind running through what had happened for the tenth time.

_"Allen-kun! Kanda-kun's still breathing!!"_

_It took him a minute to fully comprehend what Lenalee was saying as his sobs slowed, but once it hit him, his eyes flew wide. Still alive?! No...it was too good to be true!_

_But it was true! As soon as his head pressed against Kanda's wounded chest and he listened intently, he could hear the shallow thumps of that heart, still beating, like a beacon of hope. Tears fell anew from moist eyes as he clutched Kanda to him, crying half in sorrow for what had happened, half in joy that the Japanese was still living._

_Link and Fei took the exorcist from him as soon as they heard the news and Lenalee helped him up. He wanted to stay by Kanda's side. He refused to leave him. Not anymore. With a shaky arm, he assisted Lenalee in limping after the inspectors. They made it to the hotel and Kanda was taken immediately up to his rented room. A doctor was called and Allen and Lenalee waited in Lenalee's rented room, Allen pacing the entire time. The doctor soon came in and took care of Lenalee's ankle, giving them the news that Kanda was stable but his wounds would take a while to heal completely._

_Immediately upon hearing that, Allen rushed into the other room, catching sight of Kanda's bandaged body lying on bloodstained sheets. He sat beside the exorcist and remained like that for the next several hours, refusing to budge even when Lenalee urged him to come downstairs and eat. Finally, he took her advice and got some rest, but insisted on sleeping in the same room. It took a while for him to actually fall asleep, but he did, dreaming restlessly of the Fourteenth and watching Kanda get stabbed in the chest over and over and over..._

Allen shivered, squeezing his eyes shut and drawing his knees to his chest.

_Can't think about it anymore...I can't..._

"...M...Moyashi?"

Golden orbs snapped open and he sucked in a gasp, body becoming rigid. Slowly, as if afraid he won't see what he wants to, needs to, see, Allen turned his head to his right. His gaze was met by an uncharacteristically soft sapphire one.

_Oh my god...he's awake._

The sapphires blinked and Kanda elicited a groan from his throat, clenching his eyes shut again. The younger exorcist was off his bed and sitting beside the older one in an instant, placing his hand on Kanda's arm.

"Kanda..."

Pain twisted his voice and the boy felt a lump forming in his throat as he watched the weak body flinch, the face wincing. His hand lightly squeezed Kanda's arm in a desperate attempt to help. The huge bandage around the samurai's chest was stained through with hints of red.

"How bad...does it hurt?"

Kanda must have heard the crack in his voice that time, because his eyes flew open and he stared up at Allen in surprise. The cursed boy looked away, downcast and fearing the worst response. His hand retracted from Kanda's arm, but suddenly he felt a warm grip take it and hold it firmly. Blinking, he chanced a glance back at Kanda's face, only to have his eyebrows raise in disbelief.

The Japanese's fingers curled around Allen's cursed hand, something uncommon and unheard of all on its own. His eyes bore a light of concern in them and he never broke eye contact or let go of the hand. Allen's body relaxed a little as Kanda opened his mouth and spoke in a quiet baritone, sounding weaker than usual.

"Baka Moyashi...you know how fast I heal. It barely hurts at all."

Tears welled up at the sound of the beloved nickname and Allen let out a strangled sob, his hand twisting in Kanda's grip to hold the other's hand as well, tightening his fingers around the older boy's. He suppressed the overwhelming desire to embrace the wounded exorcist out of pure relief that Kanda was alive and healing, for fear of hurting him.

"B-BaKanda..."

He fought to control it, but the way Kanda was looking at him with such an oddly gentle gaze pushed him over the edge. Watering eyes overflowed and his free hand came up to scrub viciously at them before covering his face as it turned away. Allen's shoulders shuddered as he cried silently, his hand shakily clutching Kanda's own as if any separation would mean the exorcist would slip away from him. Kanda himself was silent.

_After all this...he denies even feeling hurt! It's just like him...and to look at me like that...like...he's actually worried..._

Allen brought both feet up onto the bed, bending his legs and letting his head fall forward to rest on his arm on top of his knees.

_I don't deserve it. I'm such a filthy monster! I put him in a dangerous situation and now he's hurt...and he almost d-....I don't deserve it. I'm not worth his worry! How could I possibly think that I would be able to get closer to him?! He probably doesn't even w-_

"Allen."

The boy was jerked from his mental breakdown by the sound of his name coming from the samurai's lips. He gasped in a breath and held it in shock. The hand in his squeezed lightly and he hugged his knees, hiding his face. After a moment of silence, the deep voice spoke again.

"...Did...you cry for me before?"

Allen's body tensed and he grappled with himself for a moment.

_Why...would he care about something like that? Kanda never gives a shit if someone cries...in fact, I bet...he'll be mad at me for crying..._

The exorcist sniffed and yanked his hand away from Kanda to wipe his arm roughly across his eyes before looking up enough to stare down at the floor. His head gave an almost imperceptible nod and he cringed, anticipating the backlash. Silence ran between them for what seemed like ages before the bed shifted as Kanda sat up, a soft huff of pain coming from him due to the effort. Allen closed his eyes tightly, fearing he would be hit.

"...Idiot."

The word came out much softer than it should be and before the white-haired boy had a chance to respond, strong arms encircled his upper body, pulling him into a warm embrace. Stunned to silence, Allen could only sit there as he felt the welcoming heat radiate around him. Something tickled his neck and his eyes flew wide as he realized it was a long lock of hair, sliding along his skin and falling over his chest. He slowly looked at it. Midnight blue. His heart thudded in his chest as he heard breathing beside his ear and someone's head rested on his shoulder. Gathering his courage and swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Allen let his eyes drift to the side, taking in the sight of Kanda's face.

_Wh-What the...K-Kanda?!_

The wounded exorcist's eyes were closed and the expression on his face was unreadable. Allen's mind raced to find an explanation for why the samurai was _hugging_ him, but every reason seemed stupid. His cheeks filled softly with heat and reddened, fully aware of the close contact. Kanda never hugged anyone. Ever. It just didn't happen. Warm air blew over his shirt as the Japanese let out a sigh, one of the delicate blue eyebrows twitching before both furrowed in concern.

"I'm...sorry..."

::

The words came out of his mouth naturally and Kanda tightened his arms around the beansprout, ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through his chest at the use of his torn muscles.

_It was you who I saw, wasn't it? When I was going unconscious...it was you._

He didn't know exactly when or how it happened, but he'd hugged Allen. It was like a reflex, something that was meant to happen at that moment. And to be honest with himself, he didn't give a shit what the other thought of him for it.

_Your tears fell on the petals...you were sad that I was passing out? Unless you thought..._

_...Baka Moyashi._

Kanda sighed as he loosened his hold on the younger exorcist, allowing enough room for Allen to twist his body and stare at him like he was crazy. It was only right for the boy to be confused, right? He wasn't acting like himself after all.

Then again, how exactly was Kanda Yuu supposed to act?

Shaking his head, Kanda dropped his arms altogether and leaned away from Allen, placing one hand on his chest as the movement pulled at his wound.

"Don't cry next time. I'm not just going to up and die, baka."

_Besides...you shouldn't care if I die. I'm not supposed to be missed. Forget about me, Moyashi. I'm not worth your time..._

"I'm...not worth your time..."

His head jerked towards the boy in shock as Allen voiced his own thoughts.

_What the-_

"Why are you so worried about whether or not I was crying when you were so badly hurt?!"

Golden eyes fiercely burned into his own sapphire ones, and he felt a feeling of cold run through him at the sight of the seven cross marks across Allen's head. He never could get used to the stigmata, even if it was a natural part of Allen now. Something twisted his chest.

_Allen's coming closer and closer to being enveloped..._

"It doesn't matter; I heal faster than the average person anyway, so-"

"That's not the point!"

Moisture glistened in Allen's eyes and he turned away, fists clenching the sheets into balls. Another shiver ran through Kanda's body and he felt himself slowly tensing as he watched Allen. Something was off.

"I don't deserve your concern, don't you understand?! I let you go into that building alone, I let you fight by yourself, I let you get injured, goddamnit!! It's all my damn fault, and you shouldn't care!"

The samurai let the cursed boy rant, though something kept screaming in his head that something was going to happen if he didn't stop him.

"M-Moya-"

"Maybe I should just let the Fourteenth take over and be done with it..."

A spark of anger ignited in Kanda's eyes. That wasn't Allen speaking.

"Baka, snap out of it!!"

He snatched the other's collar, hissing partially in pain from his wound and partially in anger. One look at the clouded hue to Allen's eyes spoke a thousand words and confirmed his suspicion.

"You have to fight it! You're going to have to choose sides one day and stop skirting the line like this! And I'm not letting you just slip away!"

A dangerous light glinted in Allen's orbs and he shoved against Kanda's shoulders, pushing the weaker exorcist away, but thankfully the fog had cleared a bit.

"I can't! I can't, don't you see?! I'm destined to be the Fourteenth! Mana left it with me, and now I'm stuck with it! I'm going to cave eventually whether I want to or not, so it's hopeless! I have no choice!!"

"F*ck it, Moyashi, you DO have a damn choice! Not all fate is brought upon you; you have to choose it!"

Allen's breath was coming in soft huffs as he glared at Kanda, but his gaze softened as he calmed down and looked away.

"Maybe you do...but I don't..."

Silence fell. Allen refused to look up and kept fiddling with the sheets between his fingers. Sighing, Kanda raised a hand to his forehead as a flash of memories jolted back to him.

::

_The pain was too much to bear...innocence was eating away at Kanda's body and he cried out again in pain, screaming for Hevlaska to stop synchronizing. _

_**"STOP IT!! IT HURTS!!"** _

_Tears streamed down his face and his body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't see, his vision blurring, voices barely audible as everything began fading. His last ounce of control was slipping away from his grasp._

_"What are you doing?! He's starting to fall!" _

_"Bak, shut up! Who's in charge here? He can still make it!" _

_"It's too late, Leverrier!!" _

_"No it's not!" _

_Hevlaska's voice punctuated the others as Kanda saw a flash of white light and the burning increased ten-fold. He released a chest-wrenching scream of agony, but nothing came out, his mouth merely hanging slack._

_"It is too late. He's already falling. There's only one thing that can delay it." _

_Somehow he could still make out voices, but it didn't register in his mind. Leverrier seemed to hiss in annoyance and then shouted. _

_"Then do it! We'll try again another time." _

_Instantly, Kanda was shaken by some electrical force and he felt his heart stop, then a sickening full minute later, it started beating again. His vision hazed into darkness and he was suddenly surrounded by flowers. The pain faded away into a dull ache. _

_"Yuu Kanda, you have gone against God and for this you will be punished, but by the grace of God you have been granted a longer time on this earth. Will you accept the curse or perish now?"_

_The gentle voice permeated the darkness, holding a note of sorrow. The young Japanese wanted to just forget about everything, to die right then. No one wanted him, no one cared anyway. Why should he live through pain? But then he realized what was happening: he was becoming a Fallen One. As such, he would cause so much hurt, so much sorrow, and so much death. No...he couldn't...and what if she was still out there? He couldn't die yet, as much as he desperately wanted to._

_**"I-I accept! I don't...want to hurt anyone! I can't... Please..." **_

_Kanda choked, his nine-year-old body suddenly filling with healing. _

_"Then you must also take everything the curse brings. You will be targeted more than other exorcists. Every time you use this new power, you will lose some of your life and come closer to your Falling. It is your choice as to how long your life will last. Preserve the lotus petals, and your life will be long. Risk your life easily and it will shorten. Anyone who strays near you will be hurt, and by holding others close to you, you endanger their lives." _

_The image of a glowing lotus, sporting thirteen healthy petals, floated before him. A life of solitude and danger. That was what he faced. Was it worth it? Yes. For everyone's safety. For the Order. For...her._

_Closing his eyes, Kanda felt a sleepiness and calm come over him and despite the increasing cold, he struggled to stay awake The fight was proving too hard as he slipped into unconsciousness completely. _

_**"I...won't die...until I find her..." **_

_Then everything went black._

::

"Kanda...?"

Allen's soft hesitant voice brought Kanda back to the present and he lowered his hand from his forehead, shifting his eyes to the side to look at the white-haired boy. Somehow, he'd managed to breach the walls of security that the samurai had be certain to put up. No one should be hurt because of him, so he would keep them all away. But not Allen. A small twitch tugged at the corner of Kanda's mouth as he answered the sprout.

"Hm?"

"...how do you do it...how do you stay calm... even though you know what'll happen in the end?"

The wounded exorcist's eyes fell to the bed before him. Yes, how indeed?

"Because I made a choice early on in life...I don't want to let things happen to me. I refused to. Heh...you probably know that's just how I am."

A rueful smirk crossed his face.

"I don't have a happy ending ahead of me. But the best I can do is make sure the path to the ending is as good as possible. And make sure I accomplish my goal."

"What's your goal, Kanda?"

That hit him a bit. He'd never opened that up to anyone before. After a minute of hesitation, Kanda closed his eyes and lowered his voice to almost a whisper.

"To find someone."

"...Someone?"

"Yea. My...sister."

_Why am I telling him this?_

Allen suddenly stared at him with widened eyes.

"You have a sister?!"

Kanda felt indignation course through his veins for a moment and shot the boy a glare.

"What, you think I don't have family?!"

"...I just think people are lucky to have one...I find it hard to believe in family."

The exorcist was staring down at the sheets again, which had become twisted into a wrinkled mess under his fingers. Kanda was silenced on that particular point and dropped his gaze downwards again as well.

"I never had one, so when I hear someone else had one-"

"-Baka...you must have had one long ago. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Kanda answered with a huff. Honestly. Allen surprised him with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Not that, BaKanda. I was never told who my parents were or if I had siblings or anything. Who'd want a kid with a deformed left arm, anyway?"

The Japanese held up his palm and stared at it like it was something weird.

"It...hurts more when you knew your family and they were taken from you."

A sigh was heard from somewhere in Allen's direction.

"Sorry, Kanda. I had Mana taken from me too. Heck...he didn't care about me, he just wanted me for his brother...the Fourteenth. I was nothing to him..."

"Che...how do you know he didn't care? No one knows what happens in someone's mind unless they reveal it to them."

"I just...feel like I have a reason to doubt him now."

"There's always a reason to doubt. What's more noble is finding a reason to hope."

Another huff that sounded similar to a laugh came from the younger exorcist.

"Eh? Kanda teaching me about hope, this is new."

Kanda narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand to the sheets.

"It's just because I can't stand people who do nothing but angst."

"So you can't stand yourself?"

"I don't angst."

"Sure you don't...ugh...i-it's happening again..."

Allen's voice sounded pained and Kanda blinked, lifting his head.

"What's happening ag-"

_Oh shit!_

He hadn't noticed, but throughout the conversation, Allen had been slowly wincing in pain, then bringing up a hand to his forehead, and now his eyes were covered over with a glassy film.

"K-Kanda..."

Kanda's breath caught in his throat before he snapped into realization and grabbed Allen's wrist tightly, almost jerking the boy towards him. There was no way he was letting this happen now.

"What did I just say before?! Choose your fate, idiot! Don't let it choose you!"

Allen began struggling against his grip, writhing away from him as if just the touch of the samurai's hand was burning him. The movement forced Kanda to bring his other hand up to the boy's shoulder to steady him. Allen only jerked more, causing strain on the muscles of Kanda's chest, but he merely responded by tightening the hold, gritting his teeth.

_Oh no you don't._

"Choose it! C'mon, baka, choose it!"

Allen's eyes gained a crazed look and he stared at Kanda fearfully, trying to shove the exorcist away.

"No I can't!!"

"Yes you CAN!"

He nearly snarled at him, ignoring the fact that Allen's struggling was reopening his wound. Kanda's breathing came in gasps.

_You and I made a pact. I've been failing on my side of the deal, but not anymore._ _I won't let you hurt anyone! Including yourself!_

"Who do you want to protect...Allen? What's your damn purpose?! What do you really want?! TELL ME!!"

::

A shock shook him. The words coursed through him like fire, igniting his entire being and echoing to his core.

_**'What do you really want?!'**_

Allen closed his eyes and fought against the voice in his head.

_"You want to let me out, don't you? Stop struggling. Just let me take over, and I'll make all the pain go away."_

_**'What do you really want?!'**_

_No...I don't want that!! That's not what I want!!_

_**'What do you really want?!'**_

_What do I want...what do I..._

_**'TELL ME!!'**_

Allen opened his eyes with a snap, glaring at Kanda with a steel gaze as all his thrashing stopped. His chest heaved as he gasped out the first thing that came to mind.

"I want...to...protect... everyone...to...save...EVERYONE...!!!"

Yes. That's exactly what he wanted. It's what he always wanted, what he strove for most in the world: to keep those he cared about safe. Everyone.

"And how do you propose to do that? By letting yourself lose control? _Control_ the Noah, Allen. You can do it."

At Kanda's slightly softer tone of voice, Allen felt the grip on his wrist loosen and tears of determination sprang to his eyes. The samurai's face held faith and silent assurance. He was suddenly filled with the empowering feeling of control.

_He's right, Fourteenth. I'll never let you have control. In fact, I'm controlling you!! So back off and leave me alone!_

Silence was the Fourteenth's response.

Allen's body was instantly relieved of all the pain and stress, his muscles relaxing and he began to feel exhaustion setting in. For the first time in a long time, he was at peace with himself. There was no voice in his head. He was in control.

"I...I can...I did..."

His voice came weakly as he fell forward, letting strong arms catch him. He'd done it. With Kanda's help, he'd done it. Allen's eyes closed as all the stress from fighting the Noah off before, the fight, everything, melted away.

"Th-Thank you...Kanda..."

The exorcist allowed his body to succumb to sleep in Kanda's arms. The one who was known for his horrible attitude. The one who didn't care about anything. The one who'd managed to help him see that nothing was hopeless. A shaky smile turned the corners of his mouth up.

_Heh...BaKanda..._

::

As Allen pulled through and collapsed in his arms, Kanda felt a wave of relief wash through him. He sighed and his body slowly relaxed, all the tenseness melting away from his muscles. Allen was alright.

The dull ache from his chest wound was more pronounced now, due to trying to stop the boy from floundering about and losing himself entirely, but Kanda didn't care. He'd shown Allen finally what he needed to do. As he leaned back against the bed with a fleeting smirk, Kanda realized something.

_Ah...looks like we already covered that whole 'needing to talk' thing..._

His eyes closed as the consequences of straining his wound began to take full effect. Allen was still in his arms with his head of white hair resting right under his chin, but somehow he didn't mind in the least. It was odd. Only days ago and he would have murdered the sprout for so much as poking him. Somewhere along the way, they'd formed a bond. Whether out of free will on either side, or just from sheer necessity of having someone to rely on, it had happened. Kanda let out a long breath of air as he too fell asleep.

_Che...you've made me become too damn soft, baka Moyashi..._

And that was how Lenalee and the inspectors found them.

* * *

Wewt! Finally, their bond is starting to grow! You can't deny it any more Kanda.... *grins evily* Well you guys asked for Yullen and a non-cliffhanger, so there you go! I hope this was satisfying? No?

Next chapter...Tension.


	18. Tension

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Ooook...so this chapter took a while to update. ^_^;; I was kinda occupied with the holidays and...LOVE...and all that jazz. *coughcough*

Anywhoozles, just a heads up, but in the next few chapters, you may...want to shoot me. Hehe...things happen. SO ANYWAY! Just find out.

I love you reviewers! You guys make my day every time I read your responses. So much so that...once we reach 200 reviews, I'm gonna write an extra-special omake just for you! After 200, I'll take requests from everyone and put them all together into a crazy mixed-up short! Sound fun?

Oh and...*clears throat*...GO READ SACRIFICE!! xD Tis by my lovely Moyashi. And it's epic. ._. Don't just take my word for it...go read it!

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Tension**

A grunt.

A giggle.

A groan.

"This is an embarrassment to the entire Order."

"Ohmigosh, they look adorable!"

"L-Lenalee-san..."

Mono Fei, Lenalee Lee, and Howard Link had walked in on Kanda and Allen. The two were peacefully asleep in each other's arms. Kanda had one arm securely about the younger's waist while Allen was nuzzled under the older's chin, one hand resting on an undamaged portion of the samurai's chest. Both inspectors were shocked to different degrees, but Lenalee thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh come on! You have to admit that's cute!"

Fei gave her a sideways look. Link facepalmed.

"No...not really Lenalee..."

The Chinese girl proceeded to go off on a fan-girl rant about how no one should be judged based on their sexuality. The inspectors groaned and Fei began arguing vehemently on how it was a disgrace and blasphemy against the church. Link just tuned her out.

And in the middle of it all, a certain samurai woke up.

_Ugh...what on earth is that racket?!_

"It's not right!!"

"If Kanda-kun loves Allen-kun, he can do what he likes!!"

Kanda's eyes flew open.

_WHAT THE F*CK?!?!_

It was then that he realized just who was in his arms, snoozing away. Kanda sat up with a start, peeling Allen off him. There was barely a twinge in his chest, thanks to the healing power of the lotus. Surprisingly, the white-haired boy kept snoring, head buried in Kanda's lap.

"Oh! Kanda-kun, you're awake!"

Lenalee smiled brightly, leaving a fuming Fei and a distracted Link behind her as she hobbled over to the side of the bed. She supported herself on crutches and one of her feet dangled just above the floor, swathed in a cast. Kanda tugged at his own bandages around his chest and shoulders, prying them off. He gave her a sideways glance and narrowed one eye.

"Hn."

Fei cleared his throat and gave Kanda a dark look.

"Pardon me, but what pray tell are you doing with Master Allen in your bed? You're supposed to be healing."

"I'm healed."

"That doesn't explain Allen."

"The moyashi fell asleep on me. Che."

They both stared at each other accusingly until Lenalee burst in, much to Kanda's chagrin.

"Oh~! And you LET him?"

_#%$#*!!_

::

_Nnn...what's that noise?_

Allen woke slowly and yawned, hearing voices. His head was lying on something warm and he snuggled into it, earning a muffled curse and a twitch from said thing. He rubbed his eyes groggily and opened them.

Fei and Link were staring at him in slight horror. Lenalee was grinning with that evil spark in her eye. And as Allen glanced up, he caught sight of Kanda, who was currently shirtless and shooting him a glare. A very embarrassed glare complete with reddened cheeks. Then he noticed he was lying IN the older exorcist's lap. With his head on Kanda's crotch.

A dark blush crossed his face and he shot upright.

_Well...that's not awkward at all._

"Ah...hehe...hey guys..."

The poor boy's weak attempt to diffuse the situation didn't work in the least. Link's shocked look turned into one of mildly angry disappointment. Fei's turned into a piercing glare that rivaled even Kanda's. Lenalee burst into a fit of giggles. And Kanda...

Allen chanced a look at the samurai, only to find him red as a beet with a hand over his face. He cracked a nervous and uneasy smile.

"S-Sorry...Kanda."

"Baka yaro..." **(1)**

"...Kanda?"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh...okay."

He didn't dare argue with the other now and merely agreed meekly with an embarrassed grin. Kanda looked up and stared at him, then shook his head, mumbling something else in Japanese that Allen couldn't understand. Lenalee got over her amusement enough to smile semi-innocently at the two of them.

"You don't have to worry about Kanda-kun anymore, Allen-kun. He seems fine now."

The cursed boy flushed further and cleared his throat, not daring to look at the Japanese as he was given a curious look.

"I...wasn't worried. He's always fine, otherwise he wouldn't be BaKanda."

Allen declared defiantly, crossing his arms with a childish huff. Kanda's interested glance soon became one of indignance.

"Che, you idiot, you were worried sick. Why else would I wake up to find you all weepy and sitting near me?"

"I was not! I merely was worried that we'd have to haul your ass back to the Order if you didn't wake up. It would have been a bother."

"Yea, sure, that completely explains the weepyness."

"BaKanda, weepyness isn't even a word!"

"It is now."

"Ch-eh!"

"...What are you trying to do, be like me?"

"No, I was mocking you, straight-cut-fringe."

"Well it didn't work, old man."

"I'm not an old man!"

"Yes you are, and you're a beansprout to top it all off."

"I'm not a sprout! Geez, Kanda, I'm nearly as tall as you. That insult doesn't work anymore."

"Baka, a beansprout isn't short. It's weak and brittle and thin. And shrimpy."

"Wh-What?! I'm not shrimpy!!"

"You're so shrimpy I'm surprised you haven't eaten yourself with tartar sauce yet."

"...Was that a jab at my eating habits?"

"I don't know, Moyashi, was it?"

The two male exorcists fell silent, glaring at each other. The inspectors were blinking in awe. Lenalee tittered. She had forgotten neither inspector had witnessed a full-out Kanda vs Allen verbal fight. Their faces were priceless. Link was the first to speak, hesitantly at that.

"U-Uhm...Kanda? Walker? If everything is in order and you are well enough to travel...we need to be going."

Lenalee couldn't resist adding in very smoothly to the conversation.

"Yea, I'm going to wait outside. Just meet up with me after you two have finished your little married-couple spat."

Neither boy was spared from mortification.

::

About a half an hour later, the exorcist trio and the two inspectors stood outside the hotel. Allen and Lenalee were in uniform, but since Kanda's was destroyed in the fight with Tyki, he wore his casual white collared shirt and black slacks, with Mugen strapped securely to his belt. Fei looked uninterested as Link stepped forward, all business.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen from here. Kanda and Walker. You two were supposed to stop in India, where General Tiedoll was to take the Innocence. However, since it was destroyed, you will continue on to Japan, where your next mission awaits. Inspector Fei and I will accompany you. Lenalee, since you're injured, you will head back to Headquarters. Krory and Chaoji have finished up their mission in Greece and will meet up with you so you don't travel alone."

Lenalee seemed disappointed, but nodded. There wasn't much she could do anyway with a broken ankle. Link turned aside to talk to Fei about something and Lenalee went over to sit down on a bench, resting her ankle. Allen sighed, not wanting to spend the next mission with the inspectors, but there was nothing he could do about it. He forced a smile on his face and glanced at Kanda.

"So it'll just be us this time. Kinda like our first mission together. Remember? With the doll?"

There was no reply.

Golden eyes blinked in confusion and Allen waited for a response, but the samurai wasn't giving it to him. He was staring ahead across the street at a fish seller.

_...fish seller? Is Kanda hungry?_

The boy's own stomach growled at the thought of food. It had been some time since they'd last eaten. He grimaced at the loud noise it made, catching Lenalee's laughter from the bench and the curious looks from the inspectors.

Kanda still gave no reply.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the other and tried again.

"...Kanda? Do you remember that mission?"

At the third moment of silence, Allen began to get worried. Kanda seemed not to hear him at all, continuing to stare at the peddler. No...not at the peddler.

_He's not looking at anything...he's staring off into space._

_And his eyebrows are furrowed._

_...he's upset about something..._

Surprised at how well he knew Kanda, Allen hesitantly placed his hand on the exorcist's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say, so remained silent. The fingers of his hand gave Kanda's shoulder a soft squeeze.

That seemed to be enough to snap the older boy out of his reverie, because he jerked slightly and blinked a few times. His head turned to look at Allen, eyes narrowed accusingly, though the irises appeared cloudy.

"What do you want?"

Allen studied him for a moment before lowering his hand back down to his side. He heaved a sigh and looked away.

"...Nevermind."

A chance gaze back at the Japanese proved that Kanda had once more started staring off. Allen swallowed nervously.

_...is he mad at me?_

::

_...Japan._

_Of course it would have to be Japan._

Kanda glared at nothing in particular, trying to forget as he was washed over with memories. Japan was not exactly home-sweet-home, even if it was his homeland. It didn't feel like it.

"U-Uhm...so...are we taking the Ark or what?"

The hesitant question from sprout made him turn suddenly and study the boy. Allen was almost...recoiling...from him.

_What the..._

Kanda swiftly narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"No, baka. _He_ is required for that."

Allen seemed to shrink further away, only to hitch a breath and stagger forward as the inspectors loomed behind him. Fei shot a look in Kanda's direction, which the exorcist returned with a glare. Link spoke firmly.

"There is no reason for the Ark not to be used, but considering the circumstances, I think Master Kanda should be given the choice."

The samurai blinked in confusion. Why him? Link caught Kanda's eyes and he found a strange gleam there. His own sapphires narrowed slowly.

_What is Link thinking...?_

Fei objected to that arrangement and turned to Link to argue in hushed tones. Kanda began to understand the reasoning behind it. If he was still injured, he had a right to choose the longer way of getting to Japan. This would eliminate the need for the Ark, though he wondered why Link, of all people, was bringing that up. Wouldn't the inspector want to see Allen use the Fourteenth's abilities? It just didn't make sense.

In any case, his choice meant Allen wouldn't have to take the Ark. And it delayed their arrival to Japan. Kanda would take it. Clearing his throat, he got the attention of the inspectors.

"Hn. Normally I wouldn't say this but...I am still feeling some pain. I would prefer taking a ship to the Ark."

Much to Fei's displeasure, Link nodded, closing the matter. Kanda chanced a glance at Allen, only to find the boy staring at him with a worried look.

"...You're still hurting, Kanda?"

With a sigh, the Japanese rubbed his temples.

_I just can't win, can I?_

He turned to walk past Allen and over to where Lenalee was sitting, but the sprout caught his arm. Directing a glare down at him, Kanda found himself stopped by the concern in Allen's golden orbs. His glare softened and he turned his head away.

"...I'll...be fine, Moyashi..."

Allen didn't seem convinced. He tightened his hold on Kanda's arm and narrowed his eyes.

"BaKanda! You were stabbed through the chest! I don't care how fast you heal; it's got to have some effect on you! Stop...blowing it off as if it's...nothing..."

He whispered shakily and the older exorcist felt his heart leap into his throat. Why, he didn't know. Ever since he'd woken up in the hotel room, there was something different about how he viewed the beansprout. Allen had cried for him when he thought he was going to die. Allen hadn't left his side. Allen was...the first person who'd shed a tear for him. Ever.

And Kanda didn't even deserve it.

_Baka Moyashi...you're not supposed to care about what happens to me. No one is. No one DOES...but you..._

_...idiot._

Kanda sighed and pulled his arm gently out of Allen's grip, moving it to ruffle the head of snowy white hair. Allen closed one eye and tilted his head in confusion. The samurai let the tiniest bit of a twitch curve up one side of his mouth. But only slightly.

"Moyashi...how many times do I have to tell you? You're underestimating me."

He watched as the golden eyes softened and lowered his hand from Allen's head. Kanda looked away and opened his mouth to add in a quiet voice.

"...you...care about me too much..."

A strange lump formed in his throat and he heard the rapid intake of air as Allen prepared to answer him, but before either of them could say anything more, Link interrupted them.

"The ship to Japan is leaving in twenty minutes. Come."

Allen turned to follow Link obediently, glancing back over his shoulder at him. Kanda fell into step behind him, trying not to look at the sadness in his eyes. For some reason, it hurt to see that.

"Number Eight, remember what day tomorrow is. We may not be near Hevlaska, but you _will_ still be taking your tests."

The snake-link voice at his ear made Kanda tense. He hissed under his breath and glared at the ground, focusing the real hatred towards Fei behind him.

_One day I swear...I'll wring his f*cking neck._

* * *

Kanda: Wow Allen, really? You just HAD to wake up with your head THERE?!

Allen: You know you liked it. .///.

Kanda: Che. .///. Did not.

Allen: And if you're number 8, I got dibbs on number 9 cause I'm better than you.

Kanda. -.- Baka, higher numbers are typically WORSE.

Allen: o.o Oh. T-then I'm number 7! Ha!

Kanda: Idiot.

**1:** "Baka yaro" means "Stupid bastard". That wasn't very nice, Kanda.

Next chapter...On The Last Nerve.


	19. On The Last Nerve

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Even if I have a valid reason, I won't bother giving excuses for my late updates anymore. D: I'm sorry! I apologize! WAH IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I should just throw myself off a cliff now and be done with it!!

Ahem. Pardon me, I was beginning to sound like Miranda. In any case, my computer crashed and I wasn't able to access it for a while, hence the late update. This chapter ended up longer than usual, so enjoy!

Thanks to Kanda, there will be an overuse of the F word in this chapter, censored as usual because for some reason I have a hard time writing that word out. I'm weird.

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: On The Last Nerve**

_Ugh, how many of these damn things are there?!_

Mugen gave a satisfying hiss through the air as Kanda released another batch of Hell's Insects at the horde of akuma, successfully dispatching them with several explosions. Though the blade was cracked, its effectiveness was not decreased. However, the samurai's body was screaming at him to give it a rest. Wounds from the previous battle burned and over-used muscles were stretched taut from the effort. Kanda hacked his way through three more metal beasts before landing on the deck as gracefully as his injured body would allow. His eyes darted around, sizing up the remaining demons as his grip on the hilt of his precious sword tightened in preparation.

_Why the hell are there so many? We lost the Innocence. They have nothing to go after, besides us for being us of course._

He tugged at the collar of his new uniform that had been delivered through the Ark, since his old one had been torn to shreds. How ironic that, despite Kanda's decision to take a ship to Japan, Allen still had to use his abilities to send Lenalee home. Komui had blubbered on golem, insisting that his "darling sister" use the safest means possible.

"Kanda!"

Snapping back into focus, Kanda dodged the spray of bullets that pelted the spot he'd just been standing, sliding a bit before stopping.

"Thanks, Moyashi."

"It's A-! Wait, did you just thank me?"

"Don't get used to it."

The exchange took under a second and he leapt back into the fray, sucking up his strained injuries and slashing out at the akuma. He was currently the only exorcist who could fight. As soon as the attack started, Allen had discovered that, for some reason, he couldn't activate. His Innocence gave off painful sparks that aggravated his burns, and though he had insisted on trying until he could activate and help, Kanda had demanded otherwise. That and the inspectors didn't want to see the "Fourteenth" hurt, so instead, the sixteen-year-old was assisting sailors in moving to safety. Even so, Allen kept yelling over to the Japanese.

"You're absolutely sure I can't do anything at all?!"

"Yes, I'm-SHIT!"

Kanda hissed as he was blown back from an explosion, his feet hitting the deck hard and his legs caving under him, sending him sprawling on his back and sliding across the splintering wood. It didn't help matters that his body was still weak from the blood sample he'd been forced to give Fei earlier. Teeth gritted as the exorcist stood to his feet, glaring at the rest of the akuma.

_F*ckers._

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Stop distracting me, baka!"

"S-Sorry!"

A low growl erupted from Kanda's throat as he lunged at the demons hovering in the air. All that was left were level ones. Easy peasy. Being impatient, he grabbed his sword's hilt and invoked Nigentou, whirling the twin swords in a rush and sending all the akuma's souls to rest at once. His feet touched down on wood once more and he closed his eyes, deactivating and sheathing his precious weapon. Not a second later, footsteps pelted in his direction and in a split second decision he would never understand afterwards, he allowed himself to be hugged around the waist.

"Ugh, Moyashi! What the hell are you doing?"

Kanda gritted out as he opened his eyes and left his arms to hover in the air as if the thing attached to him was the plague. Allen glared up at him, but didn't release his hold.

"It's Allen! And geez Kanda, could you BE any less careful?! You were stabbed only four days ago!"

The sprout's angry eyes held a glisten of soft worry. That was another thing Kanda couldn't understand. Ever since the battle with Tyki, Allen had been literally hanging off him. He was constantly asking if he was alright and insisting that he rest. It was almost like he was possessive. Had the almost-dying incident shaken the boy up that badly? Kanda blinked as he realized Allen was still hugging him. He pulled himself away with a huff.

"Che. Let go and I'm fine, just like I told you the past five hundred damn times you asked. Can't you just shut up and leave shit alone?"

That came out a lot harsher than he meant it to. He instantly felt a pang of regret when Allen's face flickered with a hurt expression before a mask of annoyance slipped over it.

"Well fine then. I only ask because I care, BaKanda, but if you simply can't stand that, I'll leave you alone."

_Ouch._

Kanda couldn't leave it like that. The same thing that possessed him to take the hug made his arm shoot out and grab the cursed boy's wrist as he turned to walk away. Allen's head jerked back towards him with wide confused eyes and suddenly everything that had been rising in Kanda's throat to say died, save one word.

"...Moy...ashi."

::

"Yes?"

Allen didn't even question the nickname. Kanda had grabbed his wrist, not just any, but his left wrist. Sure the samurai had done crazier things before, like hugging him, but Allen had pegged that on his body being pumped full of drugs as he recovered from, quite literally, dying. Kanda hadn't had this much contact with him since the incident. He blinked questioningly as the older boy still didn't answer.

"...uh...Kanda?"

Still no answer, but Kanda seemed to be attempting to form one. His bangs fell over his eyes as he lowered his head slightly and his grip on Allen's wrist loosened. The younger exorcist was beginning to worry. Was he ma-

"Gomenasai."

-d? Allen continued to stare. Apparently not.

"Sorry. I-It's not that I can't stand it...I just...don't understand. Why do you care so much?"

_Wah! Is THE Kanda Yuu apologizing to me?! Wai-oh crap! Quick Allen, give him an answer! Uh...uh...uh..._

"B-Because I...well I...!"

_Like you. But I can't say that!!_

Allen felt heat rise to his face and looked away, ending lamely.

"...I just do, okay?"

Silence reigned for a long painful minute.

"...you're such a weird sprout."

Kanda sighed and let go of Allen's wrist. Just like that. His ponytail swished as he turned his back and headed towards the door that led below deck, where Fei was waiting with his arms crossed and a stone cold expression on his face as usual. Allen couldn't help but feel disappointed as he too swiveled and walked towards his own inspector.

_Well...at least he doesn't really mind it as much as he lets on._

Link greeted him with a blank look and he smiled weakly.

"Hey, Link. Can you help me fix the gap in the ship with the sailors?"

In the midst of the fight, a level two had launched a cannonball that hit the vessel dead center. Thankfully, it hadn't been enough to sink the ship or damage it into leaking, but there was still a gaping hole. Link twitched a blonde eyebrow.

"That sort of thing isn't my job, Walker. Neither is it yours."

Allen narrowed his eyes and lost the smile. He was trying to be nice to the inspector, but it was growing increasingly harder. Does the man think of ANYTHING but his job?

"I could give two craps about what your job is. I'm helping."

Link's expression could only be described as shock. Allen never spoke to him that crudely. The boy regained his smile as he asked the nearest sailor what he could do to assist them and got handed a hammer and nails. The inspector seemed to come out of his reverie and opened his notebook, immediately jotting things down. Allen stole a glance and rolled his eyes. Of course. Taking notes.

The boy's golden irises caught in the sunlight as he surveyed the damage of the attack. Besides the hole, there were only minor broken railings and a crack in one of the masts. No casualties. Allen couldn't help but admire it. Kanda had done his job well. His mouth curved into a soft smile and he gave the nail he was hammering an extra hard whack.

_Kanda always does his job well._

He sighed and paused as his eyes wandered over towards the door Kanda had disappeared into. The samurai's skill was unbelievable. Even with the remains of a fatal injury, he'd stopped an entire akuma attack himself. After all this time, Allen still found it amazing. The other exorcist was destined for failure, as he had said so himself that one day in his room, and yet he never once faltered or questioned himself at all. Allen sighed and somewhat reluctantly turned back to his work.

Something bothered him. Something about the way Kanda had brushed him off a moment ago. The older boy didn't seem to...want to? Allen didn't know. There was simply something off about it and his eyes narrowed as he worked faster. As soon as he was done, he would confront Kanda.

::

"Don't do that anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, Number Eight."

"No, I really don't, and stop calling me by that f*cking number!"

"You are not to do such a thing again, Kanda Yuu."

"Do what?!"

"Fraternize with Allen Walker."

Kanda's eyes pierced into the odd-colored inspector's own with a bitter glint. What the hell?! They had gone to the room they both slept in, which Kanda would much rather have shared with the sprout though the inspectors insisted on watching over their charges around the clock, and Fei had just turned and sprung that on him.

"He's a comrade, like it or not I have to 'fraternize' with him."

He spoke icily, his glare shooting like daggers. The inspector matched it with one of his own, sparking a glare-war. Kanda barely contained the growl in the back of his throat. How dare he insinuate that simply fighting alongside and talking to Allen was something wrong? What was Central coming to? The man in front of him slowly crossed his arms in another act of accusation. This time, Kanda couldn't hold back the low snarl as it escaped his lips.

_What the f*ck is his problem?! _

Mono Fei narrowed his eyes, the golden one catching in the dim light of the candle on the nearby wooden chest and the green one remaining in shadow, casting a creepy look over his face. Kanda refused to be intimidated, but he definitely wasn't prepared to answer the question thrown at him.

"Is he really just a comrade?"

At first, Kanda knew the answer.

"No shit he's just a comrade. What else would he be?"

Fei's response consisted of a blank look and very slightly raised eyebrows. The Japanese wanted to strangle him but his mind kept turning over the question in his head and he forgot about the urge. What WAS Allen to him? A comrade, sure. But...would he want to see the brat's real smile so much if he was just that? Would he have agreed to help him in his struggle with the Fourteenth? Would he feel the same tug to stay by his side to protect him? Kanda found himself beginning to doubt. Fei must have noticed, because the man's glare intensified and he uncrossed his arms.

"You know that Allen Walker is only a body being used by the Fourteenth Noah. Any attachments you might have formed for the boy are only being attached to his shell. The being inside that body cares for nothing but his own betterment."

The way he said that made Kanda's skin crawl. He stared at Fei, who was nearly smirking. The man knew he was right and that there was nothing Kanda could say to argue. The exorcist felt a lump form in his throat. Fei continued.

"I'm sure you understand now that we cannot afford to lose an exorcist like you to a Noah like that. Attachments cause weakness. Weakness causes death in this war. You of all people should know that."

Dark blue eyes flickered. That was a low blow. A very low blow. Kanda gritted his teeth. He couldn't hold himself back. That had been the last straw. His fist shot forward and landed a punch clean in Fei's sneering gold eye, then his knee came up and rammed into the man's stomach. His fingers twisted into the fabric of Fei's shirt collar to hurl him at the wall with a loud thump. The surprised inspector heard a metallic hiss barely had a chance to catch his breath with the injured eye closed before his green eye widened as it saw itself reflected in gleaming steel. Mugen had made its appearance.

"You dare assume that attachments with my family made me f*cking weak?"

Kanda's voice was deep and low. Threateningly quiet. The anger oozed off of him in waves and even the cold stone-faced Fei had trouble keeping his heartbeat calm. The samurai leaned in so he was hissing right across the top of Mugen's blade and blowing hot air into the inspector's face.

"You dare assume that attachments with fellow comrades will make me f*cking weak?"

The tone was clipped and rose slightly in volume. Kanda grabbed a fist-full of Fei's brown hair and tugged his head back, placing his precious sword at the man's throat. Sapphire eyes sparked with electric hate as words of equal dislike slid off his tongue.

"Do I look f*cking weak to you?!"

He waited just long enough for Fei's shock and partial fear to turn into anger. The second he saw that spark in the green eye, Kanda snapped. He yanked the man's hair and kicked his stomach again, withdrawing Mugen in order to throw Fei to the ground, but not before nicking the blade on Fei's arm and drawing a slight amount of blood. Midnight blue hair hung over his shoulder as the Japanese towered over the inspector, who was forced to look up the red tip of the sword that dripped with a bit of his own blood and into the fury that was Kanda. Fei had made a grave mistake. He had provoked the dragon too far and now the dragon had come out to play. A beastly smirk crept across said dragon's face and made Fei's blood run cold.

Kanda Yuu was just getting started.

::

Finishing the work quickly soon proved to be a challenge. Allen was given task after task in order to fix the hole along with other repairs. Of course, he never refused, though he did glance occasionally over to the door leading below deck. He still wanted to talk with Kanda and it was making him anxious the longer he had to wait. Link's constant note-taking didn't help his stress level either.

"Ugh, Link can you please stop doing that?"

The blonde man looked up, caught eyes with Allen, and promptly returned to his notes. The boy tensed with an annoyed glare as he lowered the pitch brush he'd been using. This was getting ridiculous. He'd asked Link at least five times to stop taking notes, trying to be nice about it, but the guy just kept right on going. What was he even writing anyway?

Allen stood and dropped the brush, stalking over. He'd had just about enough of this. His fingers curled around the edge of the notebook in Link's hands and bent it to peer at what was written on the paper.

"What are you writing about me?"

Link snapped the notepad out of the exorcist's grip and against his chest, eyes giving Allen a hard stare.

"Classified."

Allen glared right back and grabbed at it, but Link turned his body away so he couldn't get it.

"C'mon Link, let me see."

"Classified."

"I know you're writing crap about me in there that isn't true, so show me! Maybe I can correct it!"

"Classified!"

Allen gritted his teeth and lunged for the notebook. Link held it up above his head and out of Allen's reach, very quickly angering the exorcist with the obvious joke about his height. The inspector glared. Allen glared back.

"Goddamn Link! Is that all you can say? Classified! Classified! Class-i-fied!"

The British boy mimicked Link's voice in an oddly accurate way, sending the man himself into an annoyed state.

"Look Walker. I can't show you. That's the end of it."

Link waited until Allen seemed like he wasn't about to grab the notebook again before lowering it and, much to Allen's chagrin, started _taking notes_. The nerve! Allen huffed childishly as his only warning. The next thing Link knew, he was on the ground. A struggle ensued over the prized notepad.

"Wh-What the hell, Walker?!"

"Give it to me!"

"No! It's class-!"

"I don't f*cking care if it's classified or not! You're writing nothing but lies and it just...just...UGH!!"

"Let go of me or I swear I'll report you!"

"Report me then! I don't stand a chance anyway!"

"Walker!"

"HA!!"

Allen declared triumphantly as he successfully procured the notes. Shoving against Link's chest, he pushed himself up and stood to his feet, opening the book and reading quickly. The inspector coughed and struggled to his own feet.

"Walker, give that back right now!"

Somehow managing to keep the book from him, Allen read on. His expression stiffened into pure anger the further he read.

_Th-That's not true! I don't "ponder on how to escape the Order every day"! This is just...simply..._

"BULLSHIT!"

The shout erupted from him and his fingers clenched around the pages as he looked up with blazing golden eyes at Link. This nonsense had gotten on Allen's last nerve.

"This is nothing but a notebook full of BULLSHIT!!"

Allen grabbed the top of either sides of the book with his hands. Link's eyes widened and he lunged for it but it was too late as a sound was made.

_Schrrwwwiiip!_

The cursed boy's anger had entirely dissipated and he smiled innocently, holding both halves of the newly-torn notebook over the edge of the railing. A few wrinkled papers came loose and fluttered down to the salty water below. Link froze.

"Walker...don't..."

"You know, I've had quite enough of you analyzing my every move, Inspector Howard Link."

Allen's voice was nothing but pure politeness. Pure creepy politeness. And his smile only widened.

"I think I will."

His fingers uncurled, releasing the notebook. There was a soft plop as it hit water. Allen lost the smile immediately and stormed away from the railing, leaving Link to fuss over how he was going to explain this to Leverrier and how much trouble the "Walker brat" was in. Not that he cared anymore about that. Allen snorted and moved to go below deck. He needed to rest in his room for a while.

"_Wow. Nice to see you finally sticking up for yourself."_

The white-haired exorcist stopped, just having reached the hallway.

_...Why are you talking to me again?_

"_Please...did you really think you had gotten rid of me?"_

_One can dream._

"_Cold."_

_So are you._

"_Touche."_

Allen sighed as he felt the waves of a headache starting to well up in his head. He walked down the hall, cursing his luck that his room was almost at the end.

_Ugh...please leave me alone for once._

"_If I did that, it would mean I care, Allen Walker."_

_Don't use my name. I hate that...makes you sound too personal._

There was a dry laugh that made his head hurt even more.

"_Boy, it is personal. I'm you, remember?"_

Oh yeah. He'd almost forgotten that lovely tidbit of information.

_Che._

"_Picking up traits from that samurai kid, huh?"_

_Shut up._

Allen hated this. He hated having that voice inside his head all the time. But at least it was sometimes useful. The Fourteenth had managed to remind him about his earlier wish to speak with Kanda, so he hastened his steps as Kanda's room was right across from his. As he got closer, he heard the sound of a scuffle and several curses and yells. Eyes widening, he began to run, grimacing at the slowly increasing headache.

"URUSAI!!"

That was Kanda. It had to be. Allen picked up the pace and skidded to a halt in front of the door. It was cracked slightly open, so to insure his own safety, he peeked through the opening first. Every intention on going in after a quick look died as soon as he saw the room.

Kanda had Fei pinned on one of the twin beds.

If this had been any other situation, any other person, Allen would have been paralyzed with shock and disgust. However, a further observation soon proved the real reason Kanda had the inspector pinned. He was furious. Eyes were glinting with rage, body quivering in an attempt to control it, hands gripping Fei's wrists knuckle-white, and hair was surprisingly draped over his shoulder without a hint of being messed up.

_That's just like Kanda. Get into a full-out brawl and still have model-perfect hair._

Mugen was discarded on the floor, which made Allen's eyes widen. For Kanda to be so angry that he abandoned his sword, this was serious. And that was clear enough from the appearance of the inspector.

Fei's clothing was torn and wrinkled, especially around the neck area, and he had a black eye and bloody nose. A very bloody nose. It had to be broken, Allen mused. He actually surprised himself with how calmly he was taking in this scene. He knew Kanda was bound to snap at Fei sooner or later, so maybe he'd been expecting it?

But he wasn't expecting the words that came out of Kanda's mouth at all.

"You are scum. You treat exorcists like pack mules to do your shit work for you while you sit in your comfortable lives, not having to worry about dying every single f*cking day. You don't give a shit for human beings, only for the betterment of your own damn selves. Sounds familiar? That's right. You are just like the bastard Fourteenth. Just like him."

Kanda's face curled into a scornful look of distaste and Allen's heart dropped to his feet. The samurai despised the Fourteenth. Did that mean he despised him? Was that why Kanda wanted to be left alone? Because he couldn't stand Allen's very existence? The boy's hand trembled a little on the door handle, but his hurt was short-lived.

"And another thing. The Fourteenth may be residing in Allen's body but he isn't Allen himself! He just f*cked with the boy's memories, not took away his sense of self! So don't give me shit about Allen and the Fourteenth being the same person."

Allen stared. Kanda was defending him. He was defending him AND using his real name. It was the end of the world, it had to be. There was no way this was happening.

"There is no problem whatsoever if I want to form attachments to him. He's not the damned Fourteenth. I will not stay away from Allen Walker and you will no longer tell me to. He is my comrade, whether he is more than that to me is none of your damn business, and I intend to keep him as such. You can f*ck yourself."

Now he KNEW he had to be dreaming.

_Attachments? N-Not stay away from me?_

Allen felt his face coloring. Kanda had defended him. Kanda had used his real name. And now, Kanda was suggesting...

_H-He...thinks of me as more than just a c-comrade?!_

"_Oh look. Samurai kid's got feelings for you. How sweet."_

The Fourteenth's voice was bitter. Allen felt his headache kick up a notch.

"_Also thinks you and I are separate. Don't listen to him."_

The Noah's efforts were in vain. Allen was way too wrapped up in what he just heard to listen to him right now. The exorcist backed away from the door in a state of shock. He liked Kanda. But he never thought in a million years that there was the slightest chance Kanda might have liked him back. Enough to get pissed and beat up an inspector from Central and possibly get in deep trouble...just to defend it.

_Oh. My. God._

Kanda huffed and Allen heard a smack and a grunt. He dared to peek back through the door, but was met with a heaving chest and staggered backwards, face flushing further as Kanda opened the door and panted, staring at him. It took a while before either of them spoke. When they did, Kanda was the one to break the silence.

"Che. F*cking inspector f*cking annoyed me to the f*cking extreme..."

The Japanese glanced to the side and suddenly all of Allen's embarrassment and awkwardness faded. He smiled and let out a shaky laugh.

"Ha...you have such a dirty mouth, BaKanda. Can't say I blame you though..."

He glanced over Kanda's shoulder at Fei's now unconscious body on the bed. A pang of concern for Kanda's safety dimmed his smile.

"You know, you'll probably be in a lot of trouble when he wakes up..."

The samurai looked at Allen's eyes and snorted, leaving the doorway to start down the hall.

"I don't care. Next time he dares insult me, I won't go easy on him."

_Go easy on him?! This was your "go easy"...?!_

Allen sighed and followed Kanda. His headache spiked suddenly and he grimaced.

"_Hmph. The little brat thinks he can blow me off as not being a part of you..."_

_Oh you shut up...now is not the time for this._

"_No, boy. It's time you stopped ordering me around in your head like I'm your pet."_

The headache became crushingly painful and Allen let out a cry, leaning against the wall. Kanda whirled in an instant and took hold of his shoulder. He was yelling something but Allen couldn't tell what. The blood was pounding too hard in his ears.

_S-Stop!! It hurts!_

"_No shit."_

The Noah was bitter. Very bitter. Allen felt his consciousness slipping fast, faster than it ever had before.

_No!_

"_Yes."_

_No!!_

"_I think it's time we show this samurai just how connected we are."_

Allen caught a glimpse of Kanda's face plastered with concern before he lost control of his body. He felt his heart stop as he realized the Fourteenth would not give him the pleasure of being unaware this time.

_No..._

He was going to be forced to watch everything.

_No..._

His lips moved on their own. Curved into a smirk. He saw Kanda's bright blue eyes glaze over with a small amount of shock as he spoke words he would never voluntarily say.

"Good evening...exorcist."

* * *

So...how'd you like it? Huh? Not much to say so...review please!

Next chapter...Fourteenth.


	20. Fourteenth

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

No excuse.

I have NO EXCUSE for the horrendously long amount of time I've taken to write ONE CHAPTER! I'm so sorry everyone! I promise, this story is not dead! It is very much alive and I've just been busy with moving halfway across the country, finally seeing my lovely Moyashi, attending conventions, transferring colleges and the like. Oh the joys of being an adult! Not really...

In any case, here is my super-mega-ultra-extremely delayed update. Enjoy with fries and a shake. Also, Moyashi and I are going to be motivating each other to write, as anyone who follows Ulqy-chan's Sacrifice will see, since it was just updated. We're both sorry for not keeping on top of things and will be updating once more on a regular basis. In Fallen's case, it should be every other week or less. Hold me to it, guys.

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Fourteenth**

"_Good evening...exorcist."_

Kanda stared in shock. No...it couldn't be! Had Allen really lost it that fast? His eyes were wide and he slowly reached for the sword at his hip that he had, thankfully, thought to grab before leaving the room. Allen's hand was faster. It shot out and wrapped its fingers around his wrist, curling tight so that he couldn't move it. A creepily innocent grin spread on the boy's face.

"Oh no...I don't think you'll be needing that. I want to talk with you, boy."

The samurai didn't know what to do. This was clearly the Fourteenth he was looking at, even if it bore Allen's face. The Noah wanted to talk? He felt a cold sensation of dread grow inside him, but forced his hand to relax nonetheless.

"The hell do you want, Noah?"

A chuckle.

"Silly boy, isn't it obvious? I want you."

_Wh-What?_

Kanda's face flushed with outrage and he took a step away from Allen, but the boy-gone-Noah wouldn't allow him to move, keeping a firm hold on his wrist. The smile grew into a grin as the Fourteenth played Allen's body like a puppet, making the boy step forward and take hold of Kanda's shirt collar, tugging the older exorcist close to his face.

"That's right. I...want...Yuu..."

Allen's lips were a fraction of an inch away from his. Hot breath breezed over his skin and Kanda was further confused. What the hell was going on? He knew it was the Fourteenth talking, but the inevitable blush that rose to his face was caused by the fact that it was _Allen's_ face he was seeing. Kanda tensed and kept his eyes fixed on the golden ones that were dancing with amusement and...what was that glint?

_Wait...oh shit!_

"...to DIE!"

Before he could so much as flinch, Kanda had a glowing purple orb thrust against his chest. His eyes flashed with recognition as Allen released his grip on him and his vision was whited out. The incredible amount of fiery pain that slammed into his rib cage was followed by the noise of the explosion. His body was hurled backwards and crashed into the splintering wall of the hallway, needles of broken wood stabbing into his back and sides. He fell to his knees like a rag doll and then forward to land face first on the ground. His chest hurt so much. It felt like it was inside out and falling apart at his feet. Kanda didn't know if he'd cried out. The pain was too intense and there was a heavily bleeding burn where the orb had connected with his chest. His arms protested as he forced his body off the floor and lifted his head, trying to focus on the white-haired boy who was laughing in the middle of the collapsing hallway. He suddenly remembered something.

They were below deck.

As he looked up, fate would have it that just at that moment, the roof would come crashing down. Kanda couldn't will his wounded body to move in time, only borrowing a measly second to duck his head down below the level of his shoulders to protect his head and prevent him from being knocked out. The wood came down hard on his back, sending precious breaths of air from his lungs as he was flattened beneath the rubble. Sounds of alarmed sailors on deck could be heard, along with feet pounding across the roof that had not collapsed. The sounds faded, then became distinct, then faded again. There was a voice asking if everyone was alright, but it got cut off with a scream. There was that unmistakable chuckle again.

Kanda groaned and willed himself to flex his shoulders, moving enough to start removing himself from the debris. His chest flared up with pain from the orb and he felt something dripping down his back. Probably blood. Where was Mugen? A battered hand fumbled for his hip and he discovered the sword hilt. Pieces of the ceiling skittered away from him as he shakily wrapped his fingers around the weapon and drew it while still under the pile. Allen was no longer Allen. He had to be prepared. Feet shifted until he was able to move enough of the rubble to get out. Slowly, and with his eyes locked on a spot ahead of him that would soon be occupied by the spr- no...the Noah, Kanda stood.

"Oh ho~ I figured you'd be a tough enemy, what with that annoying healing ability of yours and all."

Just as expected, the golden-eyed and grinning reincarnation of the Fourteenth was standing in Kanda's line of sight, head tilted to the side and normally straight silver hair falling curly. Not wanting to speak to the Noah, as that had proved painful just a minute ago, the exorcist merely gave a quick "che" of disdain and activated his blade. Allen snickered.

"So it's come down to this after all. You'll hurt a comrade. Too bad I won't feel anything...all the pain will be the poor boy's to bear. Can you live with that, exorcist?"

The samurai narrowed his eyes and spun Mugen around with a lethal hiss of metal through air. That was his answer. The Noah smiled and raised his right hand, tugging the white glove on it tighter.

"This will be fun."

::

This.

This couldn't be happening.

Why?

Did he really deserve this?

Because Kanda sure didn't.

Was calling up Mana so horrible that he had to be tortured like this?

_Why?_

_Why Kanda?_

_Haven't I been punished enough?_

"_Calm down, boy."_

_YOU!_

And the Noah chuckled.

"_Me? This is all you."_

_No it's not, you're the one controlling me, so STOP IT!_

"_I'm afraid that isn't possible."_

Allen watched in horror as another orb flew by Kanda's side and tore the uniform as well as the skin under it. The samurai gritted his teeth, but showed no sign of giving in as he lunged at him once more, twin swords blazing with blue energy.

This was torture.

_Stop!_

"_Too bad, boy. The moody swordsman is getting too close to you. I can't have that."_

_Why is Kanda such a threat to you? He's not doing ANYTHING!_

"_I beg to differ."_

Another grazing of an orb, this time by Kanda's left calf muscle. It bled and if Allen had been in control of his own body, the image would have blurred with tears. The cursed boy was mentally crying by now. He couldn't bear to watch himself hurt a person he cared about.

_Just stop...please..._

"_Ah ah ah. We must drive him away. He isn't good for us, you know. Much too stubborn and hot-headed."_

_Please!_

This time, the orb hit home. Kanda doubled over as the energy ball smashed into his stomach and threw him into more of the crumbling lower deck. There was a lot of blood, and Allen had already witnessed the exorcist activate his forbidden third illusion: Sangenshiki. It seemed hopeless and Allen felt completely useless. He was hurting Kanda, whether it be by his control or not. He couldn't do a thing about it, because the Fourteenth's hold over him was too strong. It was vengeful. Full of hate.

_Please..._

The Noah didn't answer, but still Allen begged.

_...stop..._

_...please._

Silence.

And then.

"_F*CK!"_

::

Finally.

He landed a hit.

Mugen's blade sunk into Allen's right shoulder and the Noah possessing him gave out a cry of shock and pain. Kanda's sapphire eyes glinted with savage triumph.

"So, I can't hurt you?"

His tone was full of pride for having damaged the Noah, though he was also hiding concern for Allen. If there was one thing Kanda wanted right now, it was to have the Fourteenth disappear from Allen's body. If there was a second thing, it would be to do it without hurting Allen himself. Sadly, that wasn't possible.

The Fourteenth recovered enough to glare at Kanda and the samurai clenched his sword tighter. Using the second one, he slashed horizontally and cut across the seven stigmata marks on Allen's forehead, creating a light wound that only bled minimally. The Noah hissed and Kanda's smirk twisted further.

"I wish it was that easy. Just cut off the markings and-"

"You're going to regret tangling with me, boy."

"Oh, I already have and gotten over it."

"F*ck you."

"Noah's have dirty mouths. Who knew?"

The sword embedded in Allen's shoulder twisted cruelly and the Noah was obviously barely holding back another cry.

"I wonder if they're just as dirty inside."

"Ex...or...CIST!"

_Ah...he's mad now._

It was more than that, as Kanda soon found out. Allen lurched against the blade of Innocence that was hurting the Noah inside him and cast another dark orb towards the samurai. Kanda managed to dodge it at the cost of removing Mugen from the boy's shoulder, but the orb expanded rapidly and blew him into a wall again with a hard thud. He winced as his battle wounds were aggravated and cursed the fact that the healing was going slowly. If his healing had been at the strength it was a year ago, he'd be in better shape right now.

Kanda barely had time to move before the Noah delivered a punch that would have landed right on his jaw. He twisted around and aimed a slash at Allen's back but the Noah was too fast and loomed behind him, sending his foot into the small of Kanda's back. The exorcist leaned quickly to the side and avoided it, whirling to drive the second Mugen into Allen's shoulder again, but the Noah was prepared this time and grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully until he heard an audible snap. Then, fiery laces of pain seared up his arm and Kanda bit his lip to keep from crying out. The wrist was broken. The Fourteenth released him and Kanda put distance between them, panting and staring down the Noah who glared menacingly at him.

_This is going nowhere fast..._

It was time to take another approach. He wasn't getting anything done other than pissing off the Noah that inhabited Allen's body and hurting the body itself. Kanda opened his left hand and allowed the copy Mugen to disappear, gathering all of the energy into his real sword in the right hand. Sapphire irises narrowed and he made sure his voice was loud and clear as he wiped a trail of blood on his chin with the back of his left hand, ignoring the stabs of pain that came from moving it, as it was the recently-broken one.

"Allen f*cking Walker, you snap out of it right now."

That seemed to amuse the Fourteenth, because he laughed. Kanda glared and continued.

"Who was it who promised to protect everyone?"

Again, a laugh, though the humor behind it was drier now.

"Who was it who promised to keep everyone safe when I fall?"

The Noah chuckled, tone revealing anything but amusement.

"Who was it who promised to stick with me until the end?"

Silence. Then, everything happened in a rush. There was a huge flash of white, a cry, a loud hiss of air, and Kanda found himself staring into Allen's gleaming golden eyes an inch away from his face. There was a mass of white surrounding the boy, which alerted Kanda to the fact that the Noah had actually chosen to activate Crown Clown. The left hand was in claw form. A small detail he hadn't noticed before was the look of Allen's eyes, which were glittering with Noah rage, but also clouded over at the same time, showing that Allen was not in control of his body.

Oh, and there was another thing: he couldn't breathe.

Allen's right hand was wrapped firmly around his neck and Clown Belt was binding his arms to his sides, rendering Kanda helpless to defend himself. Mugen flared and sparked, wanting to be used against the threat and also starting to max out on power, but the swordsman couldn't move it, even with Sangenshiki active and providing him with an increase of strength. Allen's hot breath was on his face in an instant and the mouth curved into a Noah-like grin.

"The boy is mine."

Kanda glared with a look that would make plants wither and he managed to talk despite the constriction around his throat.

"He's no more...yours...than anyone el...se's..."

A strangled gasp of air.

"And I'll fight until...you...release him."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because after the last word was choked out, Allen tightened his grip and Kanda no longer was able to speak. Air was draining out of his lungs, and he knew he had to breathe soon or he'd pass out. The Fourteenth sneered into his face.

"I said, the boy is mine."

::

Allen was more than shocked. He was in pain from the stab to the shoulder and if he had been in control of his eyes, they would be quickly filling with tears. Kanda was being suffocated. And also, Kanda's words hurt. Each challenge to snap him out of it made the boy severely want to do just as the older one said and break free of the Noah's control. He desperately tried, but the Fourteenth's hold on him was too strong.

_This...stop this! Please! What's so horrible about Kanda? Can't you just leave him alone?_

"_Shut up, boy. This is for your own good."_

_LIKE HELL IT IS!_

The Noah wouldn't say any more and Allen had a sneaking suspicion it was due to the wound Kanda gave him as well as the prolonged activation of Crown Clown. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him. Innocence. Crown Clown was compatible to him, not to the Fourteenth.

_Cl-Clown Belt...release!_

::

Kanda's arms were freed without warning as the white strip of cloth fell down and retracted back towards the possessed Allen's body. Instantly taking advantage of the opportunity, the exorcist aimed a slash at the right arm holding his throat in an attempt to free himself and take in air. The white glowing cape loomed in front of Allen's body to protect it from harm and blocked his attack.

_Hell, no._

Forcing as much energy into Mugen as he possibly could, Kanda drew off the power of the tattoo and pressed hard against the cape, causing sparks to fly. He would overpower it. The Noah grit his teeth and the grip around Kanda's neck loosened as more effort went into countering the sword of Innocence, until finally the right hand released him. The cape was wavering. Several times, Kanda felt Mugen make it give just slightly. It seemed the Fourteenth realized this as well, because a white door opened behind Allen. Panic shot through Kanda's body. The Noah was going to retreat, taking Allen's body with him.

_Hell...NO!_

There was no way he'd let the Noah get away. With a sharp cry, Kanda gave the sword all he had and removed it from the cape, twisting it into facing the opposite direction. He stepped forward and pressed his face right up into Allen's, grabbed the wrist that belonged to the hand previously clutching his throat, positioned Mugen's blade just right behind Allen and drove it straight through Allen's shoulder blade and into his own, effectively pinning the two of them together. There was a scream that didn't come from the samurai's mouth. Kanda's eyes shone with determination as he didn't even make a sound at the new influx of pain that he caused to himself, so great was his focus. Even his voice came out hardened and unwavering as his steel-hold on Allen's right wrist tightened.

"You're not going anywhere. Not without me."

* * *

I hope the confrontation with the Fourteenth isn't disappointing anyone so far! Sorry for my habit of leaving off at cliffys-I'll try to work on that-but this fight really did need to be broken up into two chapters. Hang on, it's not over yet! R&R and I will be so happy~

Next chapter...Beyond Critical.


	21. Beyond Critical

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Oh goodness! And here I was, all worried that people had stopped reading this fic. I'm so glad you've all stuck with me. Readers and reviewers, I love you! Twenty chapters... O_O

**Shout Out**: To...Behan! Oh. My. God. I've never SEEN such a huge review in my life! I love reading everyone's reviews, and I enjoyed your fangirling stories, but not only that...it inspired me! I read your review as I was writing this chapter and because of it I think it turned out better than it would have. I added a few things I wouldn't have otherwise. Thank you!

This is true for all of my reviewers! Please, PLEASE, if you read this story, drop me a review. I read through them and most of the time some of the questions you may have or opinions you state help guide me in forming the next chapter. I get inspired, so review, review, review!

There is a SURPRISE in this chapter! See if you can spot it. Happy reading~

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Beyond Critical**

_Oh wow..._

_Kanda..._

The older exorcist had sounded so incredibly _possessive_ just now.

"_He's no more yours than anyone else's and I'll fight until you release him."_

"_You're not going anywhere. Not without me."_

At first, Allen identified the warm feeling in his body as appreciation and another emotion, of which he was hesitant still to admit because it most definitely went beyond a simple crush. However, that was not the case. Fire coursed through his body, its source being his right shoulder.

Allen could barely understand what was going on, but it was clear that something within him was totally bizarre. The Noah was cursing at a rapid yet broken pace between the cries of pain. He had never witnessed the being acting like this before and it was throwing him off. Not to mention how close his face was to the glaring Kanda-

"_F*cking exorcist! I'll kill him!"_

The Noah's voice interrupted his thoughts and the boy felt cold dread rush through his veins, only to be replaced immediately with hot panic. There was a flash of metal and a blood-chilling choked scream, then the familiar coppery smell that hung in the air doubled in intensity. His left claw had been thrust into Kanda's chest. Time stopped and he was unable to breathe due to the shock.

_K-Kan...da..._

::

Mugen sparked, sending little bolts of electricity out into the air. The smell of blood and something burning permeated the dust around the two boys connected by a sword. Cries of agony had died down and evolved into hisses and sapphire pierced straight into golden, each daring the other to move. The sword was at complete synchronization with the one who wielded it and the claw was at its limit of control with the one who possessed its own wielder. Mugen was hurting its host as well as its victim, and so was Crown Clown. They were evenly matched.

The Fourteenth was utterly annoyed. Not only had Kanda done the extreme and pinned Allen to himself via Mugen, but he was way too persistent for the Noah's liking. The plan of scaring the other exorcist away had been abandoned about halfway into the fight and the plan of killing him was looking grim as well.

_And that damn healing ability!_

Any other exorcist would have either died or passed out by the amount of blood he'd managed to spill out of Kanda. He even bore with the pain of using his host's Innocence in order to stab the swordsman through the chest and STILL Kanda was showing no sign of being overcome. Had he become numb to injuries throughout his life? Questions rattled the Noah's head and he growled under his host's breath.

This had originally been a good idea. Now, he wasn't so sure. Kanda was a threat to his plot, as he had proven multiple times. Other exorcists were also deterrents, but none were as strong as the raven-haired teenager. There was something about him; was it his curse? Was it his increased strength and speed? No, the Fourteenth was certain it wasn't so superficial. This was deeper under the surface, embedded into the samurai's very core. It was his stubborn nature.

_Tch, and of course he just had to develop an attachment to the boy..._

Thanks to this stubborn nature, especially when coupled with the swordsman's feelings for his host, the Noah had seen his attempts to possess Allen's body thwarted time and time again. Allen was attached to the Japanese, and the Japanese was attached to Allen. There was no way around that. Love, the Fourteenth concluded, was aggravating. Allen valued Kanda enough to gather the strength to pull through each time he wormed his way in control. It was horribly annoying, knowing that a mere exorcist could interfere so drastically and assist Allen in overpowering him. He'd never be able to take full control of Allen and confront the Earl of Millennium if Kanda was continually there to snap the boy out of it. The only way around the problem seemed to be separating the two boys, whether by physical distance or by the death of Kanda Yuu. That, he found, was harder than it looked.

Especially with the samurai's sword keeping them literally connected.

::

Oh, _god_, it hurt so bad. The damn Noah had Allen's claw buried into his chest and it was all Kanda could do not to show his pain outwardly. He settled on glaring into the Fourteenth's orbs of gold, trying to look past them and into the silver ones that he knew were hiding somewhere...somewhere back there. He hadn't seen pewter for the longest time, and how he wished for it, especially now.

_Where are you, Moyashi?_

::

Amidst the cloud of fog that swam around in his brain, Allen heard that call.

_I'm here...I'm right here, Kanda!_

The boy had snapped out of his shock and was desperate to stop the pain the Noah was inflicting on the exorcist, despite the fact that Kanda was hurting him, too. Kanda wasn't trying to hurt _him_, even if that happened to be a by-product of this clash.

Just then, Allen felt a familiar surge of Innocence powering up in his left claw. His eyes would have widened in realization if he could move them. The Fourteenth was planning on using Cross Grave, directly into Kanda's chest. The force of that kind of blast coming from the inside...would blow the other to pieces.

_No..._

Allen was about to lose Kanda. It couldn't happen. It just couldn't!

_No...!_

There were too many things he had left to say to Kanda. There were too many things they had left to do together. There was a promise on the line. This couldn't happen. This wouldn't happen.

_NO._

It wasn't going to happen, because Allen wasn't going to let it.

_Crown Clown! Obey me!_

Just before the blast could be released from his claw, it was choked and burnt horribly as it remained where it was in his hand. The cursed exorcist's determination flared up and his entire body shook as he struggled to fight against the hold the Fourteenth had over him. His Innocence was conflicted, trying to listen to its master but being controlled by the Noah. Allen's mind screamed to his weapon with a voice of authority, and slowly but surely, bladed fingers drew out of Kanda's body.

It was agonizingly slow and put a huge amount of stress on Allen's body, but he wasn't about to give up. Finally, once they were completely free of Kanda, the claw fingers twitched and tightened into a fist, successfully stifling the Cross Grave blast and forcing the energy to fizzle out with a buzzing spark.

_Now...de-deactivate!_

Allen concentrated with all he had and pried his precious Innocence from the Fourteenth's grasp. With a whirl, the white glow at his back and the deadly left claw disappeared, causing his white hair to wilt from its spiked state and lie flat against his head again. The panting that came from his heaving chest did not belong to the Noah within him.

"_Where are you, Moyashi?"_

_I'm here._

::

Allen's claw had been withdrawn and his Innocence deactivated in such a Moyashi-like way that Kanda knew. He knew.

_There you go, Moyashi. Come on. Pull through._

The sprout was trying as hard as he could to break free from the Fourteenth's grip, and Kanda knew his method was working. Some demanding words and a few violent exchanges had provoked Allen into coming out, just like their arguments. Who knew that would have been successful? The way Allen appeared right now, Kanda was certain he would shove the Fourteenth back into place in a matter of moments. Or so he thought.

The film that floated back over those golden eyes in front of him proved him wrong; apparently, the Fourteenth wasn't going to let go so soon. Just as the swordsman was about to remove his blade from his own and Allen's shoulder, the other thrust his right hand forward, glowing purple with an energy he knew far too well, to plunge back into his chest wound where the left hand had been a second ago. Fire tore through his body as dark Noah matter was pumped straight into him, right over his heart. The possessed boy made an odd noise, somewhat like a battle cry, as electricity exploded out of the cursed energy.

Kanda's mind glazed over and he didn't even hear himself scream. He'd just been thrown into the sun. That had to be it. Why else would his entire body feel so beyond scorched that he couldn't think of a word for it? Spinning, his brain flew through memories and brief flashes of conversation and he wondered for a moment if he was dying. He couldn't be dying, could he? There were still five petals left. But if he wasn't dying, then why...?

_Oh...god..._

One particular memory stood out: Tiedoll calling him and Marie to tell them their comrade, Daisya Barry, had died in combat with the Noah known as Tyki Mikk. He remembered having been surprised; the out-going soccer fan wasn't one to die like that. According to the details, the exorcist had had his heart ripped out of his body, though the procedure hadn't left any external evidence at all.

_I wonder if this is how Daisya felt as his heart was torn out._

It certainly felt like it. However, Kanda had no more time to think about such things, because now he was totally numb and that just wouldn't do. Forcing himself to keep staring straight at the laughing golden eyes, he pierced all his hatred for the Earl and his Noahs into them.

"Give Allen back."

The swordsman managed to demand through gritted teeth, body quivering, as he attempted to bear with the pain enough to reason coherently. If he didn't, he'd die. He still might, regardless.

"Allen is gone."

The Noah answered with a sneer, grinning at him. Of course, it was just like a Noah to laugh at an exorcist's pain even while they themselves are in pain. The Fourteenth also knew Kanda had the worse end right now. Despite all of it, Kanda set his eyes into a dangerous glare, reserved only for fights when he was uncertain of his survival, though he insisted 'I will not die' continuously. He was not naive.

"Don't lie to me, Fourteenth. I hate liars."

_Che._

Kanda's mind only had one gear at the moment. Making the Fourteenth give Allen his body back. It was blocking out pain, anger, logic and all other emotions and senses of reason. The sword in his hand was spitting out electric protests at the sustained one hundred percent synchronization that it wasn't ready for. It shook as Kanda's physical body was being drained of energy in the same way it had back in the Ark when Skinn had electrocuted him to the point of death. Noah energy was a powerful thing, and yet, it wasn't _the_ most powerful.

Mugen suddenly hummed and cast out stronger sparks than ever. The metal blade whined under the strength of the energy flowing into it as Kanda drew as much as possible in order to shove more power into his weapon. Innocence balked, but the Japanese had other plans.

_Fine. One hundred percent still isn't enough? Then...let's see how much you can take, Mugen!_

Screw math. Kanda was going to synchronize beyond critical. Normally sapphire eyes began to glow white as the limit was tested and the evidence of falling made itself visible. The tattoo on his chest crept its way further along his shoulder, arm and neck. Currents raced up and down the sword of Innocence as more and more power was taken away from his life and placed into this one blow. The single blow would decide Allen's fate, because Kanda would not be able to make another like it. This was going to take up the rest of his energy. Setting his mind on a sole idea, the samurai let loose an animalistic growl and gripped his sword with both hands.

"ALLEN...IS...NOT YOURS! HE'S-"

There was a blur of movement, a sickening crunch, a thud and it was over. Under any other conditions, Kanda would have executed this and been able to see it in slow motion, but it simply happened too fast for even his eyes to catch, and he was the one performing it. Perfectly. It had been a move with only one motive behind it, and it left both boys standing there, separated and panting. The glow dimmed from Kanda's eyes and the fog surrounding Allen's cleared.

Then, it happened. Allen let loose a blood-curdling scream and fell to his knees, left hand flying to grip his right shoulder. Fingernails dug into bloody skin desperately and his face contorted into the most horrible look of pure agony Kanda had ever seen, but even then, he didn't regret his decision. The trembling hands that held Mugen released it, and as the sword fell to the ground, it shattered before it hit the pile of rubble at his feet. The force used had been too great for the katana to handle. Kanda Yuu had synchronized one hundred and one percent.

The samurai sank to his knees, eyes still locked on Allen, even as his balance wavered. Allen's cries had died down and the boy's body was shaking uncontrollably on the floor, eyes rolled back. Kanda's vision swam and he lost control, falling over to his side and taking in a painful breath through his wounded chest. He struggled to keep sight of the sprout's eyes, and as the image cleared one last time, he was met with golden orbs. Golden orbs that shone silver in his eyes. Allen Walker was back. The two of them passed out completely at the same time, gazes still locked in each other's as their eyes slid closed.

Another petal fell.

::

Howard Link was paralyzed with shock. Even if Walker hadn't torn up his notebook and thrown it overboard, he wouldn't have been able to write anything. The entire exchange was mind-blowing and he hadn't even noticed Mono Fei reappear from within the debris as the fight was progressing. He still didn't notice, as the other inspector examined the fallen exorcists and then clambered up the pile to the upper deck that hadn't collapsed. Link was too busy staring, because, well...

_Allen's right arm was sliced clean off._

"Link, connect to Headquarters and hand me the phone."

Fei's irritated voice snapped him out of it and he swallowed the lump in his throat, doing blindly as told. He passed the phone, connected to a golem, to the man's waiting hand. Through the blur of the scene before him, Link heard Fei's voice speak.

"Yes, Sir Leverrier? This is Inspector Mono Fei."

The man described what had happened and Link remained slightly dull to it all until he heard a frighteningly _happy_ tone in the inspector's voice. His head snapped to stare at Fei, noticing for the first time the bandage over his bloody nose, as well as the clear-as-day black eye and multiple scratches and minor wounds. However, the why of Fei's appearance was passed over as unimportant as he listened to the man's ending words as he hung up the phone, single gold eye glinting in a way that reminded Link eerily of a Noah.

"I understand. If Number Eight so much as puts a scratch on the Fourteenth again, I will see to it that he is placed under arrest."

* * *

Did you find the surprise? YES! It's the addition of the Fourteenth's POV! Behan voiced the confusion about the tricky Noah's intentions and why he would want to kill Kanda, so I decided to give you all a little taste of what he sees. Did it clear up some questions? Let me know!

Not to copy Moyashi's tactic of using song lyrics at the end of her chapters, but I was listening to this amazing song by the one and only Muse as I was writing and felt the need to share the lyrics.

**Time is Running Out - Muse**

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell that you've created_

_You're something beautiful, a contradiction_

_I wanna play the game, I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me, you will be the death of me_

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_I wanted freedom, bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up but I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of, breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

Oddly related, ne? I thought so. R&R please!

Next chapter...Slipping In and Out. ( NO! It's NOT dirty... BAD perverted fangirls and fanboys for thinking such things, BAD! Admittedly, I am one of you... )


	22. Second Omake Plus

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

Woo! Time for the second omake and it's quite a bit longer than the first, to commemorate Fallen's one-year anniversary! I started this story exactly one year ago, and boy has it come a long way from there. There's still a long way to go, too. Thanks everyone for sticking with me all this time, and I hope this not-so-little extra doesn't disappoint!

200 REVIEWS! You know what that means, right? CRACK OMAKE! Send me one or two ideas per person via reviews or messages on what you would like to see between BaKanda and his lovely beansprout. No M-rated. Sorry. Apparently, my computer can't handle hard yaoi and loves to label the files that contain it as 'corrupted'. I'm not even kidding. The only lemon I ever wrote turned into a corrupted file. How ironic is THAT?

LOLWUT? Could this actually be AREKAN? Maybe~

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Second Omake and One-Year Anniversary**

Kanda was pissed.

He was currently running down the hallway of the Black Order, the thin soles of his black training shoes hitting the floor as he went. The fact that he'd even gotten a chance to slip them on before pelting out of the training room was a miracle. Mugen was clutched possessively in his hand and he gritted his teeth angrily.

_This is all Komui's fault!_

It had started with a simple comment by none other than the idiotic red-headed rabbit. Lavi had groaned and complained loudly at dinner about how bored he was. Allen had stupidly agreed and then just _had_ to mention the game he used to play when he was Cross's apprentice.

"_I used to get really bored when we traveled or when I was waiting for Master to return from a long night of drinking and gambling, so I played a game. I'd decide on one item that was difficult to get and challenge myself to find it. Kind of like a treasure hunt."_

Kanda turned the corner and disappeared into a small corridor, pausing to lean against the wall and catch his breath. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the flat surface.

"_That sounds like fun! Maybe we should mention the idea to Komui. He could arrange an Order-wide event!"_

Lavi had beamed and Allen had smiled brightly. Dubbing it a good idea, the two imbeciles had left the cafeteria, supposedly to find the crazy Chinese supervisor. Kanda had overheard but thought nothing of it and finished his soba, glad to be left alone. It wasn't until he'd been halfway through his morning training session when the harmless idea for fun would come back to slap him in the face.

Footsteps suddenly reached his ears and Kanda's blue eyes snapped open.

_Shit!_

He shoved off the wall and resumed hauling ass out of there, just as excited shouts were heard.

"I'm going to win!"

"No, _I_ am!"

"He'll just knock you out, Lavi."

"Oh, and he won't murder _you_?"

"Nope! If he tried, nii-san would kill him. Besides, Kanda-kun wouldn't do such a thing to me."

"I envy you, Lenalee..."

"Lenalee-san, is this really worth it?"

"Oh come _on_, Chaoji! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Yea! Just think of what you'll be able to do with the prize!"

"A-Allen-kun...that sounded so dirty..."

"That's n-not what I meant, Lenalee!"

"Sure you did, Allen-tan."

"Lavi!"

"Eliade!"

"Krory...?"

Kanda growled and swerved into another small hallway, only to discover it was a dead end. He cursed bitterly and whirled around, only to spot the crowd approaching the hall. He was trapped. Sincerely praying for all he was worth that the darkness would cloak his presence, Kanda pressed against the dead end wall and stared as Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Chaoji and Krory slowed and stopped right at the opening. That's when the sound system cracked on the overhead speakers.

"Attention to all players of the treasure hunt game! The stakes have just been raised! The person who retrieves Kanda's hair tie along with Mugen will get Kanda's services for a full twenty-four hours!"

Kanda was about ready to kill something. First, the supervisor had to have the audacity to offer up Mugen for reward, naming the prize as one favor from him, without having gotten his consent, of course. The favor could be whatever the winner asked of him. Now, Komui was signing away his life for a full day? The samurai held back a harsh expletive.

After the little announcement, the group pursuing him exploded into excitement. Heads turned this way and that, frantically trying to find him. No one spotted the exorcist hiding in the shadows of the hallway. Lavi exclaimed having thought he saw midnight blue hair and took off down the main corridor. The rest of the group trailed behind and Kanda closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

Bad idea.

The last person to run off stopped and backtracked, having heard the small noise. Smoky gray eyes caught a glimpse of a figure in the darkness and a slow smirk spread across the person's mouth. Kanda shifted against the wall and moved to leave, eyes opening. He froze. There, grinning impishly at him, stood Allen Walker.

"Well...there you are, BaKanda."

Kanda tensed and his hand flew to his precious sword's hilt. Of all the people who could have found him and cornered him, it just _had_ to be the sprout. Fate was cruel.

::

Allen regarded the Japanese with interest. He was coiled, ready to strike at any given moment. His hair, though still caught up in a ponytail, was disheveled and sprawled over his shoulder. Mugen was clutched with white-knuckled hands. Sapphire eyes flashed threateningly. Curiously, the white-haired boy took a step forward.

"Don't move, Moyashi!"

Kanda hissed out, drawing his blade instantly and pointing the tip at Allen. The younger exorcist stifled a laugh.

_He looks exactly like a cornered cat._

The scene Kanda was exhibiting was just too funny, but Allen felt a wave of pity wash over him as he noticed a very slight shake in the sword. Kanda was really uptight about this, wasn't he? Though, it made sense now that he thought about it. The scavenger hunt was a threat against the older exorcist's weapon as well as his dignity. Allen sighed.

_I'm going to regret doing this, but..._

He walked up to Kanda, holding his hands palms out so it would be clear he meant no harm. Kanda kept the sword pointed over Allen's shoulder at a convenient angle so, with one move, he could easily lob off his head. Not that it scared the boy, since he knew Kanda wouldn't actually kill him.

"I said, don't come any cl-!"

"Calm down, Kanda. I'm not going to rape you or anything."

The look on Kanda's face was priceless. Allen smiled and gently placed his left hand on Mugen's blade, lowering it.

"Looks like you've been running for a while. Wanna catch a break?"

At first, Kanda was wary, but Allen's smile grew as the boy sighed and sheathed his weapon. Taking that as a yes, Allen turned to leave the hallway and Kanda followed. Suddenly, a pounding of feet was heard and Allen snatched Kanda by the wrist, running out into the hall.

"They're coming back! Here, hide in this closet!"

The two exorcists stumbled around the corner and into the nearest storage closet. Allen slammed the door shut and held his breath. Lavi's voice sounded just outside.

"Aww, man! We totally lost Yuu-chan and now Allen is missing, too!"

Allen felt the samurai flinch, no doubt in response to being called by his first name, and placed his palm on Kanda's chest in a calming motion.

"Lavi, maybe Allen-san already found Kanda-san and won the game."

"That's stupid, Chaoji. Are you kidding? There's no way."

"I bet he used Clown Belt so Kanda-kun couldn't escape!"

"Lenalee-san!"

"Eliade!"

"Shut up, Krory!"

"Lenalee...that really sounds like S and M, don't you think?"

At that, Allen was forced to place two palms on Kanda's chest and lean against him to keep him from lurching out of the closet to strangle Lavi. Not that he would have minded after that comment, but there is a time for everything and now was not one of them.

::

Kanda paled. Lavi and Lenalee chose the _wrong_ moment to say something like that. To make matters worse, the stupid beansprout didn't seem to realize _what the hell he was doing_. He chest was burning where Allen had his hands touching it, not to mention the fact that they were shoved up against each other in a small dark closet. Did Allen have any idea how compromising this was?

"Kanda...I think they're gone..."

A whisper was breathed right on his neck. Nope. Allen had no idea.

"Moyashi..."

Kanda growled in a dangerous tone of voice, hoping to alert the white-haired idiot to the problem. It didn't have the desired effect. Silver eyes shifted and glimmered, catching in the tiny bit of light that came in from under the door, as Allen turned his head to look at him. The dust from the closet danced in the dim light, making the exorcist appear to have a halo about his head.

"It's Allen...and what is it?"

The innocence in that voice and the concerned stare in those eyes was too much for the poor Japanese to handle. He blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing...just get us out."

Allen leaned still closer, bringing his face a mere few inches from Kanda's own.

"No, something's wrong. What is it? Is it what Lavi said? Was it-?"

"Damn it, Moyashi, just get us the f*ck out of here!"

Kanda was as tense as ever. Thankfully, the sprout moved away with a sigh.

"Alright, alright. Geez."

Allen turned the knob to open the door. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. Kanda did all he could to will it open, but one look at Allen as he glanced sheepishly at him told all.

"Uh, you're not gonna like this, Kanda...but the door's-"

"-locked."

"Yup."

"We're stuck, aren't we?"

"Yup."

"...che."

_Well, if this isn't the absolute greatest thing to happen, I don't know what is._

Kanda swore fervently and closed his eyes. Alright, this wasn't too bad. They both had Innocence on them, so it'd be a cinch to get out. He didn't have enough room to wield Mugen in the tight confines of the closet, not even to unsheathe it. Allen, however, could just transform his hand and Cross Grave a hole through the door. Having reached this conclusion, Kanda opened his mouth to tell the other of it, opening his eyes as well.

_Ho...ly...shit._

::

"Since we're stuck here, you might as well tell me what is so wrong."

Allen spoke evenly, face barely a breath from Kanda's own. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what possessed him to do such a thing. Maybe it was the remnants of the blush that lingered on the Japanese's face as he had closed his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that they were trapped in a tight space and forced to stand close to each other. Maybe it was the way those brilliant, incredibly dark, sapphire eyes glittered in the dim lighting as they revealed themselves to him.

_Really, if I didn't know who he was and caught a glimpse of him, I'd swear he was a girl. It's no wonder people mistake his gender..._

Well, no matter what it was, Allen was sure of one thing. As they were right now, Kanda was completely at his mercy.

"I said. It. Was. Nothing."

Ah, there was that dangerous and demanding baritone. Allen smiled and raised both hands to rest softly on the strong muscles of the toned chest in front of him that tensed under his touch. He could feel every move Kanda made through the thin fabric of his form-fitting tank top.

_Do you purposely wear things like this just to torment people?_

Allen thought to himself. Seriously, it was a mystery. Kanda never seemed to want any physical interaction at all and appeared not to care about attractive things, but did he realize just how many people of the Order found _him_ attractive? Lavi certainly made it a point to openly show his feelings, whether Kanda could tell through the silly facade or not. There were many others, though, who chose not to voice their attraction. And for a good reason, considering the stiff exorcist would most likely chop their heads off if he knew. Or maybe he did know. Maybe he knew exactly why people stayed away from him and why his glares worked effectively. Maybe he really did flaunt his appearance, wearing clothing like this and insisting on keeping his hair long, because he wanted everyone to suffer and drool over what they could not have.

"I beg to differ, Ba-Kan-da~"

At each emphasized syllable of Kanda's nickname, the white-haired boy walked the fingers of his right hand up the other's chest. Kanda was flushed red, from anger or embarrassment Allen wasn't sure, but surprisingly the swordsman didn't move or slap Allen's hands away. There was a confused yet threatening gleam in his eyes that enticed Allen.

"Get us out of here. Now."

The order came from a very slightly wavering voice. Allen realized that he could get them out if he wanted. Doors were no match for Innocence. Kanda couldn't because there wasn't enough room to...oh. Oh. A mischievous smirk danced its way across the boy's lips.

"No...I don't think I will..."

He was playing with fire and he knew it, but he just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this, could he?

::

Goddamnit, the sprout's face was getting impossibly closer. Kanda knew he couldn't use his favored method of getting people away from him, because it was currently gripped in one hand down by his side, and with the proximity of the other, he had no available space to move it. Options ran through his head. He could probably move the other hand to punch or slap the kid, but Allen would be able to feel the movement and probably stop him before he had a chance to lift his hand high enough. So, that left his legs. It seemed logical to lift one of them and knee the boy in the gut or even the groin, but here's where Kanda found a very disturbing flaw in the plan. Before now, he never would have thought Allen capable of it, but...

"Moyashi. What the hell are you doing?"

His voice was deceivingly calm, masking his anxiety, as Allen proceeded to run his human hand down Kanda's arm in a teasingly slow manner, coming to rest on his hip. Yes, moving his leg would be a bad decision, because honestly, Kanda was scared to know what Moyashi might do if one of his legs was lifted. Before he could think of a way to get Allen off of him, a warm chuckle hummed right in front of his lips.

"Winning the game."

Kanda's eyes widened as he stared at the twinkling silver orbs that stared back at him. Allen had taken Mugen right out of his hand.

"Wha-?"

"Shh...you wouldn't want people to hear us, would you?"

The exorcist's face erupted into a dark blush and the younger of the two smiled innocently. Allen's hand was covering his mouth in an attempt to quiet him.

"I do believe you have to do something I ask for, right? That was the reward."

_Oh no..._

Kanda visibly gulped, a lump moving his Adam's apple, as he watched Allen set Mugen aside on the wall behind him. The boy had him nearly pressed against the opposite wall, and he quickly moved to do just that, pressing his chest on Kanda's and letting go of his mouth to grab both wrists and pin them on the flat surface by Kanda's head.

_I'm screwed._

Allen's perpetually soft smile came ever closer until Kanda could feel his breath blowing across his lips and the faintest gentle brush of the younger exorcist's own lips at the very corner of his mouth as those bright silver eyes slid closed.

"Kiss me."

The request was not unexpected. What _was_, however, was the fact that Kanda's immediate refusal died on his tongue. Maybe it was due to Moyashi's proximity and the warm comfortable way those lips twitched into a smile against the corner of his own, a soft gust of air coming from the boy's nose as he let out a breath.

_Wait...what am I thinking?_

Allen just stood there with his hands pinning Kanda's wrists, chest against him, waiting for a response. Simply...waiting. His _lips_ were _touching_ Kanda's, but he didn't move a muscle.

_He...h-he wants me to snap, doesn't he?_

Kanda swallowed thickly. Was Allen seriously so masochistic that he'd do this just to get punched in the face? Or did he really think in some delusioned part of his brain, however small it was, that he would actually comply? What the f*ck! But then...if that was true, why was he hesitating? Why was he thinking it over? Did he-?

No. Wait. Stop. There was no way he was _attracted_ to _Moyashi_. No way in hell. He had two options. Kanda could either refuse until Allen most likely forced him anyway to claim his 'prize' or he could comply. He flushed at the thought, but the second option seemed a faster way out of the closet, no pun intended. Plus, it was...really, _really_ tempting. A rumbling laugh tickled Kanda's mouth, and as the warm bubbling sound hummed from behind those tantalizingly soft lips, he finally broke.

_T-To hell with it!_

Kanda tilted his head and abruptly kissed the stupid bean full on the mouth.

::

_Whoa..._

Allen hadn't expected that at all. However, he was quick to respond and pressed into the kiss, eager to take advantage of the way he had Kanda on a leash with this treasure hunt game. He may, no he will, get punished for it later, but if he played this right then he could probably escape the wrath of Mugen.

_...probably._

His mind whirled as he thought of ways to twist the samurai's pride around in his favor, but the current contact took up most of his attention. Lips molded to lips until Kanda had enough and attempted to pull away. Allen was not ready to let him go. The younger boy leaned until their bodies were flush with each other and boldly strengthened the kiss, tongue darting out to delve into the older boy's mouth. Not keen on getting the muscle bitten off, he quickly withdrew, moving against Kanda's lips again.

It seemed to work well enough. The samurai was half stunned and half insistent, matching Allen move for move. Why Kanda was playing along, and to this extent, the white-haired exorcist would never know, but he wasn't about to waste this opportunity. He had admittedly wanted to kiss the other for a while, and now he not only got his wish, but the other was responding without protest. Breaking for air, Allen gave Kanda's face a hasty glance. Kanda was red-faced and somewhat dazed, giving him the most adorably innocent expression that he'd ever exhibited as he gasped for breath.

Allen returned for another kiss before Kanda had time to realize what happened and protest. Warm breath was huffed out and lips reconnected as Allen used his position to take control for the second time. It was a rare and welcome change. Once he was sure Kanda was overwhelmed, Allen chanced releasing the swordsman's wrists and instead took hold of the sides of his face. Kanda made no move to free himself, so Allen took that as a go-ahead and let loose.

This time when his tongue invaded Kanda's mouth, it left no area unexplored. Allen thoroughly ravaged the orifice, slipping a hand behind Kanda's head to thread its fingers into silky hair and tug the head closer. The Japanese's hands were placed on Allen's chest and ended up gripping the front of his shirt, as if demanding more. Both boys became lost in a battle of tongues and heat until something happened that neither of them expected.

Kanda moaned.

The noise sent a thrill running down Allen's spine and he was instantly encouraged, shoving his body roughly up against the swordsman's own. Kanda was _moaning_. The reality of that gave him a surge of power, fueling his desire to manipulate and take charge of the person no one could tame.

::

Kanda, however, had regained enough sense to stifle the sounds coming from his mouth and shove against the stupid sprout's chest, separating them. Panting, he fought his way out of the fog he'd been dragged into and took a moment to slow his pounding pulse, but that proved ineffective.

"Wh-What...the...f*ck, Moya...shi?"

The intended angry yell came out in a croaking soft tone of voice. He stared, wide-eyed and flushed, at his comrade. Allen seemed to be recovering as well, but he flashed the Japanese an impudent grin and lifted his hand with a triumphant chuckle. There, between his fingers, hung Kanda's hair tie.

"Royal straight flush, BaKanda."

_What? When? My hair wasnt-!_

Kanda blinked in shock as he realized there were dark navy locks spilling over his shoulders. Humiliation and anger coursed through him, along with a very bright blush, as he discovered Allen had distracted him on purpose.

"Alright, your services for twenty-four hours? Let's see...you will call me 'Allen', you will carry my dishes in the cafeteria, you will remain at my side at all times, you will not threaten or harm me in any way shape or form and Mugen will not leave its sheath."

_God...is that al-_

"Oh, and you will train with me, meditate with me and tonight you will sleep with me in my room."

Kanda mentally groaned and Allen smiled evilly.

"If you're a good boy...I'll _reward_ you."

The glint in his pewter eyes told all. Kanda cursed the skies above in some very colorful language as Allen chuckled and lifted his hand, activated his Innocence, blasted the door open to free them and deactivated. He handed Kanda back his sword and sauntered out. Kanda exited the cramped space and turned to Allen to demand his hair tie back, but Allen read his mind.

"No, I like the way your hair looks when it's down. Now come on, we have to tell Komui the game is over."

As the sprout turned on his heel and walked down the hall, the irate Japanese followed, hand gripping Mugen's hilt and wishing to draw it, but that was 'forbidden'. Kanda growled.

"F*ck you."

A light-hearted laugh.

"We'll see about that, Kanda. Don't rush things."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Well...? WELL? How was the fanservice? xD I did my best, and it was the first time I've ever described a make-out session. O_O;; Should I write a sequel omake? Let me know! I'm also accepting ideas for omakes, so feel free to mention yours in a review or in a message, thanks!


	23. Slipping In and Out

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! Also a few minor OCs, so don't kill me.

I want to apologize to my readers for allowing this chapter to take me a while. I lost motivation for writing halfway through due to some family and situational issues that needed to be dealt with. As of now, I am still working through the process of getting back on my feet financially and recovering from identity theft, so please excuse the lateness.

On a brighter note, I've had one of the most memorable summers of my life, and I owe all the happy moments in it to Moyashi. Aishiteru for bishwack. xD! I was also lucky enough to contact one of my readers from GaiaOnline (you're awesome, Allen) and I'd love to hear from more of you, so please feel free to send me a private message or something. I go to anime conventions! It'd be great to see some of you at the ones I attend.

Shout-out to...Broken Locket! Oh my god, I successfully converted you to Yullen? I feel so...accomplished. O_O Thank you for the awesome review, and thank you all for reviewing my stories!

With all that said and done, here's the next chapter!

Rated: T [for violence and language] **Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines. _Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Slipping In and Out**

An impatient tap of a boot on tile was the only sound in the room, save for the occasional scratch of pencil on paper. There was a solitary lamp, shedding light down upon the notebook on the desk as the pencil painstakingly formed neat little letters with a slight curl. The words filled up one page, then the next. Pages flipped until finally the stream of pencil scrawls seemed to come to an abrupt halt. The pencil was flipped around and the eraser tapped on the surface of the paper to the beat of the boot on the floor. A light huff sounded.

"Inspector Howard Link, you are to record everything you saw of Allen Walker's fight with Kanda Yuu in great detail. Sir Leverrier will want to know every tidbit."

The blonde inspector repeated out loud to himself as he sat in a blank room at the Asian Branch, brows furrowed over his report in his notebook. It had been almost two weeks since they had arrived at the Asian Branch, but he had been instructed to hold off on writing his report until now, in case any new developments should occur. He was taking great care to do exactly as Mono Fei said, but somehow the longer he stared at the accurate and unbiased report, the more convinced he became that it was going to prove to be Walker's downfall.

There was no escaping what the boy had done, despite the fact that it hadn't been his will. The Fourteenth was responsible, and so was Allen. Kanda, too, was facing a grim prospect of detainment and possibly arrest for attacking the Fourteenth as well as Mono Fei, probably under false conceptions that he'd lashed out for no reason and at Allen Walker as a comrade, not an enemy.

Which was bullshit, in his eyes.

Link frowned and the tapping of the eraser and his foot stopped. It wasn't like he could do all that much about it. He had to give reports, even if he didn't agree with Leverrier's new direction he'd led Central in. Also, unlike the time Walker attacked the Order under the Fourteenth's will, he couldn't simply hide the evidence and pretend it was a random Noah and not Allen. Mono Fei had seen it. In the presence of two witnesses saying opposite things, which would Leverrier believe? Of course, Mono Fei. Fei was his pet. Besides, any incriminating information on Walker would surely be favored over good reports. A scowl creased the inspector's mouth.

_Oh, how corrupted the Order has become._

However, there was the matter of danger. Even if he hadn't meant to, Walker had hurt and killed his own allies and had seriously injured a fellow comrade. If the comrade hadn't been Kanda Yuu specifically, Link was almost positive Walker would have ended up killing an exorcist. It was a stroke of luck that Kanda had been the victim, seeing as he had special...properties. In an ironic sort of way, they fit each other perfectly. Kanda could withstand the Fourteenth's verbal and physical attacks and Allen could be dragged out of his mental Noah by Kanda's vicious insistence. It was a pair almost doomed to never have peace, but an appropriate one nonetheless.

Fleetingly, Link wondered what Walker and Kanda would do if they were sent into isolation together. Kanda would most likely tear the Noah out of the white-haired boy molecule by molecule and Walker would probably find a way to stop the snowballing fate the Japanese samurai was caught up in. Stubborn heroic types, those two were. A faint smile passed across his face. Maybe he would talk to Leverrier about sending the two out on a long-term mission together, once they were both healed.

Whatever the case, he still had the problem of this report to worry about and it was grating on his nerves. The man sighed, moving one hand to scratch just at the base of his braided ponytail, and flipped through the pages he had written, reading small snippets as they stood out like a sore thumb.

"_The exorcist Kanda Yuu then blatantly spoke words that insinuated he would not follow the orders of Mono Fei or Central, which were followed by violent physical actions. Lashing out against Mono Fei, Kanda caused multiple injuries, including a broken nose and a sprained wrist, to the inspector."_

Link frowned.

"_Allen Walker, speaking in the voice of the Fourteenth Noah, the Musician, proceeded to attack Kanda Yuu and inflict severe injuries upon him. Kanda Yuu then struck out against his own comrade to inflict major damage, resulting in the loss of Allen Walker's right arm. The Musician released control of Allen Walker and both exorcists passed into unconsciousness. Their conditions are now grave."_

Link scowled.

"_Kanda Yuu will be placed under arrest and questioned upon waking from his coma for the attack against a fellow comrade. Allen Walker will be brought in for questioning and Innocence restraint upon his own waking from the coma. He will be placed under room arrest for a full month while his altering mind is studied under close watch. Kanda Yuu, if found to be a threat to the Order, will be termin-"_

Link slammed his fist down over his own handwritten words, gritting his teeth. Mono Fei had lied. The words he spoke on the ship insinuated that both exorcists would be given a chance, but Link knew full well that this new development and the new orders from Leverrier were going to cause both of the boys to lose their lives, whether figuratively or literally.

Something was horribly wrong and had been for a while now. Leverrier had never been this cruel and disregarding of human life. He'd never had too much of a heart, but this was going behind even the head inspector's limits. Something had to be done. Someone had to be held accountable for this.

Link flipped his pencil around and started viciously scrubbing at his notebook with the eraser, watching as the scrawled words sentencing Kanda and Walker to their doom slowly faded away. He wasn't going to just stand by and follow orders like a mindless faithful dog anymore. He was going to do something.

::

"_Allen..._"

_Ugh...I feel like shit. What the hell do you want?_

"_...I...am in pain..."_

_No, really? BaKanda had to cut off my f*cking arm just to get you to stop._

A growl sounded and the exorcist sighed wearily in his cacophony of sounds and voices. Sitting directly on the border between unconsciousness and consciousness was an interesting, yet completely aggravating place to be. Allen wanted so desperately to call out to the voices buzzing around him and ask how Kanda was doing and where he was, but his vocal chords just didn't seem to want to work.

The Fourteenth had been hit badly. In a way, Allen was happy, but he also felt a twinge of regret and sympathy. He had no idea why he was feeling even a molecule of pity for the Noah who held his mind captive, but despite how much he absolutely hated him and wanted him to leave him alone, he couldn't help it. Maybe he was too self-sacrificing.

Funny, wasn't that what he'd been told all along? Allen scoffed at himself. Finally, he was gaining an understanding of what it meant to have a 'hero complex' and care _too_ much. Kanda had told him long ago that they were destroyers and not saviors, and he had, in his naivety, thought that he could be both. He still wanted to be both, but it was becoming more and more apparent that he really was the 'destroyer' of time, not the savior of time.

Teeth grit together as the white-haired boy felt another wave of pain slam into him, rushing through his empty shoulder and into his chest, coming from the place where his right arm should be. He gasped in air and attempted to regulate his breathing to accommodate the burning sensation, chest rising and falling rapidly until the searing agony faded into a dull ache again.

_D-Damn it..._

"_See? Hurts...doesn't it?"_

_Oh, shut up, you. It's your own fault._

"_If the stupid samurai-boy would have just-"_

_No! No, don't you get it, you f*cking Noah? You underestimated him. Kanda is strong as hell and tough as nails and he beat your ass._

"_..."_

_Admit it, f*cker._

"_..."_

_Tch. I'll take your silence as an agreement._

Allen had to wonder when he'd gained such a dirty mouth, even if it was just in his thoughts. Honestly, he felt more anger than depression this time around, because though he watched himself injure Kanda enough to send the Japanese into a coma, he'd also seen just how far the older exorcist would go to help him escape the mental control of the Fourteenth. Still, the Noah doubted Kanda's ability, even after being severely wounded.

Now that he thought about it, how _was_ the Fourteenth in pain? He was only taking up his mind, right? Memories were thrust into _him _and _he_ was the one being taken over. He should be the only one hurting, since it was his body. Unless.

_Fourteenth...do you feel?_

"_Of course. Why on earth would I be in pain right now if I couldn't?"_

_...so...you feel what my body feels when you control me?_

"_...yes, I suppose you could say that."_

Bingo. A sudden surge of hope flew through Allen. If his body was injured while the Noah was in control of it, he would let go of Allen's mind due to the pain. He'd already seen that when Kanda cut his arm off. Once the Noah let go, Allen's mind would register all that pain and he would then feel it in return, but if it made the Fourteenth stop, maybe it was worth it. Sure, it was a bit masochistic, but if it wor-

A rush of agony and heat assaulted his right shoulder again, burning and searing as if there had been an arm there to burn and sear. Allen let out a strangled cry and squeezed his eyes closed. The noises around him were getting louder and the darkness was being pierced with light. The pain continued to increase this time, not letting up in the least. He threw his head back and found that it smacked into a pillow as he opened his mouth and released an unearthly scream. The pain was killing him. The light was blinding him through his eyelids. The voices were deafening in his ears.

"Walker-san! Noreen, pass me the anesthesia!"

"Quick, get the Head nurse!"

"He's returned to consciousness!"

::

The notebook sat on the desk, closed with it's edges ruffled and abused. The light was turned off and the room was dark. Link was currently walking down the hallway, hand on his chin and eyebrows furrowed in disturbed thought. What he'd just done was...not enough. Changing his report wasn't going to change the actual outcome. He'd have to do better than that.

A shiver ran down his spine and the inspector swallowed thickly. He was going against every rule he'd ever followed so far within Central. His conscience was screaming at him, but his instincts were grinning in approval. The conflict was a lot to bear and Link soon found himself clenching his hands into fists in order to get them to stop shaking. He was beyond nervous.

However, the blonde-haired man knew without a doubt that he had to do this. He had to do more. Leverrier was no longer a reliable authority, especially if he was ordering to kill an exorcist just for snapping Allen out of his mental captivity. Mono Fei was certainly the head inspector's favorite bitch now and he no longer filled that position. Not that he'd liked it anyway. The man straightened his back and loosened his fists, trying to reassure himself as he paced down several empty hallways of the Asian Branch.

"Howard."

_Speak of the devil._

"Ah, yes? What is it?"

Mono Fei approached Link from the opposite direction, his jacket unbuttoned and hanging casually off his shoulders. He bore a slight smile, for once, and greeted the other inspector with a wave of his hand. Suspicious, Link's back stiffened and he stopped walking, waiting for the inspector to reach him. When he did, his golden and green eyes flashed in the light, which also threw a small glare on his glasses, and he stuck out his hand towards Link.

"I figured since we'll be working together often that you and I should become better acquainted. Would you like to join me for some coffee?"

The blonde inspector narrowed his eyes as Fei came off way too friendly. Just what was he getting at? Cautiously, Link gave the man his hand and Fei shook it with a surprisingly strong grip. Fei's smile grew and he gave off the impression of having innocent intentions, but the tiny glint in the man's single golden eye gave him away. There was something else. Link frowned a little and hastily pulled his hand away once the taller man released it, but he knew there was no reason to decline the offer.

"Sure...I suppose. Fei, aren't you supposed to be doing some-"

"Ah, no, don't worry about that. I've finished my job for now. Come on, Howard. We can afford a small break. And call me Mono."

Link frowned again, but gave him a small nod and followed the man as he led him towards the Asian Branch's cafeteria. Whatever Fei was planning couldn't be good, however, if he spent some time with the man, he may be able to discover more information about just what was wrong with Leverrier. Any information would make things easier and the conclusion clearer.

As they entered the cafeteria, Link folded his arms over his chest, eyes flitting around the room in immediately analysis. There were a few scientists here and there, as well as the salmon-haired guardian, Fou, but that was all. Fei led him over to the counter and ordered an expresso with a shot of hazelnut. Link eyed the inspector before quietly ordering a cappuccino with milk and no sugar. The old man at the counter nodded once, turning around to prepare the order. Old Man Zhu was his name, if Link wasn't mistaken. He was one of the only surviving people who knew of Kanda Yuu's past.

What a tragedy that past had been. Such a young boy, forced to be put through such torture...only to lose what was most dear to him in the end. Link took his coffee as it was handed to him, as did Fei, and he stared into the murky brown mixture. He had witnessed Kanda's mantra that he repeated during missions when he was outnumbered or injured. 'I won't die, not until I find that person'. The arrogant exorcist was living with that purpose in mind. Link's chest twisted a tiny bit.

_I wonder if he even realizes that person is..._

"Coming, Inspector?"

Link blinked rapidly and came back into the present as Fei gave him a sly smile. The taller man led them to an empty table near the wall where no one would bother them. The blonde inspector sat across from the brunette one and sipped at his cappuccino, staring blankly past Fei's shoulder at the wall. His mind spun again.

Kanda's past was more tragic than Walker's, though the cursed boy's fate was definitely worse. Destroyer of Time was a huge name to live up to, if Allen even wanted to live up to it. It probably wasn't the best thing. Destroying time...what did it even mean? Literally or figuratively? Link had a sneaking suspicion it would backfire on the Order. Plus, with Walker holding a Noah's memories inside of him and losing his own mental control more and more often, the boy's future looked grim. So far, only Kanda had been successful at breaking through to him when he was being controlled.

That's when it hit him and Link's eyes widened. He knew exactly what he could do to help the exorcists.

"Howard, are you alright? Your mind seems to be in a completely different place."

Mono Fei smiled across his expresso cup and Link narrowed his eyes into the mismatching ones staring back at him, focusing entirely on the other inspector now. The man was calculating him. Those eyes were prying into his mind and thoughts, trying to figure something out. Link's back went stiffer than usual and his blood ran cold, sending a shiver down his back.

"I'm perfectly fine."

Fei's golden eye caught the light again. Link swore the thing was reflective.

"...alright, then. How did your report come out?"

Of course, Fei had been quick to skewer that point with a sharpened metal rod. The blonde inspector held the man's gaze evenly and replied without hesitation.

"Pristine, as usual. I'll be sending it off to Inspector Leverrier first thing in the morning."

Fei's smile widened.

"Ah, good, good. Mine also came out well. I'm sending it tonight."

Link's eyes widened to match Fei's smile.

"You aren't the one responsible for making reports. I am."

Fei chuckled into his cup of coffee.

"Mhn, I know that. Two reports are better than one though, right? I figure we'll have something different to offer from what each of us witnessed."

Link resisted the urge to scowl and instead gave a curt nod.

"Two reports can also divulge two different sets of information, which would be contradictory and therefore useless to Central."

This time the emerald eye caught the light and Fei chugged his entire expresso down, looking at Link instantly when he was finished.

"Are you implying that we have differing opinions about this matter?"

Link was caught. The cat and toyed with the mouse and prodded it right into its trap. His options were to be caught having an opposing view towards Leverrier or else...oh boy. Fei's smile gained a fiendish sort of appearance and Link cleared his throat, offering the man a cold smile in return.

"Why, of course not, Mono."

The man laughed a bit as Link took a large gulp of his coffee, nearly scalding his mouth, but hiding his reaction to the burning sensation with a small chuckle when he set down his mug. Fei shook his head and stood up.

"Howard, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I must be going. You're a very _intriguing_ person. We'll have more talks together."

It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Link stood as well, setting the mug of unfinished coffee down on the table and ignoring the bead of sweat that was crawling down the back of his neck underneath his tightly-braided hair.

"I should get back to work as well. Thank you for the invitation, Mono. I'll be happy to talk again."

Translation? Bring. It. On. Fei smiled. Link smiled. Then the two inspectors shook hands with very firm grips each and parted company, Fei heading to the left and Link to the right. As soon as he was alone with his thoughts. the blonde man let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, trying desperately to calm his racing heartbeat.

_Goddamn, that man is scary. Worse than Kanda. Definitely worse than Kanda._

Something tweaked at his brain and Link smirked a little.

_Even if Kanda did happen to beat him up. Good job._

Suddenly, his golem rang. Link stopped walking as the flying communication device left his coat and fluttered up in front of him, buzzing to life.

"_Hello, Inspector. I trust everything is running smoothly over there?"_

Leverrier.

"Yes, sir. Both exorcists are recovering in intensive care and as soon as they wake up from their comas, I will set your orders into action."

Link spoke evenly and shortly, obediently saying what the man wanted to hear as if he was a faithful dog.

"_Good to hear. I expect to receive both yours and Fei's reports no later than tomorrow morning, eight a.m. Got it?"_

Link swallowed.

"Of course, sir. I'm sending mine right now, actually."

There was a contented sigh from the other side of the line.

"As to be expected of you, Link. I appreciate the swiftness. I trust you and Fei the most, you know. So far, you've been worthy of every ounce of faith I have in you. Don't disappoint me."

Link responded without a thought.

"I won't, sir. Thank you, sir."

The line went dead and the golem hung up, flapping back into his coat. Link sighed again and glared at the floor as he turned around and began walking the opposite direction to retrieve his report. He would have to put his plan into action as soon as possible.

_I am Inspector Howard Link. I'm not Leverrier's damn hand-maiden and I think I have enough qualifications to make a wise judgment about his leadership. I wonder if the orders he gives us are even FROM Central...though the fact that he trusts me will work to my advantage if I play him right..._

With that thought in mind, Link turned a corner, only to be met with screaming. His eyes widened as he recognized the voice, however strangled it sounded. The paces shifted into long strides, which turned into a quick run as the blonde inspector pelted back the way he'd come, heading towards the infirmary quarantine braid flew out behind him and his breath shortened into pants as his heart raced with concern for his charge.

_Walker!_

::

This...wasn't supposed to be happening.

Why was he floating in thin air? No, not in thin air. It was like there was an empty void with nothing inside it but him. No light, no darkness, no air, no sound, nothing whatsoever.

_Kind of like water, but not re-ow, ow, it hurts to think._

If he could have hissed, he would have. The mental effort it took just to think tore at his brain. The darkness swirled and began to gain grey definition to it as smokey lines appeared like the onset of a disease, creeping slowly but surely to surround his entire body. His chest felt like there was a one hundred ton weight on it, and he couldn't breathe. It hurt so horribly. Struggling, he tried in vain to get his chest to lurch and take in air, but it would not obey him.

Just as the smokey lines appeared, noises began buzzing through his head, burning and singing at the matter there until he would have cried out from the pain if he could have made a sound. Voices. Why in f*cking hell was someone talking? Couldn't they just shut up and leave him alone?

Definition surged into the lines and he began to make out the words through the loud hissing stabbing at his mind. A human form, no, two, materialized in dark shaky shadows and the voices conversed with each other as they stood over him.

"_I don't know. Leverrier said to leave him be and he would recover, but...that wound won't stop bleeding..."_

"_I've seen this one in here often, Marcy. He will be alright, even if he looks half dead now. It's the strangest thing, but his wounds just stitch themselves right back together and he's out of the infirmary within mere days after receiving the type of injuries that would kill a strong, able-bodied man. It ain't human, Marcy. It ain't human."_

"_But Vienna, are you sure? I mean...just look at him!"_

Suddenly, his chest gave a violent surge and the weight was increased ten-fold. The gray lines swam around him frantically and the images of the two woman muddled together, along with their voices. Somewhere in the background, he could make out a staggered beep.

"_Oh my god! He's...get...doctor...HURRY!"_

"_I-I thought...oh g-god..."_

"_Hurry! He'll-!"_

The crushing weight was gone. The smokey lines disappeared. Noises ceased and he was thrown back into the void of complete nothingness, his mind no longer functioning enough to register the long, mono-tone beep that still rang in the back of his head. Above him, though he couldn't hear them, the two women's voices shook.

"V-Vienna...h-he..."

"I...can't believe it. I never thought I-I'd...see the day..."

"O-Oh my god..."

"Kanda Yuu...died."

* * *

Sorry it wasn't amazingly long to make up for being so late, but I thought this a good place to stop the chapter. Just as a note, what happens from here on may or may not reflect the new chapters of the actual manga or contain accurate information. This is, after all, my own creation. I'm not obligated to follow Katsura Hoshino's work to the 'T'. Just a disclaimer.

Next chapter...Chains.


End file.
